Et si le destin changeait ?
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Et si la mort avait fait demi-tour ? Si une personne de plus avait été présente ce jour-là ? Et si, deux ans plus tard, deux âmes liées l'une à l'autre, séparées par le destin, se retrouvaient ? Et enfin... et si les sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes ?
1. (Prologue) Ce jour-là

**Bon, alors, ceci est ma première fanfic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle sera assez courte, sauf si l'inspiration me vient et/ou que vous en redemandez. Par contre, si je vois que je ne peux aller plus loin sans gâcher l'histoire, je ne ferais rien, même s'il y a des demandes, milles pardons.**

***Comme si il pouvait y avoir des demandes pour que tu écrives plus***

**Ferme-la Pyro. C'est une fiction classée M, pour langage et teneur sexuelle dans de prochains chapitres. J'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ;)**

**Je ne ferais pas de blabla sur les reviews au début et à la fin des chapitres, pour ne pas vous couper dans la lecture, mais j'essaierai de répondre personnellement et rapidement à chacun, donc n'hésitez pas ;) . Les chapitres seront postés assez régulièrement, j'espère.**

***Tu parles, tu vas prendre du retard ! Comme pour ton boulot !***

**Lâches moi toi ! Bref. Je remercie nathdawn pour ses encouragements :D. Voilà, j'arrête avec mon blabla. Bonne lecture :)**

Comme Oda-sensei n'a pas voulu me les céder (mais j'espère être inscrite sur son testament), tous les personnages et l'univers lui-même de One Piece lui appartiennent.

* * *

- Bataille de MarineFord -

Il gisait à plat ventre sur le sol pavé de l'île. Ses organes brûlés auraient dû le faire terriblement souffrir, pourtant, il ne sentait rien. Il était comme anesthésié, shooté à la morphine. Il ne sentait rien et ne voyais rien non plus, ses paupières fermées impossible à ouvrir même avec toute la volonté du monde. L'odeur du sang – sûrement le sien – le prenait à la gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger pour tenter de se boucher le nez ou de faire quoique ce soit. Non, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était écouter. Écouter de toutes ses forces avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte complètement, et que la mort finisse par se saisir de lui. Il oublia ses membres engourdis, la fragrance métallique du sang, ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments... Il laissa son être devenir ouïe, et simplement ouïe.

-_Tu ne m'échapperas pas Chapeau de Paille !_

Il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser la voix et de la reconnaître. Akainu. Il poursuivait son frère. S'interdisant de penser à lui, il se convainquit que tout irait bien pour Luffy. Il faisait confiance à Jinbe et aux autres. Il s'en sortirait. Comme si cette dernière réflexion l'avait totalement vidé de ses dernières forces, il se laissa sombrer lentement, alternant les moments de noir complets et ceux pendants lesquels ils percevait quelques phrases, sans les comprendre. Il les laissait glisser au creux de ses oreilles, et repartir lentement, sans chercher à les capturer. Bien trop faible pour essayer.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au corps de père ?_

…

-_Écoutes, Barbe-Noire ! MarineFord est un symbole d'espoir ! Tu ne la détruira pas blanc-bec !_

…

-_Exterminez-les tous ! Ne laissez aucun pirate prendre la mer !_

…

-_ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !_

…

-_C'est le Roux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_

…

Puis, il se sentit flotter, quitter la terre, et son esprit lâcha définitivement prise sur la réalité.

=( ' . ' )=

Ce jour-là, quand Shanks le Roux voulut récupérer les corps de deux pirates exceptionnels, il n'en trouva qu'un.


	2. Une part de malheur

-Deux ans plus tard, à bord du Thousand Sunny-

-SANJIIIII ! MANGEEEEEER !

-Luffy, on sort de table, soupira le cuistot.

-Ben oui, c'est bien c'que j'dis ! J'ai faim moi ! Fais moi un spécial pirate !

-Luffyyyy~, chantonna une jeune rousse avec un délicieux sourire. Dois-je te rappeler _qui_ à la dernière ville nous a fait dépenser _beaucoup_ plus que prévu parce qu'un _goinfre_ avait _tout_ avalé en deux jours ?

-Mais...

-ALORS TU LA BOUCLE ET TU ATTEND CE SOIR ! hurla soudain la navigatrice, non sans donner un coup de poing bien senti sur la tête de son capitaine.

Luffy fit la moue mais ne protesta pas. En deux ans, Nami n'avait perdu ni son caractère exécra... euh... particulier, ni son goût pour l'argent, et le brun décida sagement de ne pas la pousser à bout. Souvent, à voir comme elle donnait des ordres à tout l'équipage et y compris au capitaine lui-même, les gens qu'ils rencontraient avaient peine à croire que ce n'était pas _elle_ qui commandait à bord, mais bien le garçon insouciant qui sautait toujours partout. Et son autorité était renforcée par le miracle (ou la malédiction, au choix) qui lui permettait de frapper Luffy sans utiliser le haki.

Son humeur nullement affectée par le refus qu'il venait de recevoir, Luffy se propulsa sur la tête de lion du Sunny. Après leur escale sur l'île des hommes poissons, ils avaient visité quelques îles sans importances et suivaient maintenant la route que leur indiquait le log pose. Luffy avait décrété qu'ils iraient vers celle indiquée par l'aiguille qui bougeait le plus. Donc la plus dangereuse. Et si Zoro, Sanji, Robin et Franky avaient acceptés sans faire d'histoires, il s'était clairement fait hurler dessus par Nami et Ussop. Mais c'était un ordre du capitaine. Point.

Il regarda l'horizon. Les vagues dansaient, et le soleil brillant les faisait scintiller. Luffy mit une main sur son chapeau de paille, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était heureux. Il avait passé deux ans à se renforcer, à apprendre comment utiliser le haki. Il était loin le temps où il se sentait faible et incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. Sa confiance en lui était revenue, et il avait constaté avec plaisir que ses nakamas s'étaient eux aussi améliorés. La bataille avec les hommes poissons avait presque été facile (la difficulté ayant surtout été d'arrêter le Noah à temps et de battre Hody Jones sous l'eau). Ils s'étaient tous bien amusés et avaient été fiers de montrer leurs nouvelles techniques. Tous l'avaient impressionné. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?

De tous, Robin était la seule qui l'appelait capitaine le plus souvent. Il n'eut donc pas de peine à reconnaître qui lui parlait... Enfin, il avait reconnu sa voix de toutes façon.

-Oui oui ! T'inquiète pas !

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu souris ?

-En fait, je pensais à vous. Je me disais que j'étais content d'être de nouveau avec vous tous, et d'avoir vu comme vous vous êtes entraînés. Shishishi.

-Fufufu, rigola Robin, nullement gênée par le franc-parler de Luffy. Eh bien, il était essentiel que chacun d'entre nous progresse. Après tout, nous sommes l'équipage du futur Roi des Pirates. Alors il faut nous montrer à la hauteur, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'agrandit.

-Yosh !

Robin tourna les talons et le laissa. Luffy finit par descendre de la tête de lion et courut rejoindre Ussop qui pêchait avec Chopper. Enthousiaste à l'idée d'attraper un Roi des Mers, il attrapa une canne à pêche et s'installa à côté d'eux.

=( ' . ' )=

Après leur bataille quotidienne dans la cuisine (il fallait parer, voire repousser, voire même se venger des assauts de Luffy sur leurs assiettes), les pirates se séparèrent, seuls ou en groupe. Zoro retourna pousser de la fonte dans la vigie, Robin et Nami allèrent se délasser dans un bain. Sanji rangeait et nettoyait sa cuisine avec amour (non sans saigner du nez lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots « Nami », « Robin » et « bain » dans la même phrase), Ussop et Franky descendirent vérifier les installations du Sunny pour la nuit. Chopper, fatigué, décida d'aller simplement se coucher, tandis que Brook jouait un air doux au violon, une musique qui s'accordait bien au soleil déclinant lentement à l'horizon.

Luffy s'était de nouveau assis sur la figure de proue de son cher Sunny. Le crépuscule était toujours le moment le plus dur de la journée, peut importe ce qu'il ait eu à affronter. C'était le moment ou les flammes, auparavant brillantes et réchauffantes s'enfonçaient dans le noir et le froid de la mer. C'était le moment où les flammes mouraient. Le moment ou le souvenir d'autres flammes mourantes revenait le hanter. Oui, il était heureux d'être avec ses amis, sur son bateau, vers de nouvelles aventures. Il était heureux que leurs rêves à tous n'ait pas pris fin. Il était heureux de vivre.

Mais une part de lui serait malheureuse à jamais.

=( ' . ' )=

-À Bord du Moby Dick, quelque part sur East Blue-

Seul sur le pont, Marco regardait lui aussi la mer. Il avait reprit la tête de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche et s'en montrait digne. Ou du moins essayait. Il était de garde ce soir là et était très attentif. La nuit dernière, un monstre marin qui avait une fringale nocturne leur avait sauté dessus. Pas qu'il ait été difficile à repousser, mais il avait cassé quatre barils de saké. Ce qui était quand même un outrage à la piraterie !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un _stomp !_ Derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait de sauter sur le pond du bateau. Il se retourna, prêt à en découdre, des flammes bleues parcourant déjà ses bras... Et s'arrêta net, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est impossible...

-Dis, Marco, vous avez gardé mon Striker ?


	3. Témoin d'un cauchemar

-À bord du Thousand Sunny, quelque part dans le nouveau monde-

-Attention ! Ils vont tirer une autre salve ! cria Ussop.

-Ils nous encerclent ! Faut qu'on se tire de là ! répondit Nami

-T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? grogna le sniper, assez bas pour que la rousse ne l'entende pas toutefois (il était courageux, mais pas téméraire !).

-Foutue Marine ! En plein pendant ma sieste ! grogna Zoro, de très mauvaise humeur.

-Ils tirent !

-Gomu gomu no... BALLOON !

Les boulets de canons envoyés par l'un des quatre vaisseaux de la marine qui les agressait rebondirent sur le ventre élastique de Luffy. Zoro se chargea de découper ceux qui arrivaient par la droite d'un geste négligent, et Franky fit purement et simplement exploser ceux qui étaient envoyés sur leur gauche. Nami donnait des ordres.

-Ussop, Chopper, amenez les voiles ! Brook, trouve nous une sortie entre ces foutus vaisseaux ! Franky, prépare un coup de burst, on dégage de là ! Luffy, Zoro, je ne veux pas UNE égratignure sur le Sunny. Robin tu peux prendre la barre ?

-Bien sûr Nami, dit la brune sans bouger de sa chaise longue, plongée dans son livre.

-TOUT DE SUITE NAMI CHÉRIIIE ! (pas besoin de préciser qui s'était exprimé ainsi...)

-Eeeeh... On peut pas simplement aller sur les bateaux et tous leur faire leur fêtes ? demanda Luffy, enthousiaste à l'idée de se défouler.

-Pas question, on est assez mal partis comme ça.

-Mais c'est eux qui ont commencé !

-Je veux pas le savoir, fais ce que je te dis !

-Pfff okok...

Et le brun au chapeau de paille repartit aider son second en boudant.

-Elle est pas cool Nami, dit-il à Zoro en lançant un coup de poing dans un boulet.

-J'avoue que ça m'aurait bien plu de trancher du marine, mais elle a pas tort. Autant se sortir vite de là, répondit le sabreur en découpant nonchalamment une demi-douzaine de projectiles qui arrivaient droit sur lui.

-Ouais ouais...

Brook revint vers le bateau.

-Yohohohoho ! Namiiii ? Il y a une petite ouverture entre ces deux-là, s'exclama Brook en désignant le galion qui se trouvait devant le Sunny et celui sur leur droite.

-Ok merci Brook.

-Dis-moi, puisque j'ai accompli ma mission... Pourrais-tu me montrer ta culo...

-NON ! cria la navigatrice avant de lui asséner un coup de poing rageur. Va plutôt aider Ussop et Chopper !

-Oui Nami, dit Brook en s'exécutant.

-Robin ! appela la rousse. Barre à tribord, quarante cinq degrés ! On passe entre les deux bateaux !

-Bien reçu, déclara l'archéologue sans détacher les yeux des pages devant elle.

Elle fit un geste, et deux bras apparurent sur le gouvernail. Elle orienta le bateau dans la bonne direction, ne jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait pour vérifier, avant de replonger avidement dans son ouvrage. Nami vérifia que les voiles étaient ramenées, et s'adressa au cyborg de l'équipage.

-Franky ! On est prêts ! Quand tu veux !

-Accrochez-vous ça va secouer ! COUP DE...

Luffy sourit, et alla s'asseoir sur la proue du bateau.

-BUUUURST !

Le Thousand Sunny s'envola, passant au dessus des marines estomaqués, un jeune capitaine mort de rire assis sur la tête de lion.

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, dortoir des hommes-

Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que tout le monde dormait, Zoro fut réveillé par des sanglots. Il grinça des dents. Luffy faisait encore un cauchemar. Enfin, faisait encore CE cauchemar. Énervé, mais pas contre son capitaine, il se jura que le jour où il se retrouverait devant cet enfoiré d'Akainu, il se ferait un plaisir de le découper en morceaux. En tout _petits_ morceaux. Il se retourna vers son capitaine, dont les larmes coulaient pendant son sommeil.

-Non... Tu avais promis... Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir...

Le sabreur (pas si insensible que ça au final) sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Même après deux ans, certaines cicatrices ne disparaissaient pas. Imaginant avec plaisir la mort d'Akainu sous ses sabres, il se rendormit.

=( ' . ' )=

-East Blue, île de Dawn, sur le mont Corvo-

Dadan, la patronne des brigands du mont Corvo était assise devant chez elle pour fumer, et caressait Pochi, son chien. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. « Encore une bonne journée de terminée, » pensa-t-elle. Elle vit soudain Dogra courir vers elle, complètement affolé.

-Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Patronne ! Patronne ! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui... qui...

-Qui quoi ? s'exclama la bonne femme. Accouche nom d'un ch... ARRGH !

Elle s'arrêta net, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle. Elle déglutit alors que l'homme au chapeau orange montait la pente qui menait à la planque des brigands.

-Salut Dadan ! Ça faisait un bail hein ?

-Mais mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben ch'uis passé dire bonjour depuis le temps !

-Mais tu devrais... tu ne devrais pas... tu es...

-Ben dis-donc, ça s'arrange pas toi !

L'homme éclata de rire, et Dadan, toute brigande qu'elle fut, sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.


	4. L'œil sur tout

- À bord du Thousand Sunny, dans le Nouveau monde-

Nami s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait rien à faire, tout était calme depuis la petite bataille avec la Marine. Même la météo était complaisante, et à part une ou deux vagues un peu téméraires, comme si elles voulaient jouer, le Sunny était très peu secoué. Le vent soufflait, le bateau avançait bien. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle aurait aimé discuter avec Robin, mais celle-ci avait décidé de faire une sieste au soleil, et la navigatrice ne se sentait pas le cœur de la réveiller. Et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se prélasser au soleil. Elle eut soudain une idée.

-Hey ! Franky ? appela-t-elle.

-Ouep ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu me sors le waver s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais aller faire un tour !

-Avec _suuuuperr _ plaisir Nami ! répondit le cyborg en slip.

-Merci Franky !

Le charpentier de bord courut jusqu'au gouvernail, faisant flotter derrière lui ses cheveux (s'étant senti d'humeur... féminine ces derniers temps, il les avait fait pousser, et de longues mèches bleues ondulaient maintenant jusque dans son dos... Ce que Nami, Robin et Sanji trouvaient affreux). Il tourna la roue.

-_Dock Soldier System _!_ Channel One _! Bienvenue, Cheval Blanc _Number One _!

-ARRÊTE DE L'APPELER COMME ÇA ! hurla la navigatrice.

Elle avait oublié que Franky avait relooké son waver... à sa façon.

-Oh là, oh là... Pourquoi tu cries, navigatrice ? demanda Robin que les hurlements de Nami avaient réussi à réveiller.

-Grrmmbl... Pour rien, marmonna la rousse.

-Dis-moi, tu saurais où est passé le sabreur ?

Nami garda le silence, regardant la brune avec étonnement.

-Chopper ! Robin est malade ! finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers le petit renne qui préparait ses rumble balls.

-HEIIIN ? Mais... Robin n'est _jamais_ malade ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Elle m'a demandé où était Zoro !

Chopper garda le silence. Puis, une mine sérieuse sur le visage, il attrapa un stéthoscope et s'approcha de Robin (non sans emporter un tabouret, parce que la jeune femme faisait plus de deux fois sa taille, et que sans cela, il aurait eu du mal à atteindre ses imposants... hrmm... poumons pour prendre son pouls).

-Bon, allons-y. Robin, respire à fond, lentement.

-Fufufu, rigola la pas-si-malade-que-ça. Je ne suis pas souffrante, assura-t-elle.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu me poses cette question, alors que toi, tu as _toujours_ l'œil et l'oreille sur tout sans qu'on s'en rende compte, et qu'il n'y a personne plus au courant que toi de ce qui se passe sur ce bateau ? débita d'une traite Nami, sans respirer tellement elle était inquiète.

-Parce que justement, j'ai regardé partout, et qu'il n'est nulle part.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est pas encore perdu quelque part en allant à la vigie ? demanda Chopper.

-Certaine, j'ai regardé partout. Partout sauf...

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre des filles s'ouvrit, révélant un sabreur torse nu (et, il faut le dire, magnifiquement musclé) dans son encadrement. La mine endormie, il se gratta la tête en baillant. Mais si son charme aurait fait tomber n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour les deux filles qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement.

« Ne pas s'énerver, ne _surtout _pas s'énerver... » se répéta Nami mentalement. « Ne pas s'énerver, parce que d'abord, il ne sert à rien de lui hurler dessus, ce type est au moins aussi borné que Luffy. Et ensuite parce qu'il tape plus fort que moi. »

-Zoro ? appela-t-elle en se composant une mine d'ange souriant.

-Muh ?

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans notre chambre ?

-Ben j'dormais.

-Certes, accorda Nami, qui sentait ses efforts pour rester calme partir en fumée. Mais pourquoi dans _notre_ chambre ?

-Ah, c'était votre chambre ? C'est pour ça que j'trouvais pas mon lit. J'me disais aussi...

La rousse serra les poings, tandis que Chopper partait se cacher (du mauvais côté, évidemment) , et que Robin riait doucement.

-Tu vas me faire croire que non seulement tu t'es perdu sur ton propre bateau, mais qu'en plus tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

-Bah... c'est ce qui s'est passé non ? Alors pourquoi tu m'prends la tête ?

-CRÉTIN ! explosa finalement Nami en assénant un puissant coup de poing sur la tête du vert, qui, s'il avait senti le coup, ne broncha pas pour autant. Bien qu'une bosse se soit formée sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Justement non, siffla-t-elle. Ça n'arrive qu'à toi.

-Nami chériiie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit un cuistot curieux.

Avisant la mine furieuse de sa chère demoiselle à l'encontre du crétin marimo, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Eh, sabreur du dimanche ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ma beauté ?

-On t'as pas sonné sourcils vrillés !

-Tu m'as pas répondu ! T'es si bête que t'as pas compris ma question ?

-J'ai juste pas envie de répondre à une tête blonde au cerveau diminué !

-Tu cherches la merde ? menaça Sanji en levant la jambe, prêt à en découdre.

-Pas besoin, elle est en face de moi, répliqua Zoro avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres en dégainant son Shuushui.

Luffy, alerté par le bruit, quitta la cuisine, avec deux morceaux de viande en bouche, ce qui lui valut une réprimande du cuisinier (accompagnée d'un certain nombre de coups de pieds recouverts de haki biens sentis). Chopper eut peur de Zoro et sauta sur la tête d'Ussop qui se mit à courir partout en hurlant qu'un monstre l'attaquait. Nami soupira. Et finalement, quand elle monta enfin sur le waver pour aller chevaucher les vagues, ce ne fut pas pour se distraire de son ennui, mais pour se sortir de la soudaine agitation qui régnait désormais sur le pont. Le calme, c'est pas si mal, quand on y pense...

=( ' . ' )=

Effectivement, comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué Nami, Robin avait l'œil sur tout ce qui se passait à bord. Et avant que la mini-guerre n'éclate sur le pont, ses yeux étaient tournés (façon de parler) vers son capitaine. Il s'était certes installé dans la cuisine, mais ne mangeait pas. Le menton posé sur ses avant-bras, à moitié couché sur la table, il avait une mine pensive, et triste. Robin en avait déduit qu'il pensait à son frère. Au début de sa rêverie, il arborait un fin sourire alors que des pensées heureuses emplissaient son esprit. Il rit même un petit peu au souvenir de ses frères et lui essayant d'éviter en vain les coups de poings rageurs de Garp. Puis ses aventures et ses souffrances à Impel Down puis MarineFord lui revirent en mémoire.

Sa détermination, inébranlable, quand il était entré dans la prison.

Sa rage de vivre, incandescente, quand il avait été soigné du poison de Magellan.

Sa tristesse, tranchante, lorsqu'il avait trouvé la cellule vide.

Son espoir, rassurant, alors qu'ils traversaient la mer en direction de la place forte de la Marine.

Sa rage, encore la rage, puissante, impérieuse, lorsqu'il avait combattu aux côtés de Barbe-Blanche.

Sa joie, irrépressible, lorsque les menottes étaient finalement tombées.

Sa fierté, revigorante, alors qu'il avait combattu à ses côtés.

Sa douleur. Sa souffrance. Son désespoir. Déchirants, écrasants, drainant sa force, sa joie, sa fierté. Il avait regardé sa main. Il voyait encore sa paume couverte de sang alors que les derniers mots de son frère lui étaient revenus en mémoire, faisant couler ses larmes.

Puis il avait entendu du bruit dehors, avait essuyé ses yeux, et avait rapidement attrapé deux morceaux de viandes dans la réserve avant de les enfourner et de sortir. Il était le capitaine, le lien qui les unissait. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible devant eux. Si lui faiblissait, le lien faiblissait, et au final, cela entraînerait tout l'équipage dans sa chute.

Alors quand il sortit, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait, du moins en apparence, Robin fut la seule à remarquer les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés de son capitaine.

=( ' . ' )=

-East Blue, île de Dawn, village de Fuschia-

Dos à la salle de son bar, Makino était en train d'essuyer les verres qu'elle venait juste de laver quand une voix se fit entendre, alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient du comptoir.

-Salut la compagnie ! Je pourrais avoir une bière ?

Makino se retourna, souriante, pour servir l'homme qui s'était assit, et lâcha le verre, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son client. Les taches de rousseur qu'elle y voyait, reconnaissables entre mille, retenaient ses yeux. Elle releva son regard pour rencontrer les prunelles de celui qui lui faisait face. Elle contourna le bar, tremblante, et se tint un instant face à lui, incapable de bouger. Puis, sanglotante, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

L'homme faillit tomber de son tabouret.

-Wow ! Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

-Oh mon Dieu... C'est un miracle... hoquetait la jeune femme.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, dit-il en riant avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.


	5. Une phrase de trop

-Thousand Sunny, quelque part dans le nouveau monde-

Brook était debout au sommet du mât, en train de jouer un air de violon, quand il distingua un bâtiment au loin. Concentrant son regard dessus, il essaya de deviner s'il était juste un navire de passage ou une potentielle source de trouble. En clair : ami ou ennemi ?

-Yohohohoho ! Mon cher Luffy ! appela-t-il en sautant sur le pont.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Brook ?

-Je crois qu'on a de la visite ! J'ai aperçu un navire là-bas ! dit-il en montrant le côté gauche du Sunny. Même si je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohohoho !

-Arrête avec tes blagues débiles ! râla Zoro qui écoutait

-Un bateau ? hurla Luffy en se précipitant au bastingage pour vérifier les dire du squelette. Trop cool ! NAMI !

-Oui Luffy ?

-On peut y aller, hein dis ?

-C'est toi le capitaine je te rappelle Luffy, répondit-elle sans savoir si elle devait être amusée ou agacée par l'excitation de son capitaine.

-ALORS ON Y VA ! Sanji ! Barre à bâbord !

-À vos ordres Capitaine !

Alors que les deux bateaux avançaient l'un vers l'autre, Brook put enfin reconnaître le pavillon qu'ils arboraient. Un pavillon de pirate. Une tête de mort y était imprimée, surplombant deux cimeterres entrecroisés. Banal. En revanche, le deuxième drapeau sous le pavillon noir l'était moins. Une mouette sur fond bleu... étrange.

Lorsqu'ils furent bords à bords, et avant que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille ait pu faire quoique ce soit, leur capitaine s'était déjà mis en tête de faire ami-ami avec les nouveaux venus.

-HEHOOOO ! Il sont bizarres vos pavillon ! Vous êtes qui ?

-LUFFY ! hurlèrent ses camarades.

-Bah quoi ?

-Ça t'es pas venu à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être des ennemis ces types ? grinça Ussop

-Ben si c'est le cas on les éclate ! rigola Luffy, pas plus perturbé que ça.

Le sniper soupira. Irrécupérable. Un rire sardonique se fit soudain entendre.

-Le célèbre équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Quel honneur ! Je suis _heureux _de vous rencontrer enfin, dit la voix avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

Nami frissonna. Le ton était tout sauf amical. Elle regarda son capitaine, qui, imperméable à ce genre d'humeur, souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses amis, par contre, conscients de la menace étaient sur leurs gardes. Zoro avait tiré deux de ses sabres, Sanji avait allumé une cigarette. Les bras croisés de Robin indiquait sa détermination, et même Ussop, qui avait attrapé son lance-pierre, et Chopper, sous sa forme « humaine », se tenaient prêts. Franky était resté à la barre, pour surveiller les mouvements du Sunny, tandis que Brook avait discrètement été chargé par Nami de mettre du cola dans les carburateurs. Elle resserra sa prise sur son climatact.

-Shishishishishi ! Et toi ? T'es qui ?

-Je suis le vice-am... euh... le capitaine Speed, répondit la voix.

Un homme apparut alors et s'accouda contre le bastingage du navire. Grand, élancé, des cheveux aussi violet qu'une prune, il affichait une assurance qui était loin de rassurer l'équipage de Luffy.

-Je rêve ou il a failli dire qu'il était vice-amiral ? chuchota Ussop à Sanji.

-Ce type est tout sauf crédible. Il ment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Tu paries que Luffy va tomber dans le...

-Oh ! Alors t'es un pirate toi aussi ? demanda ledit Luffy en riant.

-... panneau, termina le brun au long nez avant de soupirer. Je déteste avoir raison parfois.

-Pas tout à fait, repris Speed. Dis-moi, Chapeau de Paille, sais-tu pourquoi j'avais si hâte de te rencontrer ?

L'équipage du « pirate » vint l'entourer, sabres au clair, avec un air malveillant. Luffy pencha sa tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

-Ben non, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Pour avoir ta prime ! À L'ATTAQUE ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes.

Zoro sourit, carnassier.

-Haaa ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais commencer. Hey ! Le cuistot à la manque ! J'parie que j'en abat deux fois plus que toi !

-Évite de trop parler, foutu crâne de mousse ! T'arriveras pas à suivre le rythme !

Se chamaillant toujours autant, le blond et le vert sautèrent à la rencontre des ennemis qui se ruaient sur eux, les fauchant proprement au passage, comme un paysan fauche le blé. Sauf que les hommes criaient beaucoup plus que de simples épis.

-Donc, tu veux m'attraper, dit Luffy à Speed. Ben viens ! J't'attend ! dit-il en souriant.

Les autres chapeaux de paille se jetèrent à leurs tours dans la bataille, usant de leurs pouvoirs et de leurs armes pour neutraliser les hommes de Speed (parfois de façon _définitive_, surtout chez Robin et Zoro).

Luffy, quand à lui, avait entamé un combat avec l'homme-prune. Et il se rendit bien vite compte que ledit homme avait mangé un Fruit du Démon. Le fruit du Fissa-Fissa, qui lui permettait de se mouvoir si vite que personne ne pouvait le suivre des yeux. Il apparaissait et disparaissait de tous les côtés, multipliant les entailles sans gravités sur le corps de caoutchouc de Luffy. Sauf que ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Le brun s'énerva.

-_Gear second _!

Sa peau prit une légère teinte rosée et se mit à fumer. Il bougeait désormais beaucoup plus vite, mais c'était toujours insuffisant pour égaler la vitesse de Speed.

Ce dernier ne retenait pas ses coups, et bientôt, malgré toute la détermination dont il faisait preuve, Luffy mit un genou à terre.

De leur côté, Zoro et les autres avaient mit au minimum K.O. tous les hommes du faux pirate. Ils regardaient maintenant le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, se demandant s'il fallait qu'ils interviennent. Le bretteur tira son Wado, prêt à s'interposer, lorsque Speed s'arrêta devant Luffy.

-Tu n'es pas si fort que ça, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, ricana-t-il. Regarde-toi, cela fait à peine quelques minutes que l'on à commencé, et tu es déjà à bout de souffle. Tu es pitoyable.

Ussop serra les poings. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet imbécile ! Et Speed continua sur sa lancée.

-_On comprend aisément que tu n'aies pas réussi à sauver ton frère_...

=( ' . ' )=

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'espèce d'asperge à coloration douteuse, Zoro rengaina son sabre et recula pour s'asseoir sur le pont du bateau ennemi. Le reste de l'équipage, la mine sombre, alla se poster près du second. Speed ricanait, sans savoir qu'il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il était allé trop loin. _Beaucoup_ trop loin. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière à présent.

Les mots qu'il avait prononcé avaient réveillé une puissance que personne sur le Sunny n'était en mesure d'arrêter. Même Zoro, qui était le meilleur ami de Luffy, mais également son second et le membre le plus fort de son équipage, n'aurait pu s'interposer. Et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Une phrase, une _seule_ phrase, et la douleur du brun s'était réveillée, lancinante. Mais cette fois, il ne s'effondra pas. Il y a deux ans, il s'était écroulé, évanouit, incapable de supporter le choc. Pas cette fois.

Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément, laissant la souffrance qui coulait dans ses veines se nicher au creux de son ventre, s'y rouler en boule. Une boule qui se réchauffait alors que la souffrance devenait colère, puis haine. Et lorsqu'elle se transforma en force, elle était comme de la lave en fusion qui s'infiltra dans tout son corps, rugissante, avide de vengeance.

-Pauvre, pauvre frangin, comme il a dû être déçu que tu n'aies pas été en mesure de lui venir en aide...

-La ferme, marmonna Luffy.

Nami pleurait, une main sur la bouche. Elle avait mal pour son capitaine. Sanji serrait les dents si fort que sa cigarette fut tranchée en deux. Et si les yeux de l'archéologue avaient été des pistolets, Speed serait mort fusillé sur le coup.

-Il a dû mourir avec tellement de regrets sur la conscience... Comme c'est dommage...

-LA FERME !

-Eh bien, eh bien, tu perds tes moyens ?  
Luffy se releva, et réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête, couvrant ses yeux d'une ombre noire, reflet de celle qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur le faux pirate et ses grands airs.

-Tu sais quel est le point faible de ton Fruit ? demanda le brun d'une voix aussi froide que la mort.

Surpris, Speed ne répondit pas. Il n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps. Rapide comme l'éclair, et avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, le garçon attrapa le col de chemise du violet.

-TA VITESSE NE TE SERT À RIEN SI JE T'IMMOBILISE !

Il plaqua l'homme au sol, enroulant ses jambes autour de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Puis il activa le gear second.

-_GOMU GOMU NO_..., cria-t-il en balançant ses bras derrière lui.

-N... N... Non... Att... Attend, bêla Speed.

-_JET BAZOOKA _!

Les mains de caoutchouc, s'écrasèrent sur le visage de l'homme à terre qui s'enfonça dans le plancher. Les yeux vides, inconscient, il laissa échapper des gouttes de sang de sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour le brun. Sa rage n'était pas apaisée, et, désactivant le gear second, il continua à frapper Speed de ses poings, défoulant sa rage. Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois... à la dixième attaque, ses amis détournèrent le regard. Luffy ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme-prune évanouit ne ressentait plus rien. Il donna un dernier coup pour détruire le bateau, laissant les hommes de Speed le repêcher. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille sauta sur le Sunny, échappant au bain forcé qui les menaçait. Se détournant des débris, Luffy rejoignit son équipage. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient.

-Franky, on dégage d'ici. Ça sent la charogne, ordonna le capitaine d'une voix blanche.

Sans un mot, Franky obtempéra. Luffy partit s'asseoir sur la tête de lion du Sunny. Les autres rentrèrent dans les différentes pièces du navire. Ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de rester seul.

Lorsqu'il entendit la dernière porte se fermer, le brun prit une grande inspiration et hurla sa peine à la mer.

=( ' . ' )=

-Île de Junibia, quelque part sur Grand Line-

Ayant démissionné de la Marine en même temps que Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp se reposait. Il avait promit de rester pour former les nouvelles recrues, mais s'était accordé une semaine de vacances dans une résidence à Junibia, une petite île exotique de Grand Line. Il était tranquillement en train de se préparer un triple sandwich œuf-bacon-fromage-steak (de la salade ? Pour quoi faire?), lorsqu'il entendit deux coups hésitants à sa porte.

Grommelant comme quoi on-avait-pas-idée-de-venir-le-déranger-pendant-son-déjeuner, il tourna la poignée, prêt à rembarrer l'insolent qui s'incrustait. Avec un bon coup de poing si nécessaire.

Ce fut pourtant lui qui se prit un coup au sommet du crâne avant même d'avoir pu réagir.

-Celui-là, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais sur le cœur ! s'exclama son agresseur. Au moins depuis l'enfance !

Garp se figea, arrêtant de masser sa tête endolorie lorsqu'il reconnut la voix. Il aperçut le tatouage sur le bras droit de la personne devant lui, et sourit. Il souriait lorsqu'il rencontra enfin le regard de son petit fils. Il riait lorsqu'il se redressa pour poser les mains sur ses épaules. Il pleurait lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

-Salut le vieux ! chuchota l'homme dans son oreille.

-T'es revenu me voir pour t'intégrer à la marine sale mioche ?

-Tu rêves ! Je suis et je resterai un pirate.

Et pour la première fois en vingt ans, Garp ne réagit pas.


	6. Promesse à l'océan

-Thousand Sunny, quelque part entre l'île des Hommes-Poissons et Punk Hazard-

Pas un seul nuage n'était visible dans le ciel estival du Nouveau Monde. Le soleil tapait fort, et la chaleur était harassante. Assez pour que même Luffy se retrouve confiné à l'intérieur,la langue sortie, la tête sur la table, gémissant qu'il fondait. Zoro faisait ses exercices de méditation dans la vigie. Sanji préparait des glaces pour ses chéries dans la cuisine, sous l'œil gourmand de Luffy.. Ses chéries, justement, étaient installées dans le bureau, l'une avec ses livres et l'autre avec ses cartes. Nami avait expressément demandé à être au calme. Chopper préparait d'étranges mixtures de toutes sortes en cas de maladies/blessures/dommages corporels divers. Brook et Franky jouaient ensemble de la musique dans le salon à l'aquarium (Brook voulait voir si ses mélodies avaient un effet sur les poissons).

Seul Ussop était dehors, s'occupant avec beaucoup de soin de nouvelles graines qu'il voulait tester et qui avaient besoin d'une température intensément élevée pour croître. Le grand Sniper King, Maître des Pop Greens et ami d'Héraklès se devait d'être toujours prêt à l'assaut ! Il arrosait doucement ses plantations lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Il leva la tête. De gros nuages noirs étaient soudainement apparus au-dessus de lui, menaçants. Il soupira. Encore une tempête. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait expérimenter ses nouveaux projectiles. Il courut vers le bureau.

-Namiiiii ! Appela-t-il en ouvrant violemment la porte.

La rousse sursauta, fit un mouvement brusque, et renversa son encrier sur la carte qu'elle était en train de tracer. Elle regarda un moment le désastre avant de se tourner lentement vers Ussop. Qui déglutit. À ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Loin. Très loin. Genre de l'autre côté du monde. Voire de la galaxie. Voire même de l'Univers.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une _très_ bonne excuse, susurra-t-elle.

Ussop hoqueta. Nami était décidément vraiment terrifiante Plus que tous les adversaires qu'il avait affronté jusqu'ici.

-Ilyadesnuagesnoirsaudessusdubateauunetempêtesepréparemetapepassilteplaîtmerci, débita-t-il sans respirer.

-ARTICULE AVANT QUE JE NE M'ÉNERVE !

-Il y a des nuages noirs au dessus du bateau, une tempête se prépare. Me tape pas, s'il te plaît merci, dit-il à peine moins vite.

Mais Nami avait compris. Elle se rua à l'extérieur, et, avisant d'un coup d'œil l'aspect du ciel, appela ses compagnons.

-TOUT LE MONDE À SON POSTE ! UN TYPHON NOUS ARRIVE DESSUS !

Là où une seconde auparavant régnait le calme et l'oisiveté, une furieuse agitation se faisait maintenant sentir. Comme une mécanique bien huilée, chacun connaissait son rôle en fonction de ses capacités, et aidait ceux qui avaient le plus de mal. Les querelles de Zoro et Sanji, la peur d'Ussop, l'exubérance de Luffy et la timidité de Chopper n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Chacun était où il le fallait quand il le fallait. Zoro, Chopper (sous sa forme « humaine ») et Franky (sans conteste les trois membres les plus forts de l'équipage à part Luffy), se chargeaient de maintenir les voiles à la force des bras, tirant sur les cordes qui y étaient rattachées. Ils devaient empêcher les larges pans de toile de flotter dans tous les sens le temps que les autre les replient. Et justement, Luffy, Ussop et Brook, les plus agiles, montaient sur le mât pour le faire. Sanji tenait la barre, aux ordres de sa Nami chérie, s'aidant de coups de pieds dosés à la perfection pour la tourner lorsque le courant devenait trop fort. Robin agissait à distance, ses membres apparaissant partout où on avait besoin de bras supplémentaires. Tantôt attachant les voiles au mât, tantôt apparaissant sur le torse de Zoro, Franky ou Chopper pour les aider à tirer, tantôt, même, montrant à Nami un courant, un tourbillon, ou une vague qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Rien n'échappait à son regard acéré. Et lorsque les voiles furent repliées, Ussop et Franky allèrent immédiatement préparer du cola pour un éventuel décollage, attendant le commandement de la navigatrice.

Mécontent de leurs efforts, le vent redoubla de violence. Brook et Chopper (redevenu tout petit tout mignon pour plus de confort) faillirent s'envoler. Luffy les rattrapa à temps et les maintint contre le mât, les y ficelant avec son bras élastique. Robin, épuisée par les efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour aider tout le monde était à deux doigts de se laisser emporter. Zoro planta son Sandai dans le pont du bateau (il se ferait franchement engueuler par Franky plus tard mais tant pis), et retint Robin par la taille contre lui, l'empêchant de passer par dessus bord. Elle rougit légèrement mais ne se débattit pas, heureuse de ne pas avoir à lutter elle-même contre les rafales. Zoro eut un sourire satisfait. C'est l'autre crétin de cuistot amoureux qui allait râler...

Pour l'instant, ledit cuistot amoureux avait du mal à contenir la barre. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est que Nami ordonne le coup de Burst, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à le faire. Bon. Apparemment, ils pouvaient se sortir de là par les moyens traditionnels.

Et effectivement, emporté par les vagues et les courants, le Sunny ne tarda pas à sortir de la tempête, à peine amoché. Le bois d'Adam faisait bien son travail. Lorsque le vent eut abandonné la lutte et admit sa défaite, il retomba, et le soleil brilla de nouveau. La chaleur s'abattit d'un coup sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Luffy libéra ses amis qui tombèrent au sol, tremblants. Chopper reprit vite ses esprits et regarda rapidement s'il y avait des blessés. À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ussop et Franky remontèrent de la cale et le cyborg repéra vite le sabre du vert enfoncé dans le bois (recouvert de gazon mais quand même) de son cher bateau. Zoro se releva, maintenant Robin contre lui juste assez longtemps pour que Sanji les voie, un sourire impertinent aux lèvres. Chopper corrigea. Il n'y avait pas _encore _de blessés. La tempête la plus menaçante n'était apparemment pas celle qui venait du ciel...

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, dortoir des hommes-

Luffy se réveilla en pleine nuit. Inhabituel. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il se demanda un instant s'il était malade, mais non, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Par contre il avait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud. Il décida que sortir du dortoir ne lui ferait pas de mal.

L'air frais de la nuit sur sa peau calma la sensation désagréable. Il fit un petit signe à Brook, qui était de garde, et s'appuya sur l'un des rayons de la crinière de la figure de proue. Il regarda l'horizon.

Quelque part, là-bas, il y avait le One Piece. Il y avait Mihawk, et toutes les îles du monde. Il y avait des ennemis à affronter, tous plus vaillants les uns que les autres. Il y avait All Blue, la clef d'un Remède Miracle, et les Ponéglyphes qui racontaient le Siècle Perdu. Il y avait les bateaux les plus prodigieux qui seraient bientôt rejoints par le leur, et il y avait Laboon qui les attendait avec patience.

Quelque part là-bas, il y avait leurs rêves.

-_Plus tard, je quitterai cette île, je naviguerai sur les mers et je serais enfin libre ! dit le petit noble blond en souriant, déterminé._

_-Ben moi, je fonderais mon équipage et je deviendrais le plus grand pirate du monde ! s'était exclamé le plus grand des trois frères en brandissant sa barre de fer._

_-À moi ! À moi ! Moi je serais... LE ROI DES PIRATES ! avait hurlé le gamin au chapeau de paille, prenant à témoin ses frères, l'océan et le monde._

Luffy sourit tristement en se rappelant de leur promesse ce jour-là. Sabo était mort à peine quelques mois après, et son frère l'avait maintenant rejoint. Pour eux, il _devait_ accomplir son rêve. Son sourire s'élargit.

Et pour la première fois en deux ans, il se rendit compte qu'il pensait à son frère sans ressentir la douleur sourde qui l'assaillait habituellement. Comme si il était près de lui à l'instant même. Il retourna dans le dortoir, plein de confiance. Confiance en lui, confiance en ses amis. Confiance en la mer, ses trésors et ses dangers. Confiance en l'avenir. Confiance en la vie.

=( ' . ' )=

-Île des Hommes-Poissons, baie des Sirènes-

Jinbei était pour l'instant resté sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons pour aider à mettre en place de nouvelles institutions pour les humains. Et pour maintenir l'ordre surtout. Car si certains habitants étaient heureux de ne plus avoir à craindre les hommes, d'autres ne voulaient en aucun cas y avoir affaire. Un garde vint le prévenir que l'un d'eux était d'ailleurs entré, montré sur un étrange petit bateau.

L'ancien Capitaine Corsaire se rendit sur les quais, fendant la foule agilement malgré sa corpulence. À peine arrivé sur place, il annonça :

-Bienvenue sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, étranger.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il se rendit compte de l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

-Étranger ? Vraiment ? Je pars à peine deux ans et je deviens un étranger pour toi ? dit l'homme avec un sourire narquois.

-T... Toi ? Mais... Tu es mort... bégaya-t-il en fixant un peu bêtement les cheveux noirs et le collier rouge de son interlocuteur.

-Ah ? J'étais pas au courant.

Son rire résonna alors dans le port de l'île, haut et clair, débordant de vie. Jinbei sourit, heureux de le retrouver.

-Hey, Jinbei ?

-Hum ?

-Merci d'avoir prit soin de lui, dit l'homme avec un clin d'œil.

Et le Paladin des Mers ne put que rire à son tour.

-Tu ne devrais pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il n'est pas partit il y a très longtemps.

-J'ai tout mon temps, vieux poisson. Allons boire un coup et manger un bout. Mais je te préviens ! C'est toi qui offre !

Jinbei ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, s'attirant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de son ami. Son porte-monnaie allait nettement s'alléger... Mais ça en valait la peine.


	7. Vision d'avenir

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. En fait, je me suis un peu laissée emportée sur la première partie du texte. J'espère toutefois que ce n'était pas trop hors-contexte, et que j'ai quand même réussi à rattacher ce passage aux suivants. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour m'engueuler si ça vous à barbé ^^ Bisous cramés :D**

* * *

-Thousand Sunny, entre l'île des Hommes-Poissons et Punk Hazard-

-J'en ai un ! J'en ai un ! cria Chopper en tirant sur le manche de sa canne à pêche.

-Vas-y ! Remonte-le ! répondit Ussop.

-Ça doit être un gros, il se débat !

-MANGEEEEER ! hurlait Luffy en sautant partout.

Mais la bête ne voulait pas sortir de l'eau et tirait obstinément sur la ligne, manquant de la casser... Ou d'emmener le pauvre renne avec elle. Il prit sa forme « humaine » pour accroître sa puissance, mais rien n'y fit.

-Venez m'aider ! demanda-t-il d'une voix haletante d'efforts.

Luffy attrapa la taille de son médecin d'un bras et enroula l'autre autour du mât, alors qu'Ussop allait chercher sa nouvelle « Ussop-épuisette », destinée à recevoir le plus gros des monstres marins jamais pêchés sur Grand Line, et c'était lui, le Grand Capitaine Ussop qui allait l'attraper... bla bla bla.

Les deux compagnons firent tant et si bien qu'ils parvinrent finalement à remonter la bestiole... Qui se révéla être la chose la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais... Non, peut-être pas. Ils avaient vu pas mal de choses plus qu'étrange dans ce monde de dingue. Disons que c'était très très bizarre. Le... truc... était composé d'une tête, d'un poitrail et de pattes avant de chèvres, et d'une queue de requin. Des branchies palpitaient derrière ses joues. Toute son anatomie, avant compris, était recouverte d'écailles qui se dégradaient du blanc le plus pur au noir des profondeurs, en passant par un magnifique bleu océan. Il avait des sabots fourchus, et deux cornes torsadées recourbées vers l'arrière qui paraissaient sculptées dans du nacre. Ses yeux tranchaient par leur rouge écarlate.

-Un Capricorne, souffla Robin, les yeux écarquillés.

-Sérieusement ? chuchota Nami. Mais cette bête est légendaire non ?

-Rare mais pas légendaire. Il est considéré comme un esprit de l'eau. Il accompagne les bateaux qu'il juge digne de naviguer ici. On l'appelle aussi le « Messager de l'Océan ». En voir un est un heureux présage, et peu sont ceux qui ont pu avoir ce privilège. Quand à en capturer un... À ce que je sais, personne n'a jamais réussi. On dit aussi qu'il prédit l'avenir, mais je doute que ce soit vrai.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ça se mange pas alors ?

-SURTOUT PAS ! cria l'archéologue. Si on le mange, c'est comme si on déclarait la guerre à la mer elle-même !

C'était rare de voir la brune aussi angoissée à la seule mention d'une idée. Cela calma les ardeurs stomacales de Luffy. Pour l'instant du moins. Sanji se jura de garder un œil sur son capitaine... On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête à cet imbécile heureux !

-Messager de l'Océan ou pas, le Capri... Caprichose est en train de mourir, remarqua Zoro.

En effet, la bête convulsait sur le pont du Sunny, à la recherche d'air. Ses branchies palpitaient vainement sur son cou, et ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus faibles.

-Yohohoho ! Je vais tout de suite le mettre dans l'aquarium ! proposa le squelette mélomane.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de se faire enfermer Brook, répondit Ussop.

Chopper regardait l'animal depuis un moment, pensif, en marmonnant dans sa bar... fourrure.

-Oi ! Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le bretteur.

-C'est pas normal qu'il soit aussi faible. On ne l'a pêché qu'il y a une ou deux minutes. Il ne devrait pas être dans cet état. Il n'aurait même pas dû être remonté si facilement. Même avec tout l'équipage, nous n'aurions au mieux pu que le ralentir. Mieux, il n'aurait même pas dû s'accrocher à l'hameçon de ma ligne ! Je dois l'examiner. Brook à raison, il faut le mettre dans l'aquarium pour l'instant.

-Alors dépêche-toi de le faire, Chopper ! ordonna Luffy. On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui, dit Nami.

-Non. Je me fie juste à sa morphologie. Observe ses muscles. Ils sont la preuve d'une puissance certaine. Et son regard est extrêmement expressif et intelligent. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il sait tout des hommes, de la pêche et des océans. Allez, Brook, dépêche toi !

Le violoniste s'exécuta et embarqua le Capricorne dans ses bras. Il le déposa délicatement dans l'eau de l'aquarium. L'animal mythique parut prendre une grande goulée d'air et se calma.

-Franky ? appela le médecin de bord. Il faudrait que tu me fabrique un truc pour que je puisse aller sous l'eau sans risque. Un genre de combinaison ou un truc du style.

-Tu peux _suuuperrr_ compter sur moi Chopper ! dit le cyborg en prenant la pose. J'te rapporte ça dans cinq minutes.

Et en effet, quatre minutes et cinquante-trois secondes plus tard, Franky revenait avec une magnifique combinaison sur mesure pour le petit renne. Bon, il aurait pu s'abstenir de la peindre en orange fluo, mais tout le monde sait qu'il adore les couleurs flashy...

Une fois la tenue enfilée (ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une grosse mandarine... avec des bois), Chopper s'immergea dans l'aquarium. Il repéra bien vite une blessure au niveau de la queue de la créature. Un filet de liquide argenté s'en échappait. Le sang du Capricorne. Il en recueillit un peu dans une fiole, tant bien que mal, puis pansa la plaie. Il parlait à la bête pour la rassurer, et celle-ci lui répondait. Ah oui, il savait se faire comprendre de tous les animaux, c'est vrai. Même des animaux quasi-légendaires apparemment. Le mini-toubib toqua contre la vitre et Franky déploya un bras façon Inspecteur Gadget pour le sortir de l'eau.

-Il a dit qu'il s'était blessé en défendant son fils contre un monstre marin. Il nous remercie, mais il voudrait repartir au plus vite car le petit l'attend sûrement et doit être inquiet. Il nous donne son sang en échange, dit Chopper.

-Son sang ? Pourquoi ? demanda Sanji.

-Aucune idée. Il a juste dit qu'il voudrait que le capitaine de notre bateau en boive un peu. Il assure que c'est sans danger.

-Robin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit Nami. On peut lui faire confiance ?

-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous voudrait du mal. Et puis, les Capricornes sont censés être des esprits pacifiques. Ils apportent la bénédiction de l'océan. Ce ne sont pas eux les esprits vengeurs. Ce seraient plutôt les hydres. Je vous en parlerais une autre fois.

-Comme tu veux. Bon. Luffy ? appela la rousse en se retournant vers son capitaine... qui n'était plus là.

-Ben où est-il passé ? demanda Franky.

-Yohohoho ! Je crois qu'il est sur le pont.

-Zoro, va le chercher.

-Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir la sorcière ? C'est pas toi mon capitaine.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à Nami-chérie, gazon ambulant !

-Tu me cherches ?

Robin dut intervenir.

-Fine-lame ? Tu pourrais aller le chercher s'il te plaît ?

Zoro rengaina ses sabres, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce. Il trouva Luffy sur le pont, un mini-Capricorne dans les bras... et un méga Roi des Mers K.O derrière lui.

-Il voulait quoi le steak ? demanda le sabreur, blasé.

Après tout, buter des monstres dont les dents faisaient plus de vingt fois la taille du Sunny, c'était devenu un rituel. Matin, midi et soir. Pour généralement les manger ces mêmes matins, midis et soirs.

-Bouffer le bébé du requin-chèvre, répondit Luffy. J'l'ai explosé. Il avait une sale tête, et j'aime pas qu'on s'attaque aux bébés de mes amis.

Zoro arqua un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus à ajouter à leur liste d'amis.

-On va relâcher la bestiole. Il t'a fait un cadeau. Remet le p'tit à l'eau. Son papa va le rejoindre dans cinq minutes.

-Un cadeau ? COOL !

Il déposa le chevreau dans la mer.

-Tu bouges pas de là toi ! J'reviens ! dit le capitaine en souriant.

Mais alors qu'il allait retourner dans le salon à l'aquarium, Brook arriva avec, une nouvelle fois, le Capricorne dans les bras.

-Yohohoho ! Mon cher Luffy !

-Hey Brook ! Faut remettre le requin-chèvre à l'eau, son bébé craint plus rien. J'ai tabassé le monstre qui allait le bouffer, dit-il en désignant le corps du Roi des Mers derrière lui.

La bête bêla.

-Il te remercie, traduisit Chopper. Et il a aussi dit qu'il t'offrait son sang. Tu devrais le boire quand il sera parti. Enfin, juste quelques gouttes.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Son sang ?

-Il a dit que ça t'aiderai à devenir plus fort.

Les yeux du garçon au chapeau de paille brillèrent.

-GÉNIAL ! Merci le requin-chèvre !

Brook remit l'animal mythique à l'eau. Il alla faire un câlin à son petit, puis tout deux s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière.

-Il aurait au moins pu dire merci, marmonna Ussop.

-CHOPPEEEEEER ! JE VEUX MON CADEAU ! hurla l'homme élastique.

-Oui oui, ça va. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

Au fond du fragile réceptacle de verre luisaient quelques gouttes de sang argenté.

-Il a dit que tu devais les boire d'un coup.

-Il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

-Trop serait nuisible. Et puis, on ne sait jamais.

Luffy haussa les épaules. Il faisait confiance au petit renne. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et rejeta la tête en arrière pour avaler le liquide. Une minute passa, et rien ne se produisit.

-Eeeeeh ! C'est de l'arnaque son... AAAAAAHHHH !

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, il se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête. La douleur qui pulsait soudain sous son crâne était insupportable.

-LUFFY ! cria Ussop, paniqué. QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ? LUFFY !

Tout tourna, puis Luffy s'effondra.

=( ' . ' )=

Il flotte. Non, il vole. Au dessus des vagues que les reflets du soleil couchant teintent de sang et d'or. Il ne voit rien à part cette étendue éclatante qui se perd jusqu'à l'horizon, au delà de toute portée humaine.

Il plonge, redressant son vol juste avant de frôler les flots. Quelques vagues tentent de l'attraper, mais il les évite. Elles insistent un peu puis laissent le garçon s'éloigner. Comme pour admettre leur défaite, elles s'ouvrent devant lui.

C'est là qu'il le voit. Son cher Sunny. Il plane doucement vers lui, laissant les courants d'air marin le porter. Mais à mesure qu'il se rapproche, l'air devient de plus en plus chaud. Il plisse les yeux, tentant de discerner ce qu'il se passe. Des flammes. Le bateau est en flamme. Il hurle, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Alors il accélère, se laisse tomber sur le pont de son navire.

Ses amis sont là. Mais ils ne paraissent pas le voir. Ils fixent l'incendie derrière lui, une expression choquée sur le visage.

Il se retourne lentement. Distingue quelque chose au milieu du brasier incandescent. Une silhouette... Un monstre ? Non... Un homme ?

Avant qu'il puisse reconnaître son identité, les flammes l'enveloppent, et tout devient noir.

=( ' . ' )=

-À bord du Red Force, sur la mer Maubeugemour, dans le Nouveau Monde-

Shanks le Roux se réveilla lorsque son haki le prévint que quelqu'un d'étranger à l'équipage était arrivé sur le bateau. Le fait qu'il le maintienne actif pendant la nuit sans même y penser était décidément bien utile. Il se leva et sortit de sa cabine, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme l'attendait, assis sur la balustrade qui entourait le pont du Red Force , son sourire reconnaissable entre mille dessiné sur ses lèvres. Un sourire joyeux, canaille et beau comme un rayon de soleil. Si proche de celui de son frère.

-T'en as mis du temps pour venir nous rendre visite, l'apostropha le Roux.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-C'est que j'ai été pas mal occupé... Pis bon, la Grande Faucheuse s'était mis en tête de faire de moi son nouveau petit copain. J'te raconte pas la galère pour la convaincre de me laisser tranquille !

-Dahahahaha !

-Paraît que tu m'as cherché un moment ?

-Ben j'te croyais mort, j'pensais que les Marines t'avaient brûlé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Perspective qui sembla beaucoup amuser son interlocuteur.

-Bon, et ton sens de l'hospitalité vieux rouquin ? Tu vas quand même pas me laisser la gorge sèche !

Shanks partit d'un autre rire tonitruant.

-LES GARS ! DEBOUT ! AMENEZ LE RHUM ! ET LA VIANDE ! CE SOIR, ON S'DÉCHAÎNE !

Et, de toutes les chambres, on entendit des pirates hurler leur joie... alors que la plupart étaient encore en pyjama !


	8. À la lueur du crépuscule

-Sur une petite île fleurie, dans le Nouveau Monde-

L'homme mit pied à terre et tira son bateau sur le sable blanc de la plage. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, même les rares oiseaux semblaient respecter la douce paix du lieu. L'île était minuscule, il n'y avait qu'une colline parsemée de fleurs dessus. La brume matinale teintait l'atmosphère d'une touche intime, scintillant au gré des rayons du soleil.

Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Ensuite, il pourrait aller le voir.

Il gravit lentement la pente, le son de ses pas étouffé par l'herbe tendre. Il s'arrêta devant le socle de marbre blanc. Un long mât de bois y était fiché, un mât qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Ce qu'il restait du bateau qui l'avait accueilli. Et sur le long manche de bois, sous le pavillon noir tant aimé et respecté, un large manteau blanc claquait doucement au rythme des courants d'air marins. Il eut l'impression fugace qu'il était encore sur le dos de son propriétaire. Le tissu était brûlé, troué, déchiré... Mais le symbole qui l'ornait était intact, comme s'il ne pouvait pas être atteint. Comme s'il était indifférent aux canons, aux armes, aux pouvoirs des ennemis. Indifférent à la mort.

L'homme se retint de prendre le long vêtement et de se rouler en boule dedans. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Il devait se montrer fort. Pour lui.

Il ne fit qu'en caresser la manche avant de s'asseoir devant la tombe, immobile et silencieux. Il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Il ne sentait pas le vent froid sur son visage, et les embruns de la mer qui venaient se déposer sur ses joues, comme pour mimer les larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser couler.

Une brise tendre chassa l'écharpe de brume qui masquait le nom du défunt gravé dans le marbre. L'homme ferma les yeux, refoulant sa tristesse au fond de lui, l'enfermant dans son cœur, avec ses souvenirs.

-On se reverra sur les mers, Père.

Puis il se détourna et reprit sa route.

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, entre l'île des Hommes-Poissons et Punk Hazard-

Luffy se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il avait faim. Pas vraiment une sensation nouvelle. La deuxième chose fut qu'il était incapable de bouger. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un marteau s'amusait à taper sur une enclume dans son crâne et qu'il faisait un boucan d'enfer... et un mal de chien !

Il tourna la tête, avisant Ussop qui le veillait. Le sniper était assis au sol et essayait de mettre au point tout un tas d'inventions étrange. Finalement, l'enclume et le marteau ne venaient peut-être pas que de sa tête.

-Eh Ussop ? Kesstufou ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait l'impression d'avoir une éponge gorgée d'eau à la place de la langue... et du coton à la place du cerveau. Son ami sursauta.

-LUFFYYYYYYY ! T'ES RÉVEILLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

-Ngh, grogna l'autre. Moins fort Ussop.

-J'vais chercher Chopper !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin entra dans la pièce.

-Comment tu te sens Luffy ?

-Mal à la tête... Humpf.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Mal à la tête ? répéta Chopper. C'est tout ?

-Bouche comme si mousse dedans. Sens plus mes muscles. Soif. Faim.

Le renne écarquillait les yeux à mesure que son capitaine lui décrivait ses symptômes. Puis il eut un petit rire. Et c'est avec un air totalement innocent qu'il annonça son diagnostic au brun.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi Luffy. Tu as juste la gueule de bois. Ça va passer dans quelques heures.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Reste couché, je vais demander à Sanji de t'apporter de l'eau et de quoi manger. Tu sortiras quand tu te sentiras mieux.

Et Chopper sortit, laissant là Luffy avec son enclume et son marteau.

=( ' . ' )=

-Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde-

Il filait sur les vagues. Son Striker ronronnait sous lui, aussi rapide que le vent. Mais il n'allait toujours pas assez vite. Deux ans qu'il attendait ce moment. Il lui restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, et il voulait y être avant que le soleil ne se soit endormit derrière l'horizon. Il regarda la carte de vie qu'il tenait toujours en main... Et s'aperçut que son cap n'était plus le bon ! Il avait dérivé sans s'en rendre compte !

-Putain de bordel de merde ! Ça commence à m'échauffer cette histoire !

Il réajusta la direction de son bateau et augmenta encore l'allure. Le Striker abandonna son confortable ronronnement pour un puissant rugissement, et en quelques secondes, il doubla sa vitesse.

-Plus vite ! Allez ! YAAAAH !

=( ' . ' )=

-Infirmerie du Thousand Sunny-

Une heure après, Chopper était de retour, suivit de Robin. Le capitaine avait mangé et se sentait un peu mieux. Enfin, disons qu'il était capable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes.

-J'm'ennuiiiiie, gémit le malade.

-Je m'en doute, rigola Chopper. Dis-moi, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand tu t'es évanoui ?

-Euuuh... J'ai vu un truc j'crois.

-Une vision ? Intéressant, dit Robin. Tu peux me la raconter, Capitaine ?

Et Luffy narra ce qui s'était passé. Le vol, la mer, le Sunny, les flammes, la silhouette.

-Après, je me souviens de rien et je me suis réveillé ici, malade comme un chien.

-Mmmm...

Robin se plongea dans ses pensées. Finalement, les rumeurs selon lesquelles les Capricornes prédisaient l'avenir étaient peut-être fondées...

-Robin ? Ça va ? demanda le renne.

-Oui, oui. Je réfléchissais. Je pense que tu as vu le futur, Luffy, déclara l'archéologue.

-Le futur ? Tu veux dire que j'ai vu ce qui va se passer bientôt ?

-Eh bien... C'est ce que veux dire futur non ? Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est s'il est proche ou lointain. Tu n'as pas d'autres détails ?

-Ben à part le fait que le soleil se couchait... Non. Enfin si, vous étiez tout pile comme aujourd'hui. Mêmes vêtements, et tout et tout.

-Mmm... Donc cela pourrait arriver ce soir...

-TU VEUX DIRE QUE CE QUE LUFFY A VU VA ARRIVER CE SOIR ? hurla Chopper, paniqué.

-C'est possible.

Et le médecin des Chapeaux de Paille se mit à courir dans tout les sens, en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas finir en rôti de renne.

-Oi ! Chopper ! Arrête de hurler ! râla Luffy. Mal au crâne.

-Désolé, chuchota le petit en s'arrêtant net.

-Je vais demander à Franky de se tenir prêt en cas d'incendie, dit Robin pour le calmer. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit docteur. Et puis tu sais, tu es bien plus mignon quand tu es joyeux.

-Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ~, chantonna le renne en se tortillant.

-Ngh... Dormir, marmonna le brun.

-Quoi ? Oh euh, oui ! On s'en va Luffy, on te laisse dormir. Tu m'appelles si il y a un problème d'accord ?

Luffy agita vaguement la main alors que ses deux amis le laissaient seul, puis se rendormit aussi sec.

=( ' . ' )=

-Allez allez allez !

Le soleil commençait à rougir et à disparaître derrière l'horizon. L'homme faisait maintenant la course contre lui, se jurant d'arriver avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée. Repoussant les limites de son embarcation, il dévalait des vagues plus hautes les unes que les autres comme il aurait dévalé le flanc d'une colline enneigée. Et avec au moins autant de plaisir et d'excitation. Couplé aux frissons que lui procurait son défi de rapidité, il se sentait plein d'adrénaline, l'âme joyeuse, et libre comme jamais.

Et en plus, sa destination était _son_ bateau à _lui_. Comme il devait avoir changé, depuis deux ans... Déjà, entre Alabasta et MarineFord, il y avait eu une certaine métamorphose... Mais là ! Il avait vraiment hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant ! Et aussi... Il avait hâte de lui dire _enfin_ la vérité... Cette vérité qu'il lui cachait depuis le jour de ses seize ans...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et constata qu'il avait ralenti. Poussant un cri mêlé de joie et de défi, il reprit de la vitesse.

=( ' . ' )=

-Bon, voilà ! Si un incendie arrive, comme la prédiction de Luffy l'a annoncé, on sera prêts à le recevoir de pied ferme ! s'exclama Ussop en serrant un dernier boulon sur la machine que Franky et lui venaient de mettre au point.

-Tu l'as dis ! Ce petit bijou est _suuuperrr_ puissant ! Le Fire Killer Gun Number Six est fin prêt !

-Number Six ? Tu vas le mettre dans le dock numéro six ?

-Ouaip ! Pour l'instant du moins. On verra plus tard où on le rangera.

Franky chargea le... truc... sur son épaule comme s'il n'avait rien pesé et le rangea dans le compartiment. La machine ressemblait à un phoque mécanique... qui se serait sérieusement prit une pelle, une pioche et les sept nains qui vont avec en travers de la figure ! Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait une espèce de trompe fait dans une matière caoutchouteuse, et qu'elle était montée sur une vingtaine de mini-roulettes... Et nous passerons sur la couleur vert pomme du bidule. Bref, une machine monstrueuse. Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit efficace...

Une fois leur bazar remis en ordre, les deux mécanos remontèrent sur le pont pour constater que le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin, pour discuter tournevis, boulons et marteaux. Zoro faisait ses pompes et ses abdos, Sanji fumait une cigarette en observant Nami se soulever de sa chaise longue pour replacer son haut de bikini correctement (c'est marrant, le filtre de ladite cigarette venait de se teinter de rouge...). Brook et Chopper discutaient gaiement, et Robin surveillait tout ce petit monde d'un œ... D'au moins quatre yeux disséminés un peu partout, tout en observant l'horizon. ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui l'aperçut en premier.

=( ' . ' )=

Il le distinguait enfin ! Ombre noire glissant sur les flots, se découpant sur le ciel rosé du soir, le Thousand Sunny avait fière allure, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'avait rien à envier au défunt MobyDick. À part la taille, peut-être. En tout cas, le charpentier qui avait construit ce petit bijou était un génie.

Il s'approcha encore, percevant maintenant les silhouettes qui, accoudées au bastingage, le regardaient venir. "Alors... Voyons voir si je me souviens d'eux... Ils ont changé ! Mais je reconnais le cuistot blond... Sanji, je crois. Et à côté, la jolie nana, ça doit être leur navigatrice... Nami ? Hum... Et là... le mini-truc... mais oui ! C'est Chopper, son médecin ! Ha ! Et voilà Zoro, son second... Toujours l'air aussi commode à ce que je vois..." Il observa le reste de l'équipage. "Et là, ce sont Robin, Franky et Brook, que je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer en personne. Bah ! S'ils sont amis avec mon frangin, c'est qu'ils sont cools !"

Il entrevit Nami le montrer du doigt, et l'entendit vaguement demander à ses compagnons s'ils arrivaient à savoir qui il était. "Bon, allez, c'est l'heure de faire mon grand retour !"

Trop vite pour qu'ils puissent l'identifier, il gara son Striker contre le flanc du navire dans un espèce de dérapage semi-contrôlé qui envoya une gerbe d'eau salé dans la figure des spectateurs. Les éclaboussures les aveuglèrent un instant, assez longtemps pour que l'homme saute sur le pont et s'appuie nonchalamment sur le mât, un doigt soulevant légèrement son chapeau. Le sourire qu'il affichait était à la fois narquois, insolent et parfaitement charmeur.

-Salut les gars ! Ça faisait un moment pas vrai ? les salua-t-il tranquillement.

=( ' . ' )=

Brook regardait l'homme en face de lui avec étonnement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais... il avait l'impression de le connaître... Mais oui ! Dans le journal ! Et Luffy leur avait tellement parlé de lui ! Son cœur s'arrêta (même si techniquement, il n'en avait pas YOHOHOH !). Mais... Mais...

=( ' . ' )=

Franky était bouche bée. Ce type n'aurait jamais dû être là ! Il était... enfin apparemment non, mais comment... ? Mais il laissa de côté ses questions. Il pensa à son capitaine, au miracle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et il laissa ses larmes couler.

=( ' . ' )=

Robin détaillait l'individu. Le même sourire, les mêmes yeux sombres, les mêmes cheveux... Aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à la scène qu'elle avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt dans la cuisine. Elle savait maintenant que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

=( ' . ' )=

Chopper n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. À en juger par la cicatrice qui ornait ses abdominaux, ce type aurait dû être mort ! Aucun médecin au monde n'aurait dû être en mesure de soigner ça ! Et pourtant... L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était bien vivant puisqu'il les avait salué ! Il tomba à genoux. Alors ça y était... Son calvaire était fini...

=( ' . ' )=

Sanji avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait du mal à rester debout, mobilisant tout son sens de l'équilibre pour garder sa dignité en évitant de tomber très peu élégamment sur son auguste postérieur. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits, mais il finit par se redresser et s'allumer une cigarette. Et il pensa avec un sourire au festin qu'il allait préparer pour fêter ce retour... inespéré.

=( ' . ' )=

Ussop n'avait pas les mêmes soucis d'apparence extérieure que son camarade, et était tombé à la renverse. Pas possible... Ce type ne pouvait être qu'un fantôme ! Non ? C'est vrai qu'un fantôme n'afficherait sûrement pas ce sourire franchement hilare en les observant. Ni ces yeux pétillants. Il déglutit, puis pleurant silencieusement, il remercia le ciel, pour son capitaine.

=( ' . ' )=

Une main sur la bouche, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, Nami ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sangloter. Elle avait été tellement inquiète pour Luffy ! Elle avait bien vu qu'il avait changé, même après deux ans pour se remettre ! Et là... Un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules, la faisant vaciller. Comme elle avait été libérée de sa douleur, à l'époque ou elle était martyrisée par Arlong, Luffy allait enfin être libéré de la sienne.

=( ' . ' )=

Zoro scrutait de haut en bas la silhouette devant lui. Aucun doute, c'était bien l'homme qui aurait dû mourir il y a deux ans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Oh, et puis après tout, il s'en fichait ! L'important c'est qu'il était vraiment et incontestablement parmi eux. Le reste pouvait attendre. Il croisa les bras et sourit, profondément heureux pour son ami. Il échangea un regard avec Robin. Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait compris.

=( ' . ' )=

Luffy fut réveillé par une main lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Il reconnut l'oeuvre du pouvoir de Robin. La main lui indiquait la porte de l'infirmerie, l'archéologue voulait qu'il sorte apparemment. Il haussa les épaules, remit sa chemise, se leva. il attrapa son chapeau de paille et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait plus mal du tout. Ces heures de repos avaient été bénéfiques.

Il sortit de la pièce, traversa le couloir, et tourna la poignée de la porte qui ouvrait sur l'extérieur.

=( ' . ' )=

L'homme devait se retenir pour ne pas rire devant la tête que faisaient les Chapeaux de Paille. Franchement ! S'il s'étaient vus ! Par contre, il n'y avait pas celui qu'il voulait voir. Il regarda la jolie brune (Nico Robin, d'après ce qu'il avait pu deviner), et Zoro. Ils lui répondirent tout deux par un sourire. Il se rasséréna. Les amis de son frère s'écartèrent, révélant une porte qu'il n'avait pas vu car cachée derrière leurs corps.

Son cœur s'accéléra lorsque la poignée pivota.

=( ' . ' )=

Curieux de savoir pourquoi il n'y avait pas un bruit sur le pont habituellement si agité, le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille s'avança à l'extérieur. Il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté du soleil couchant. Il se figea.

Les secondes défilèrent, longues comme une éternité, à mesure qu'il réalisait qui il y avait en face de lui. Et une partie de lui qu'il croyait morte à jamais se remit à vivre.

-Ace..., murmura-t-il

-Salut frangin, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

Son frère. Son frère était en vie. Il était paralysé. Il était tellement heureux qu'il en avait mal. Le bonheur lui nouait la gorge et lui broyait le cœur. Alors, il laissa une unique larme, aussi minuscule qu'une perle de brume, rouler sur sa joue, emportant avec elle toute la douleur. Elle prit une teinte rouge sang à la lumière du crépuscule et alla s'écraser à ses pieds, perdue à jamais.

Plus de souffrance, plus de haine, plus de peur. Plus de cauchemars, plus de colère, plus de peine.

Son frère était en vie.

L'expression d'incrédulité qu'arborait Luffy se craquela, se brisa, explosa. Lentement, un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du brun. Un sourire joyeux, un sourire heureux, un sourire gamin. Un sourire soleil, si beau qu'il compensait la lumière de l'astre qui avait enfin disparu derrière l'horizon. Un sourire qui trouvait son reflet sur le visage de son aîné.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !

Et Luffy se jeta dans les bras de son frère enfin retrouvé.

-Ace ! Oh Ace...

-Arrête de pleurnicher crétin, murmura son frère.

-Mais tu es... tu es vivant ! hoqueta le plus jeune.

-Evidemment ! Je t'avais fais une promesse, non ?

Les mots ne pouvaient exprimer ce que Luffy ressentait. Alors il ne fit que plonger son regard mouillé de larmes dans les yeux noirs de son frère. Et Ace comprit. Il ressentait la même chose.


	9. Histoire d'un Miracle

**Alors, moins de poésie, plus de faits basiques et d'humour pour ce chapitre. Histoire de faire redescendre l'émotionomètre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Et si vous avez des questions sur ce qui s'est passé, si vous voulez râler, ou même si vous voulez juste me dire bonjour, bah... Bah vous laissez une chtite review ! :D**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Thousand Sunny, quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde-

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver à décrocher Luffy de son frère. Il avait tellement enroulé ses bras autour de celui-ci qu'il s'était emmêlé. Toutefois, après avoir reçu la menace de se faire brûler le caoutchouc s'il ne le laissait pas, Luffy s'avoua vaincu et autorisa Ace à respirer.

S'approchant des amis du Chapeau de Paille, Ace se présenta plus formellement à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il serra la ma... euh... les os et les doigts de métal de Brook et de Franky, et fit un baisemain à Robin (être pirate n'empêchait pas d'être poli après tout ! Même si c'est un usage qu'il avait eu du mal à apprendre étant jeune...). Par contre, il frotta familièrement la tête du mignon Chopper, donna une grande claque dans les dos de Sanji et Zoro, et alla même jusqu'à faire la bise à Nami.

Qui rougit furieusement.

Ce dont Ace ne se rendit même pas compte.

Il était trop occupé à regarder son frère dans les yeux. Ces prunelles couleur chocolat lui avaient manqué plus que de raison. Il avait vraiment envie de le lui dire. Il se retenait depuis ses seize ans, mais là, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin, il sentait sa résolution vaciller. Il se cachait pour protéger Luffy, mais cela faisait trop longtemps maintenant. Et ils étaient tous les deux des hommes fort. Peut-être...

-SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Crie pas Luffy, je suis juste à côté de toi !

-Je veux un méga-giga-festin-de-la-mort-qui-tue compris ? Ordre du Capitaine !

Ace se ravisa. Des hommes hein ? Mouais.

-T'inquiète, _Capitaine_, c'est prévu, le rassura Sanji avec un clin d'œil.

-OUAIIIIIS !

-ARRÊTE DE CRIER LUFFY ! hurla Nami.

-Tu peux parler, la sorcière, tu fais plus de bruit que lui, la nargua Zoro.

-Tu parles pas à Nami chérie comme ça, le sabreur à deux Berry !

-J't'ai pas causé le permanenté du sourcil !

-J'vous préviens, si il y a _une seule_ égratignure sur le Sunny, j'vous assomme tous, menaça le charpentier.

-Tu me fais peur Franky ! J'en ai des sueurs froides... même si je ne peux pas suer puisque je n'ai pas de peau ! YOHOHO !

-Arrête avec tes blagues pourries, Brook ! s'énerva Ussop.

-Pffrrrt ! T'es trop drôle quand tu t'énerves, Ussop, pouffa Chopper.

En même temps... Comment on est censé devenir mature entouré d'un équipage pareil ? Ace s'approcha de Robin.

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Oh non, pas toujours.

L'homme de feu eut un soupir de soulagement, mais Robin n'avait pas fini.

-Ça ne fait que commencer. Regarde, Zoro n'a même pas encore tiré ses sabres...

=( ' . ' )=

Une fois le repas prêt, tous prirent place à table. Et une bataille rangée s'engagea. Parce qu'un frère D. à nourrir, c'est déjà du boulot, mais deux... c'est mission quasi-impossible ! Sans compter les crises de narcolepsie d'Ace... et le concours de vitesse qu'il avait organisé avec Luffy. En gros, le premier à finir avait le droit de piquer dans l'assiette de l'autre. Autant dire que la lutte était rude.

Toutefois, Luffy avait beau manger vite, l'ardeur de son frère était prodigieuse, et ce fut lui qui gagna ce pari.

-T'as beau être devenu fort, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu me battras p'tit frère, railla Ace.

-J'te met ta raclée quand tu veux, arrête de te la jouer, rigola le plus jeune.

-Oui, bah ça suffit pour ce soir ! asséna Nami. Sinon, il va plus rien nous rester.

La table fut débarrassée, la cuisine rangée, la vaisselle lavée. Puis, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon à l'aquarium. Ace siffla.

-Eh ben ! Ça va pour toi Luffy ! Il est dément ton bateau.

-Shishishishishi ! C'est à Franky qu'il faut dire ça ! C'est lui qui l'a construit avec Papy Glaçon.

-Ben t'es doué, vieux, dit l'homme de feu au cyborg.

-Je suis _suuupeeeeer_ content qu'il te plaise. Le Thousand Sunny est mon bébé, et si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai pas envie que ces crétins me le cassent.

-Hahaha ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec eux, c'est plutôt risqué !

Tous prirent place sur les banquettes et se mirent à l'aise. Ce fut Sanji qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

-Bon, allez. Explique, Ace.

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Ben, comment ça se fait que t'es ici, tiens !

-Ah ça... Bon, ben asseyez-vous parce que ça va être long.

-ON EST DEJÀ ASSIS GROS MALIN ! s'emporta le cuistot.

-Sanji ! Tu cries pas sur mon frère ! protesta Luffy.

-Ouais, ouais...

-Tu t'énerves pour rien, cuistot manqué ?

-La ferme crâne de mousse !

Ace regardait avec intérêt les trois hommes qui s'engueulaient les uns les autres, se demandant vaguement lequel gagnerait s'ils en venaient vraiment aux mains. Mais...

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?!

D'accord, rectification. Il savait qui resterait debout en cas de dispute musclée. Et ce n'était pas un homme. Ace grimaça et choisit de ne plus causer de vagues, histoire de ne pas finir dans le collimateur de Nami. Il lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers Robin qui esquissa un fin sourire. Rien d'inhabituel, apparemment. Bon.

Il sursauta quand il sentit qu'on tapotait sur son bras. Il se pencha vers Chopper. Comme tous les membres de l'équipage, il était tombé sous le charme de la boule de poil si mignonne. La mine sérieuse de la peluche le faisait fondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je veux savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, et surtout qui t'a soigné. Au vu de ce qui reste de ta blessure, tu ne devrais pas être en vie, Ace. Vraiment pas.

-Dis que t'es pas content que je sois là ! fit mine de râler le miraculé.

-Euh... N... Non... C'est pas ça... C'est juste que...

-HAHAHA ! T'inquiète Chopper, je déconne. Bon, allez ! J'vous raconte !

=( ' . ' )=

-Deux ans plus tôt, MarineFord-

Les deux hommes regardaient la bataille depuis un point surélevé de l'île, à distance respectable du combat.

-On aura peut-être pas besoin d'intervenir en fin de compte, remarqua l'un d'eux. Regarde, le gamin l'a libéré.

Il était plutôt grand, et avait de longs cheveux blanc ainsi qu'une barbe tout aussi blanche. Derrières des lunettes discrètes, ses yeux gris brillants d'intelligence pétillaient. Il regardait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, sans se focaliser sur un seul point. Sans que rien ne lui échappe. Il portait une espèce de grande cape blanche usée et avait des vêtements simples et décontractés par dessous.

-Mouais, répondit l'autre. Ne vendons pas les crocs du monstre avant de l'avoir tué.

Le second était plus petit, légèrement courbé. Son visage était orné d'une barbe plus courte que celle de son compère, et sa chevelure était dans le même cas. Bien que toute aussi blanche. Il avait un menton proéminent qui donnait à sa mâchoire une allure très carrée. Lui portait une chemise à fleurs, un short, des sandales, et un étrange col en pétales de fleurs derrière la tête.

Il reportèrent leur attention sur le combat.

-Eh bah ! Le vieux a de la ressource ! s'exclama le premier.

-Tu l'as dis ! Mais au vu de ses blessures, il ne s'en sortira pas, parole de médecin.

-Toujours aussi optimiste hein ? Toutefois, je suis d'accord. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'il ait espéré s'en tirer vivant. La détermination dont il fait preuve est celle d'un homme qui sait qu'il va mourir. Il a quand même réussi à atteindre l'échafaud !

-Mais à quel prix ! Cet Akainu est un monstre.

-Moi c'est l'autre qui me pose plus de problème. Ce Barbe-Noire... Marshall D. Teach c'est ça ? Faudra le surveiller. Je sais que les pirates ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, mais lui il est... vraiment mauvais.

-Oh là ! Ça, c'est pas de mon ressors vieux bouc ! prévint le médecin.

L'autre éclata de rire.

-Vieux bouc toi-même ! T'es plus âgé que moi j'te rappelle ! Et puis t'as passé trois ans avec nous, certes, mais montre moi un peu plus de respect tu veux ?

-Ouais, ouais... On lui dira. Tu peux toujours me... OH !

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Regarde !

Sur la place en contrebas, Ace aux Poings Ardents venait de s'écrouler dans les bras de son frère.

-Finalement, j'crois bien qu'on va devoir y aller, remarqua le médecin. Hey ! Passe moi à boire tu veux ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai à boire toi ?

-Voyons Rayleigh ! Tu as _toujours_ à boire sur toi !

Rayleigh soupira, et lui tendit une petite flasque sortie de sous sa cape.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis allé te chercher au Cap des Jumeaux déjà ?

-Parce que tu refusais de laisser le fils de notre ancien capitaine mourir aussi bêtement, et que tu ne connais pas plus compétent que moi comme médecin ! En outre, tu avais besoin de mon _moyen de transport_ personnel qui est plus rapide que n'importe quel bateau.

-T'as toujours le dernier mot hein, Crocus ?

-Tu sais, j'ai beau avoir soixante-et-onze ans, j'ai pas beaucoup changé dans ma tête.

-Ça, c'est clair !

-Arrête de râler et regarde ce qu'il se passe. Le vieux Barbe-Blanche fait encore des siennes.

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, salon à l'aquarium, aujourd'hui-

-Rayleigh et Crocus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

-Ils s'étaient mis en tête de me porter secours si besoin est. Ils se sont retrouvé dès qu'ils ont appris que je devais être exécuté dans le journal. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

-C'est qui Crocus déjà ? demanda Luffy.

-Le vieux qui tenait le phare au Cap de Jumeaux.

-Aaaah ! Papy Tête de Fleur !

Le brun fit un grand sourire, Ace haussa un sourcil, et les autres soupirèrent, blasés.

-Continue, t'occupe pas de lui, lui demanda Ussop d'une voix fatiguée.

=( ' . ' )=

-Deux ans plus tôt, MarineFord-

Barbe-Blanche était mort, les pirates fuyaient, Barbe-Noire combattait Sengoku. Le corps d'Ace était sans surveillance. C'était le moment d'agir.

Rayleigh descendit la colline à pas prudents, veillant à ne pas créer d'éboulis. Il devait agir en toute discrétion. Il utilisait le haki perceptif, localisant les marines qui couraient autour de lui, se camouflant derrière les débris de bâtiments mis à terre par Barbe-Blanche, Luffy et les autres. Ombre parmi les ombres, il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme étendu à terre. Il mit une main dans son cou, prit son pouls. Faible, mais bien réel. Il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva de terre, puis il retourna d'où il venait, aussi silencieusement qu'à l'aller.

Arrivé au somment de la colline, il apostropha son ancien nakama.

-Hey ! Crocus ! On se tire, je l'ai !

-Moi j'veux bien, mais on l'emmène où ?

Rayleigh ouvrit la bouche... et la referma. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

-C'est quoi l'île la plus proche du Cap ? demanda-t-il.

-Myllis. Une île tempérée. Petite, calme, et il y a un bon médecin dessus.

-Ok, on y va. Appelle-la.

Crocus sourit.

-De quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

L'ancien bras droit de Roger soupira. Franchement ! Il avait pas bientôt fini de le faire tourner en bourrique ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer.

-Crocus, appelle-la, _s'il te plaît_.

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Le médecin sourit et siffla longuement. Un long chant sourd résonna en réponse. Un dos fuselé gigantesque sortit de l'eau, puis une tête. Une tête de baleine, couturée de cicatrices, et marquée par un... une... enfin euh... une grosse tache... censée être le drapeau du Chapeau de Paille.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait accepté de nous emmener ici après ce que tu m'as raconté sur elle, dit Rayleigh.

-Bah ! Tu sais, j'ai eu qu'à lui dire que celui qu'elle attendait ne serait pas de retour au Cap avant nous, et elle a accepté. Laboon est plutôt gentille, passé ses moments de folie.

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, aujourd'hui, salon à l'aquarium-

-YOHOHOHO ! LABOOOOOOOON !

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Ace en voyant le squelette pleurer en tournant sur un pied.

-On t'expliquera après ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Franky.

-Après on est monté dans la baleine, et...

-_Dans_ la baleine ? releva Robin.

-Ça aussi on t'expliquera après, Robin, dit Nami.

=( ' . ' )=

-Deux ans plus tôt, sur l'île de Myllis-

Deux mois s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient partis sauver Ace. Laboon avait nagé vite, jours et nuits, sans escale, et rallier le Cap des jumeaux ne leur avait pris que le tiers du temps qu'il auraient mis en bateau. Sans compter les durées nécessaires de séjour sur les différentes îles pour de recharger le Log Pose. Rayleigh avait demandé à Crocus de le déposer sur l'archipel Sabaody, affirmant qu'il devait faire quelque chose de très important. Il avait expressément demandé à son ami que Ace vienne le voir dans un an et six mois, et cela avant de se mettre à la recherche de son frère ou de toute autre personne. Il devait pour l'instant garder la nouvelle de sa survie secrète. Crocus avait assuré qu'il remettrait Ace entre les mains d'une personne de confiance une fois qu'il serait tiré d'affaire.

Les deux amis s'étaient séparés après une chaleureuse accolade, et le gardien du Cap s'était remis en route avec Laboon et son blessé. Pendant deux mois, il s'était occupé des blessures d'Ace, et avait même pratiqué une opération extrêmement risquée. Si il n'avait pas été détenteur d'un pouvoir de type Logia, le jeune homme serait mort. Mais le médecin avait pu lentement retirer les morceaux de chair et d'organes brûlés, veillant à ne pas faire plus de dégâts. Les flammes d'Ace avaient ensuite pris le relais, reconstruisant lentement mais sûrement son corps. Quelques poches de sang, et il avait été mis hors de danger.

Bon, cela paraît facile-les-mains-dans-les-poches dit comme ça, mais Crocus avait passé plus d'une semaine à opérer le frère de Luffy presque sans interruption, ne prenant qu'une ou deux heures de sommeil par nuit.

Après deux mois de voyage, donc, ils arrivèrent à Myllis. L'île était agréable. C'était l'été sur cette partie du monde, mais l'air n'était pas étouffant. Il n'y avait qu'une petite ville, Frichane, mais elle était très animée. Frichane était réputée pour la qualité de ses masseurs, de son miel... et de ses jeux de cartes, qui étaient sans conteste les plus résistants de tout Grand Line.

Crocus avait décidé de confier Ace à Seden, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Seden était un guerrier qui avait la quarantaine. Il avait une femme, Ryo, et une fille, Driane. Il était fort, respecté, et possédait le même caractère que Rayleigh à peu de choses près. De quoi assurer au jeune Logia une bonne compagnie.

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, aujourd'hui, salon à l'aquarium-

-Je me suis réveillé un mois après. Seden m'a raconté ce qui m'était arrivé, et j'ai promis de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce que Crocus me dise que je pouvais recommencer mes bêtises. Il a fallu encore deux semaines avant que je puisse remarcher, trois pour courir, six pour me battre. Dix pour retrouver un niveau correct. Quinze pour reformer mes muscles. Et vingt pour retrouver la pleine maîtrise de mon corps et de mon pouvoir. Je le sais, je les ai comptées. Ensuite, je me suis mis en route. J'ai emprunté une barque à Frichane, et je suis allé voir Marco qui était sur East Blue. Ensuite Dadan.

-Tu as traversé Red Line sur une BARQUE ? suffoqua Nami.

-Dadan ? Comment elle va ? l'interrompit Luffy.

-Elle râle, elle grogne et elle tape sur ceux qui lui obéissent pas.

-Cool ! Elle va bien alors !

Ace et Luffy éclatèrent de rire, suivis par les autres qui connaissaient l'enfance de leur capitaine.

-Ensuite, je suis allé voir Makino, puis le vieux.

-Le vieux ? Grand-père ? Mais...

-Oui je sais, il s'est opposé à nous à MarineFord. Mais tu sais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis... il n'a pas résisté quand tu es passé.

Le regard de Luffy s'assombrit à ce souvenir.

-Papy... Un de ces quatre, faudra que je m'excuse.

Ace grimaça.

-Ouais, bah pour l'instant, j'te conseille de l'éviter parce qu'il est sacrément remonté contre toi ! Il arrêtait pas de gueuler qu'il allait te ficeler à une branche et te faire danser au dessus de Calm Belt pour que tu te fasses avaler par un monstre marin quand je suis allé chez lui.

Luffy rit de nouveau, et la tension retomba.

-T'as raison, j'verrais ça plus tard.

-Ensuite je suis allé voir Rayleigh à Sabaody, comme promis. Je l'ai remercié, bien sûr, et j'ai même voulu le payer... Avant de me souvenir que j'étais complètement à sec. Il m'a juste demandé de me faire passer pour un esclave pour voler de l'argent... J'ai pas bien compris. Enfin bref. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi. Et il m'a donné ça.

Il sortit un morceau de papier blanc de la poche de son short et le tendit à Luffy. Nami le reconnut tout de suite.

-Mais... c'est un morceau de carte de vie !

-C'est le morceau connecté à celui que Rayleigh a donné à Luffy.

-Mais oui ! Le papier que Papy m'a donné ! Il me l'a pas repris !

-Malin le vieux, commenta Zoro.

-Du coup, je suis allé voir Jinbei, puis Shanks... Et me voilà.

-SHANKS ? T'AS VU SHANKS ?

-Ouais ! J'te raconte pas le nombre de tonneau de rhum qu'il a descendu à lui tout seul ce soir là !

-Je peux très bien imaginer sans toi, t'inquiète !

-Faudra que je rencontre ce Crocus, dit Chopper.

-Yohoho ! Quand on repassera voir Laboon, on le verra aussi. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait contribué à te sauver, mon cher Ace ! Mon cœur en palpite de joie... Même si je n'ai pas de cœur YOHOHO !

-BROOK ! cria Ussop.

-Rhoo ça va Ussop, détend toi. Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps, dit Franky.

L'homme au long nez allait répliquer quand Zoro bailla bruyamment.

-Non mais quel manque de politesse, marmonna Sanji.

-Bon ben sur ce, moi, j'vais m'pieuter, annonça le sabreur.

-Je te suis ! s'exclama Chopper.

Avec le départ des deux compères, tous se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient épuisés. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions.

-Nami, tu viens ? demanda l'archéologue.

-J'arrive Robin.

-Nami chériie ! Robin d'amouuur ! Puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à votre...

BANG !

-Ussop, tu me l'emmène au lit, ordonna la rousse.

-Ok.

Le sniper chargea le cuistot sur son épaule et sortit, vite suivit par les deux filles.

-Yohoho ! Je suis de garde ce soir. Je vous laisse !

Brook partit dans la vigie.

-J'ai installé un _suuupeeeeer_ lit dans une chambre à part, Luffy. Ton frère dormira avec toi.

-Ça marche ! sourit le Chapeau de Paille.

Le cyborg allait se coucher quand ses derniers mots atteignirent la conscience d'Ace, qui afficha soudainement une mine _très_ inquiète. « La chambre de mon frère ? Un super lit ? Oh oh... ».


	10. Rêve éveillé

-Thousand Sunny, chambre des deux frères-

Là, à cet instant précis, Ace était en train de maudire tous les dieux qu'ils connaissait. Et aussi ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs. Les dents serrées à se les briser, les poings fermés si forts que ses ongles entamaient ses paumes, il arrosait d'injures muettes toutes ces divinités qui se foutaient de lui !

Allongé dans ce foutu lit trop confortable, étendu sous ces foutus draps trop doux, enserré dans les foutus bras trop chauds de son foutu frère trop... trop... Raaaah ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pense ce mot. Surtout pas ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi il avait accepté de dormir avec lui ? Et en plus, Luffy avait insisté pour qu'ils se mettent en boxer « pour faire comme quand on était petits, tu te souviens ? » !

Et lui, lui le commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe-Blanche, Ace aux Poings Ardents, l'un des pirates les plus respectés du monde, celui qui avait réussi à survivre à Akainu... Lui, il n'avait pas pu dire non devant ces grands yeux de gamins et ce sourire à se damner. Et qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait ! Oh oui ! Sentir le torse de son cadet contre son dos, lutter à tout instant pour ne pas se retourner et l'embrasser, le caresser, le... _Mais ferme-la esprit pourri !_

_-_Ace... chuchota Luffy contre son oreille.

Il se raidit. Il crut un instant que son frère était réveillé, mais celui-ci ne faisait que marmonner dans son sommeil. Il hésita un instant.

-Oui, Luffy ? murmura-t-il.

-Ace, tu n'as pas le droit... de mourir...

-Je ne suis pas mort, Luffy. Je suis là, avec toi.

-Tu m'as fais une promesse...

-Je sais. Je ne mourrais pas... Je ne mourrais plus, je te le jure.

-Tu sais... Je ne veux plus que tu partes... Je t'aime...

Ace sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il devait être lui-même en train de rêver, c'était impossible. Parce que le ton qui avait été employé pour ces trois petits mots... N'était pas celui qu'on emploie pour l'amour fraternel. C'était celui d'une déclaration. Timidité, détermination et tendresse mêlée d'une pointe d'angoisse.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son frère, et rencontra deux grand iris couleur chocolat qui le fixaient. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il était réveillé ! _Mais alors... Ce qu'il vient de dire..._

Luffy rigola doucement.

-Tu verrais ta tête Ace !

-Je... je...

-T'es pas obligé de me répondre, je sais que c'est bizarre.

-Mais... Tu... Non, je dois être en train de rêver. C'est impos... humpf !

Le cadet venait de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné, l'empêchant de continuer. Et Ace sut dès ce moment qu'il ne dormait pas. Il aurait été incapable d'imaginer la saveur sucrée des lèvres de Luffy, ni leur douceur. Et encore moins son odeur. Une odeur de sable chauffé par le soleil et de pommes fraîches. L'odeur de la joie de vivre.

Il se laissa faire, se retourna complètement, répondit au baiser. Dans un même élan, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, et leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressèrent. Il n'y avait ni dominant, ni dominé dans ce baiser, juste une tranquille douceur, une tendresse timide qui achevait de les convaincre des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'exploraient, dégustaient la bouche de l'autre pour en graver le goût dans leurs mémoires. Ils durent briser cet échange pour respirer, mais si leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs âmes restèrent liées.

Ace était désorienté. Qui aurait cru que son petit frère embrassait aussi bien ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas ! Et pourtant... Il interrompit ses réflexions en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son torse, descendre sur la cicatrice circulaire qui ornait son abdomen, et remonter pour effleurer ses tétons. Il étouffa un soupir. Luffy le regarda avec étonnement avant de recommencer son geste. Son aîné se tendit.

Le garçon était fasciné par les yeux voilés de désir de son frère. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui se passerait s'il passait sa langue au lieu de ses mains à cet endroit, et décida que pour en avoir le cœur net... Ben il suffisait de le faire. Il pencha la tête et donna un lent coup de langue sur le téton gauche d'Ace qui fut secoué d'un violent frisson. Encouragé, Luffy recommença une ou deux fois avant de se reculer.

-Ça a un goût de viande, remarqua-t-il, rompant le charme.

Ace le regarda sans savoir s'il devait rire ou l'engueuler. Il opta finalement pour la première option et s'esclaffa. La magie du moment avait été brisée, mais au moins, il avait pu reprendre ses esprits. Hors de question qu'il laisse son propre petit frère mener la danse ! Il manquerait plus que ça !

-Content de voir que tu me trouves à ton goût, rétorqua-t-il une fois calmé.

-Mouais... T'es pas aussi bon que ce que prépare Sanji.

-Décidément, toi et le romantisme...

-C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Ace soupira. Puis un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, inquiétant son frère.

-Euh... Ace ?

-À mon tour de te manger !

Il renversa Luffy sur le dos, se mit au dessus de lui. Il fondit sur sa bouche, lui meurtrissant les lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Son cadet gémit. Il glissa ensuite sa langue le long de la courbe de sa mâchoire, remonta pour prendre son oreille entre ses dents. Il la mordilla et la suça gentiment, se délectant des frissons et des tortillements du garçon sous lui. Puis, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, lécha sa peau le long de sa gorge et de sa clavicule, embrassa le dessous de sa joue. Luffy eut un discret hoquet. Ace sourit, et s'amusa à titiller ce point sensible qu'il avait trouvé, faisant s'accélérer la respiration de son frère.

Il finit par se soulever. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et la respiration haletante, Luffy était désirable au delà de ce que son aîné aurait pu imaginer. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le violer sans attendre. Il voulait préparer le garçon, l'aimer à lui en faire perdre la tête, et l'emmener dans les étoiles. Toutefois, s'en souvenir lui demanda toute sa volonté.

Il se pencha à nouveau, redessina le contour de ses pectoraux avec ses lèvres, s'arrêta sur une pointe de chair, la lécha lentement. Luffy se cambra légèrement, gémit lorsque la caresse devint plus appuyée. Les mains d'Ace caressèrent ses joues, descendirent dans son cou, le long de ses côtes, de ses hanches, passèrent entre ses cuisses. La droite traçait des cercles apaisants sur sa peau tremblante, la gauche remonta un peu pour effleurer la bosse dure qui s'était formée sous le boxer de son cadet. Le garçon hoqueta lorsque son frère commença à le caresser au travers du tissu et souleva inconsciemment son bassin. Son aîné en profita pour lui enlever ce morceau de toile élastique qui le gênait franchement.

Ace remonta sa bouche pour embrasser à nouveau Luffy, faisant danser leurs langues en une valse sensuelle. Sa main se referma sur la virilité durcie, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens. Il passa son pouce sur le bout humide, arrachant un petit cri à son frère. Ce dernier se mit instinctivement à bouger son bassin, calquant son rythme sur celui de son aîné.

-Att... Attend... Ace..., haleta-t-il. Moi aussi... je veux... être au dessus... un peu.

Son frère le regarda un instant. Lui aussi était dur, il serrait les dents pour ne pas craquer, et il n'était pas sûr de tenir longtemps s'il inversait les rôles.

-Luffy...

-S'il te plaît...

Sans attendre sa réponse, le garçon mit ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et le retourna sur le dos, le faisant lâcher son membre.

-J'ai pas dis oui ! s'exclama Ace, nerveux.

Son frère eut un petit rire. Il avait retrouvé un peu de self-control et s'amusait de la situation dans laquelle il mettait le grand Ace aux Poings Ardents.

-Je sais. Sauf que t'es sur mon bateau, et que c'est moi le capitaine.

Il lécha ses lèvres et se pencha pour murmurer d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille :

-Et comme c'est moi le capitaine, tu dois faire _tout_ ce que je te dis.

Ace frissonna. Son souffle chaud dans son cou, sa voix emplie de luxure, et cette expression prédatrice qu'il avait eu pendant quelques secondes... Est-ce que c'était vraiment le même gamin qui lui courait après et pleurnichait quand il se prenait un poing sur la tête, des années plus tôt ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus. La bouche de Luffy venait de descendre dans sa gorge, mordillant sa peau. Le garçon sentait les veines de son frère palpiter follement sous ses dents, et ne put se retenir de les mordiller gentiment, jouant avec. Ace avait passé l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Luffy, et l'autre dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il poussait doucement le visage de son cadet plus bas, toujours plus bas, sentant ses lèvres effleurer sa clavicule, son torse, ses abdominaux, glisser une fraction de seconde dans son nombril, s'arrêter sur son aine...

Le garçon n'était plus aussi confiant.

-Ace... Tu veux que je... ?

-Uniquement si tu en as envie, Luffy.

-Tu aimerais ça ?

-Oh oui... murmura-t-il.

-Alors d'accord.

Ace lâcha un long gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se refermer sur son sexe. Luffy passa sa langue tout le long du membre dur, s'arrêta sur le bout, en découvrit lentement la douceur. Les plaintes de son frère lui donnèrent confiance en lui, et il entreprit de tracer des cercles autour.

-Ah... Aah... Putain Luffy... Comment... Ah... Comment tu peux savoir... Savoir faire ça...?

Il avait les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux noirs, luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas appuyer sur la tête de son cadet et s'enfoncer le plus possible dans sa bouche. Il sentit qu'il se faisait aspirer, qu'il entrait presque entièrement dans l'antre humide...

-Attend ! Arrête ! LUFFY !

Il repoussa son frère brusquement, le faisant presque tomber du lit, et se recroquevilla.

-Ace ? Ça... Ça va ?

-Attend... Juste... Une minute...

Il serra les poings, et la vague qui menaçait de l'emporter reflua, se retira lentement mais pas complètement, resta tapie au fond de lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ace ? Je... Je t'ai fais mal ?

L'aîné embrassa doucement le plus jeune.

-Loin de là rassure-toi. Mais j'avais pas envie que ça finisse trop vite.

Il le repoussa sur le matelas, se mit au dessus de lui.

-Luffy, ce que je vais faire maintenant, ça risque de te faire un peu mal... Mais je te promet qu'après, ce sera bien meilleur que ce que tu as ressentit jusqu'à présent. Mais... S'il y a quoique ce soit qui ne va vraiment pas, tu me le dis, et on arrête, d'accord ?

Le plus jeune hocha gravement la tête.

-J'ai confiance en toi, dit-il simplement.

Ace se pencha pour embrasser les joues de Luffy, puis ses lèvres. Il se redressa un peu, et inséra trois doigts dans sa propre bouche, qu'il lécha et humidifia le plus possible. Puis, il descendit sa main. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère.

-Écarte les jambes, murmura-t-il.

Subjugué, le garçon obtempéra. Mais il ne put retenir un regard étonné quand il sentit un doigt se presser à l'entrée de son intimité.

-Ace ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me fais confiance, tu te rappelles ?

Son cadet hocha la tête et se détendit. Son amant en profita pour glisser un doigt en lui. Luffy grimaça.

-Je t'ai fais mal ? s'inquiéta son frère.

-Non, c'est juste... Ouais, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Ace rigola doucement.

-Je sais, détends-toi. Tout ira bien.

Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens avec son doigt, puis quand il le sentit prêt, en inséra un deuxième. Il s'attendait à l'entendre protester, mais non. Au contraire, un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon, qui commençait à trouver ce traitement agréable.

-Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda son amant, surpris.

-Je devrais ?

-Ben disons que... D'habitude, ceux pour qui c'est la première fois sentent toujours une douleur quand il faut les étir...

Ace se donna une baffe mentale. Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas mal ! Ce gamin était un chewing-gum ! _Marrant que son pouvoir s'étende jusque là..._

-Ace ?

-Oublie.

Et pour distraire son frère, il fit entrer un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il le caressait à l'intérieur, sans aller trop profond. Il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin...

-Ace... Je veux... Je veux plus... haleta Luffy au bout de quelques minutes.

Son amant voulait plus que tout le prendre, mais l'air suppliant de Luffy lui donna une idée. Il retira ses doigts, et approcha sa virilité de l'entrée chaude de son cadet. Il s'appuya légèrement dessus, retint un gémissement. Bon sang ! Même d'ici il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son frère ! Il serra les dents, se maîtrisa, et se pencha pour embrasser Luffy, qui lui rendit fiévreusement son baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Luffy ? chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Je... Hmm... Je te veux toi...

Ace frissonna.

-C'est à dire ? murmura-t-il tout de même en donnant un léger coup de bassin.

-Prend... Ah ! Prend-moi... Ace... Prend-moi !

L'aîné s'autorisa enfin à exaucer son propre désir, et s'enfonça doucement dans l'intimité brûlante de son frère. Il sentait les parois se contracter et se décontracter autour de lui, et l'enserrer sur toute sa longueur à mesure qu'il progressait, provoquant un frottement exquis qui le fit gémir longuement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui.

-Aaaaaah... Putain Luffy...

-Ace... Oh Ace...

L'aîné plongea sur le cou du cadet, léchant et embrassant la peau douce, laissant des traînées de feu partout où passait sa langue.

-Ace... Tu peux bouger...

-T'es sûr ?

-Ordre... Ordre du Capitaine ! parvint à dire son amant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs yeux voilés de désirs s'accrochant pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils avaient le même regard, des iris bruns clairs ou pétillaient maintenant une multitude d'étoiles de plaisir.

Ace eut un petit rire.

-Alors à tes ordres... Capitaine.

Il se releva un peu, et donna un violent coup de bassin.

-AH !

Il recommença encore, et encore sur un rythme lent, sortant presque entièrement pour replonger d'un coup dans la fournaise, gémissant à chaque fois, et faisant crier son amant.

-Merde... Luffy... T'es tellement serré...

-Ace... Encore... T'arrêtes pas...

Ace accéléra, cessa de se retenir. Il s'abandonna totalement aux sensations qui envahissaient son corps, accélérant à mesure qu'il sentait la vague revenir.

-Ace... Oh... OH ! ACE !

Luffy avait crié, il venait de ressentir un plaisir inouï qui avait bien failli le faire craquer. Son frère s'arrêta, eut un fin sourire, souffla dans l'oreille de son amant.

-Trouvé, murmura-t-il.

Et il redonna un puissant coup de bassin, frappant la boule de nerf de plein fouet.

-AAAAH !

Il accentua ses coups de reins, frappant ce point magique à chaque fois, accélérant de plus en plus.

-Luffy... Mmmm... Luffy...

Son frère ne contrôlait plus son corps. Totalement dominé par son instinct et ses sensations, il venait à sa rencontre puis se laissait retomber, encore et encore.

-Ace... Plus... Aaaaah... Donne moi... Donne-moi plus... AAH !

Luffy criait, Ace gémissait. L'aîné prit dans sa main l'érection de son cadet, et lui appliqua un mouvement de va-et-viens fort et rapide, en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

-AAAAACE !

-Luffyyy...

Luffy hurla, et finit par se répandre entre leurs corps trempés de sueur. Ace sentit l'intimité de son frère se resserrer convulsivement autour de lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou, et le rejoignit dans un gémissement. Puis il s'écroula sur lui.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils essayaient juste de retrouver leur souffle et de se persuader que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était réel. Ace finit par se retirer et rouler sur le côté, mais il prit aussitôt Luffy dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas s'en éloigner.

-Je t'aime Ace.

-Moi aussi Luffy.

Le visage de son frère s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ?

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Mais oui p'tit frère ! Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ?

Et Luffy lui décocha son sourire soleil, celui qui le faisait fondre et pour lequel il pourrait se damner. Puis, le cadet se blottit contre son grand frère, et il s'endormit.

Ace resta éveillé juste assez longtemps pour distinguer deux yeux bleus et une oreille sur le mur en face de lui. La paroi indiscrète lui fit un clin d'œil, puis quelques pétales tombèrent et il ne resta plus rien d'autre que le bois.

_Il va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec cette foutue archéo... _Il s'endormit avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

* * *

**Et voilà pour mon premier lemon. Mon tout tout tout premier yaoi aussi. Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais j'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu. Et j'espère surtout que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC...**

**N'hésitez pas à me balancer des pierres pour me lapider si jamais vous avez pas aimé, mais évitez de me tuer, j'aimerais avoir une chance de finir cette fic...**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**


	11. Prise de conscience

**Salut sal... WOAH ! *évite une pierre*. Oui, je sais que j'suis en retard sur ma publication, mais *évite un livre* HEEEY ! C'est juste que j'ai été occupée, et puis j'arrivais pas à écrire correctement ! Comment ça vous vous en fichez ? AAAAAAH *évite une chaise*. J'arrivais pas à emmener la fic dans la direction que je voulais, c'est tout ! NON ! PAS LA TABLE, PAS LA TA... /SBAAAAAF/.**

**Che dijais donc que ch'étais déjolée. Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de mes excuses ? Vous voulez lire ? Ben allez-y ! Lisez ! T'façon vous pouvez le passer mon monologue non ?**

**Je voudrais remercier La vague folle. En fait, sans le savoir, tu m'as donné la suite de mon histoire. Quand tu m'as dis "J'ai hâte de voir la confrontation entre Ace et Robin" (que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire à la base), tu m'as donné l'inspiration, sois-en fière ! XD Parce qu'honnêtement je ne savais pas _du tout_ comment continuer... ._.**

**Bref, j'arrête mon blabla. Bon chapitre !**

* * *

-Thousand Sunny, chambre des deux frères-

Lorsque Ace se réveilla le lendemain, son frère n'était plus à ses côtés. Il tâta la place vide et s'aperçut que les draps étaient froids. Sois son cadet avait été d'humeur matinale (mais il en doutait sérieusement), soit il avait trop dormi (ça c'était plus plausible). Il était un peu déçu, il aurait aimé voir son frère dès le matin, mais tant pis.

Il paressa un moment au lit, se remémorant les moments de la veille. Sa visite sur la tombe de son père adoptif, sa course folle sur les vagues, sa réapparition, les retrouvailles avec ceux qu'il considérait désormais comme ses amis, et surtout avec son frère. Et ensuite, le festin de Sanji, la fête, la veillée... Et sa nuit.

Luffy n'était pas le partenaire le plus doué qu'il ait eu, loin de là. Mais sa volonté de bien faire, et ses efforts pour lui plaire n'en étaient que plus touchants et agréables. Et les sentiments qu'Ace éprouvait à son égard rendaient l'expérience incomparable. Les meilleurs coups de sa vie devenaient de fades souvenirs à côté de ça.

Il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements qui avaient dormi par terre. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour les enfiler, il remarqua deux yeux qui le fixaient depuis la porte. _Non mais ça devient une manie ! _pensa-t-il en râlant. _Et en plus elle me fait un clin d'œil !_ Il leva la main dans un geste équivoque qui, certes, n'étais pas très poli, mais qui avait le mérite d'être compris sur toutes les îles de la même manière. Et il vit clairement l'amusement de la brune dans ses iris. Ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus. _Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi!_ articula-t-il silencieusement. Les yeux clignèrent dans un assentiment puis disparurent. À la place, le buste de Robin sortit du bois du mur.

-WOAH ! C'est... C'est quoi ça ? cria-t-il en reculant précipitamment.

-Une amélioration de mon fruit, que j'ai découverte pendant ces deux dernières années.

-C'est franchement flippant !

-Il paraît oui, répondit l'archéologue pas plus perturbée que ça. Tu voulais me parler ?

=( ' . ' )=

-Thousand Sunny, pont du navire quelques heures plus tôt-

Il faisait encore nuit. Il devait être autour de cinq heures du matin. Putain, il détestait être de garde en seconde partie de nuit. C'était chiant, ça caillait, et en plus, la cuisine était fermée et il ne pouvait pas aller chercher une de ses précieuses bouteilles de sake pour se réchauffer. Bon il aurait pu réveiller ce crétin de décoloré en costard, mais ils se seraient forcément battu, et la sorcière aurait rappliqué. Et il n'avait pas envie de voir sa dette augmenter. Encore.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme troua le silence nocturne dans lequel Zoro baignait. Il haussa un sourcil et passa la tête par la porte de la vigie pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le pont. _Robin et ses balades nocturnes ! Franchement, elle a beau être pas mal, elle est carrément glauque comme nana quand même._

Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est la forme d'un chapeau de paille qui se dessina sous la pâleur lunaire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son capitaine pour qu'il soit debout à cette heure ? Il comprit rapidement quand il l'aperçut rôder « discrètement » autour de la cuisine. Il soupesa le pour et le contre, puis décida finalement de le laisser faire. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction du spiralé du sourcil le lendemain, quand il verrait que la moitié de son frigo aurait disparu. Et tant pis si la rousse râlait parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il en avait vu d'autres.

Il regarda Luffy progresser subrepticement vers la porte qui scellait la pièce au garde-manger tant désiré... Et s'écrouler sur le sol dans un _flblblblblbl_ évocateur. Du granit marin. Le foutu dragueur avait mis un cadenas en granit marin sur la porte ! S'il trichait comme ça, le jeu ne devenait plus drôle ! Lui qui avait espéré profiter de sa mauvaise humeur pour lui mettre une raclée!Puis, l'agacement de Zoro devint soudain indifférence. Bah ! Il trouverait toujours un autre moyen de le provoquer ! _C'est tellement facile de le faire enrager,_ se dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Un bras élastique s'accrocha soudain à la poignée de la porte de la vigie, restée ouverte. Le vert ne lui accorda qu'un regard blasé. Regard qui devint horrifié lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle annonçait. Et avant qu'il n'ait put faire un mouvement, une boule de gomme géante le percuta et l'envoya rouler avec elle au font de la pièce.

-ZORO ! Joue avec moi ! J'arrive pas à dormir !

-Jouer ? Moi ? grommela le sabreur.

Puis il lâcha un soupir. La fin de sa nuit risquait d'être franchement moins calme. Mais pas forcément moins chiante.

=( ' . ' )=

-Chambre des deux frères, retour au présent-

-Tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes tendances voyeuses ! T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille !

-Fufufufu ! Mais vous étiez tellement mignons ! Surtout ce moment où il t'as fait perdre pied en te suç...

-STOP ! FERME-LA ! Espèce de perverse !

Elle eut une expression faussement offensée.

-Pas perverse, voyons ! Simplement concernée par votre histoire...

-À d'autres !

La jeune femme prit une expression pensive.

-C'était plutôt étonnant de voir à quel point Luffy semblait... ailleurs. Comme si... comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Ses mots frappèrent Ace comme la foudre, balayant son irritation.

-Pas... pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, tu sais... Je crois qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ça rendait la scène encore plus adorable, termina-t-elle dans un rire.

Mais au lieu de réagir à sa provocation, Ace resta statique. Luffy... Luffy n'avait réagi comme ça que parce qu'il ne _savait pas_ ce qui se passait ! S'il avait fait l'amour avec lui... étais-ce seulement parce que son aîné l'avait voulu ? Et comme l'élastique avait une totale confiance en lui, il avait dit oui ?

Les questions tournaient dans la tête d'Ace, lui laissant un sentiment amer de regrets, et de... honte ? Oui, il était honteux. Honteux d'avoir profité du fait que son frère était heureux et soulagé de le revoir pour assouvir ses propres fantasmes. _Mais c'est lui qui t'a embrassé en premier_, lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui. Et alors ? Un baiser et pouf ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du corps de son cadet ? De toute façon, Luffy ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était la réelle signification d'un baiser ! _Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait !_ C'était normal qu'il l'aime ! Il était son frère !

Luffy n'a jamais su ce qu'était l'amour. Et ici, il parlait d'amour véritable. Rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'on aurait pu éprouver pour sa famille ou ses amis ! Non ! Cette sensation de chaleur rafraîchissante, de douceur destructrice, de puissante faiblesse... Luffy n'avait jamais ressenti ça, et personne ne le lui avait expliqué ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce que c'était ?

Ace se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait oublié avec quelle confiance son frère s'était confié à lui, le ton sur lequel il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il avait occulté le souvenir de leur corps qui se répondaient si bien, et des cris et des gémissements passionnés du garçon. Il ne restait plus rien sinon la honte.

La honte et la peur.

Il avait peur de vouloir à nouveau profiter de Luffy et de ne pas pouvoir résister à ses envies. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

-Ace ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda une voix féminine.

À vrai dire, il avait totalement oublié la présence de Robin. Il se redressa et tenta de se recomposer une expression assurée.

-Ouais... Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, que je ne voie plus tes sales yeux apparaître sur le mur de cette chambre !

-Sinon quoi ? demanda l'archéologue, amusée.

Ace grommela, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune menace sérieuse à lui lancer.

-Grmmblrmm... Et puis zut ! T'es vraiment qu'une...

-À TAAAAAAAABLE !

-MAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR !

-LUFFY ! TU ATTENDS QUE NAMI CHÉRIE ET ROBIN D'AMOUR SOIENT LÀ !

-ET LES AUTRES MEMBRES DE L'ÉQUIPAGE, TU T'EN FOUS BLONDINETTE ?

-LÂCHE MOI LA MOISISSURE ! COMMENCE PAS DÈS LE MATIN !

-LA QUOI ?

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE VACARME ? SANJI ARRÊTE DE TE PRENDRE LA TÊTE AVEC LUI !

-OUII NAMI-CHÉRIIIE~

-ET ZORO, TU TE CALMES ! SINON TU ME DEVRAS DIX MILLES BERRIES DE PLUS !

-QUOIIII ? MAIS T'ES QU'UNE GARCE !

Ace soupira. Il trouvait aussi que le pont était bien calme depuis tout à l'heure. C'était trop beau pour durer. Il lança un regard désespéré à Robin, et celle-ci eut un sourire.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans une nuée de pétales roses.

L'homme de feu enfonça chapeau orange sur sa tête et sortit de sa cabine. La tête baissée, le regard morose, il entra dans la cuisine.

-Salut tout le mo... commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse.

-AAAAACE ! le coupa Luffy.

Le capitaine au Chapeau de Paille se jeta sur son frère avec un immense sourire. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour. Il fléchit les genoux, arma son bras vers l'arrière, et le balança dans la figure de l'élastique qui arrivait droit sur lui. Luffy fut renvoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'encastra dans le mur. Un grand silence s'ensuivit, tandis que le garçon s'extirpait de la paroi de bois. Il regarda son frère, incrédule.

-Ben... Ace ?

Puis un sourire incertain se dessina sur son visage.

-Ah je vois ! Tu veux te battre ? Comme quand on était petits hein ?

Il envoya sa main, s'apprêtait à saisir le col de chemise de son adversaire, mais il fut repoussé sans ménagement.

-Ne me touches plus ! cria Ace.

Les pirates fixaient, interloqués la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à leur nouvel ami ?

-Hey Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? l'interrogea le Chapeau de Paille, inquiet.

-Je ne veux juste plus que tu me touches, asséna son frère d'une voix froide.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, raide comme un piquet. Il avait pris une décision. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à quitter le Sunny, il n'était dessus que depuis la veille. Mais d'ici à son départ, il ne toucherait plus Luffy.

=( ' . ' )=

-Cinq jours plus tard, Thousand Sunny-

Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Les tentatives de Luffy pour se rapprocher de son grand frère restaient vaines, ce dernier faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter le plus possible. Il se contentait de sourires chaleureux mais lointains et de signes discrets et distants. Et le jeune brun avait mal.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Ace l'avait repoussé comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Il était silencieux lors des repas, il avait demandé à changer de chambre, il ne se battait plus contre Luffy. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas. Et il souffrait.

Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, se contentant de donner le change quand ses amis ou son frère étaient avec lui, afin qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien. Mais de nouveau, lorsqu'il était seul, il se laissait aller à la tristesse. Comme deux ans auparavant... Ce n'était pas exactement la même douleur, mais une sensation demeurait. La perte. Il perdait son frère. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, puisqu'il était toujours sur le Thousand Sunny avec eux, mais il le perdait, il en était sûr. Et là, enfermé dans la cambre qu'Ace avait brièvement partagé avec lui, le temps d'une nuit, il laissa une larme couler. Il aurait dû être habitué à la douleur depuis le temps...

Et Robin, toujours elle, savait exactement ce qui se passait. Elle avait été maladroite dans ses paroles (pour une fois !) et Ace avait interprété. Mal. Elle avait tenté de désamorcer la bombe des dizaines de fois ! Mais rien à faire. L'aîné était au moins aussi têtu que le cadet, et il restait plongé dans sa culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle décida d'en discuter avec Nami.

À l'occasion d'une de leur sieste au soleil, elle s'ouvrit à la jeune rousse, lui racontant en détail ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine des deux D., restant tout de même sobre sur ce qu'elle avait vu pendant la nuit. Et plus Nami écoutait, plus elle s'énervait.

-Ah non ! Ça commence à bien faire !

Chopper, qui était installé un peu plus loin sursauta. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

-Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que cet imbécile qui nous sert de capitaine a assez souffert ! Hors de question que son crétin de frère lui fasse du mal à nouveau, exprès ou non !

La brune soupira.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Je sais bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire. Ils commencent sérieusement à me courir !

-Nami, de toute façon, on ne peut pas aller les voir et tout leur déballer de but en blanc, ça ne marcherait pas.

-On peut au moins essayer de leur parler. Toi et moi on va se charger d'Ace. Et je vais demander à... voyons... à Brook et Ussop d'aller voir Luffy.

-D'accord pour Brook et Ussop, mais je ne pense pas que toi et moi ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Nami, étonnée. Pourtant, tu es à l'origine, involontairement certes, mais tout de même, de ce bazar non ?

-Oh oui, ce n'est pas le problème que j'y aille. Le problème c'est toi, dit-elle avec une expression digne du plus grand joueur de poker.

-Qu... QUOI ? MOI ?

-Tu es trop impulsive, appuya la brune en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-IMPULSIVE MOI ?

-Nami chériiie ! Regarde ce que je t'ai prépa...

BANG !

-JE SUIS OCCUPÉE !

Elle se figea en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de démontrer exactement ce que la brune lui avait dit.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison, sourit cette dernière.

L'autre ne put que grommeler.

-Grmblrmlbl... D'accord, je me rends. Mais tu vas emmener qui avec toi ? Je préférerais que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'avais pensé à Zoro.

-Zoro ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Nami.

-Parce qu'il a des points communs avec Ace. Il est le second capitaine d'un équipage, c'est un combattant aguerri, il s'emporte facilement, et c'est le meilleur ami de Luffy. Personne, pas même Ussop ou toi, ne connais mieux que lui notre cher capitaine.

La navigatrice réfléchit un instant.

-Ça se tient, déclara-t-elle finalement. Ok, je vous fais confiance.

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le squelette et le sniper qui discutaient avec animation à l'arrière du bateau, l'archéologue projeta un bras dans la vigie. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de Zoro qui méditait tranquillement. Le vert sortit et sauta sur le pont.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

Robin lui expliqua ce qui se passait. Le sabreur l'écouta sans l'arrêter. Puis il soupira.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, je viens avec toi. Et elle est où la boule de feu en ce moment ?

-Dans les docks. Il bricole son Striker.

-Bon, on y va. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite Luffy se sentira mieux. Enfin normalement.

-Merci, Fine-Lame.

Zoro lui fit un sourire satisfait et un clin d'œil. Puis il haussa les épaules.

-On est les amis de ce crétin de Capitaine non ? À nous de le protéger. C'est pas comme si il devait tout assumer tout seul.

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il se mit en route vers la cale. _Il est loin d'être une brute sans cervelle, en fin de compte,_ se dit-elle. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Personnellement, je trouve que je m'en suis beaucoup moins bien sorti que dans les chapitres précédents. Mais j'ai eu beau le rererereremodifier, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Je promet que les prochains seront mieux tournés !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**


	12. Il m'aime ?

**Punaiiiise ! Ce chapitre fut le plus difficile à écrire croyez moi ! Une horreur ! Un passage obligé pour la suite de l'histoire, mais mon Dieu ! Même moi je le trouve casse-pied x) Beaucoup de blabla, peu d'émotions et d'action. Des conseils et des explications. Désolée. Les prochains seront plus actifs ! Juré craché !**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro !**

* * *

-Thousand Sunny, quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde-

Brook et Ussop attrapèrent leurs cannes à pêches et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de leur capitaine installé sur la rambarde du Sunny. Nami leur avait expliqué la situation, et ils avaient tout de suite accepté d'aller le voir. Luffy leur sourit en les voyant approcher. Avec la bouche. Pas avec les yeux.

-Salut les gars ! Vous vous joignez à moi ? Trop cool ! J'ai la dalle, faut qu'on attrape un méga dîner OK ?

-Compte sur nous Luffy ! s'exclama le sniper. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai déjà attrapé un poisson plus gros qu'une île entière !

-Mais oui Ussop ! Mais oui ! lui répondit son capitaine avec un clin d'œil. Allez ! Venez !

Il prirent place de chaque côté de lui, le squelette à droite et le tireur à gauche, et pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que les rires des trois compères, les blagues de Brook, et les histoires abracadabrantes d'Ussop. Puis...

-Dis-moi, mon cher Luffy, es-tu sûr que tout va bien en ce moment ?

La respiration du brun se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Mais... Mais oui Brook ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Hahaha ! Pourquoi ça irait pas hein ?

-Oh arrête Luffy ! On te connaît bien, tu sais. Et tu ne vas pas bien ! affirma l'homme à sa gauche.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Je vais très bien ! Y a du soleil, on est sur l'océan à bord du Sunny, tout le monde est là, et Ace...

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

-Donc c'est ton frère le problème ? demanda Ussop, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Mais il n'y a pas de problème ! s'énerva Luffy.

-Yohoho ! Luffy, calme-toi ! Nous, on veut juste t'aider tu sais !

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Il n'y a pas de problème je vous dis ! C'est pas grave si Ace ne veut plus m'approcher ! C'est pas grave si on a couché ensemble et que maintenant il me rejette ! C'est pas grave s'il ne m'aime pas ! C'est PAS GRAVE ! OK ?

Ses amis, un peu effrayés, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ça ne ressemblait pas à leur capitaine de s'emporter comme ça ! Le brun serrait les poings sur sa canne à pêche, qui menaçait de se briser. Mais ce qui horrifia encore plus ses nakamas, ce furent les larmes qu'ils virent apparaître sur ses joues.

-Luffy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Tu peux arrêter de me poser cette question, s'il te plaît Ussop ?

-Bon, ça suffit. Mon cher Luffy, toi, tu nous racontes tout maintenant, et nous, on écoute de toutes nos oreilles. Même si pour moi c'est difficile puisque je n'ai pas d'oreilles ! Yohoho !

Le capitaine du Sunny sourit faiblement devant les piètres tentatives du squelette pour le dérider.

-Bon, ok, vous avez gagné. En fait voilà. Il y a deux ans, quand... quand j'ai cru que Ace était mort, j'ai eu mal. J'avais jamais ressenti ça. Pire que quand Shanks à perdu son bras par ma faute, pire que quand mon autre frère est mort. C'est à ce moment là, alors que je l'avais perdu, que j'ai compris que je l'aimais. Non, dis rien Ussop ! Je te parle pas d'amour fraternel là ! Je sais quelle différence il y a entre les deux, et bien que je ne connaisse rien des « détails », je sais ce qu'est l'amour. Les gens ont l'impression que je suis trop innocent pour savoir ce que c'est, et je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, mais je suis loin d'être juste un « imbécile heureux », comme vous le dites vous-même.

Brook se gratta nerveusement le crâne (ça il pouvait ! Il en avait un, pas de problème !), et Ussop détourna la tête. Ils ne pensaient pas que les... qualificatifs dont ils affublaient leur capitaine, certes plus affectueux qu'insultants, puissent autant le toucher. Ce dernier continua à parler.

-Du coup, quand il est revenu, l'autre jour... Ça a été comme si... Comme si une part de moi ressuscitait. Et j'avais jamais été aussi heureux, ni aussi soulagé. Pouvoir rire encore avec lui... Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Il m'a tellement manqué...

Sa voix, auparavant triste et monotone avait pris des accents rêveurs. Elle devint ensuite presque joyeuse.

-Et puis il y a eu cette nuit là. Juste le soir même où il est arrivé. Je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, il m'a répondu que lui aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux. Et on a fait l'amour, et ça a été merveilleux.

Brook et Ussop se regardèrent. Nami avait omis cette partie de l'histoire. Sûrement parce qu'elle pensait que c'était à Luffy lui-même d'en parler. Son ton devint plus sombre, entre la colère et la tristesse.

-Et le lendemain matin... Plus rien. Il m'a rejeté. Il s'est foutu de moi sûrement. Ou alors, il a juste voulu me faire plaisir. Mais il ne me touche plus, même pour se battre avec moi, comme on faisait chez Dadan. Et... Et ça me fait mal.

Les deux hommes qui l'encadraient restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils cherchaient leurs mots. Ce fut le squelette qui reprit la parole en premier.

-Tu sais, mon cher Luffy, j'ai quatre-vingt-dix ans, mine de rien. Et j'en ai vu des choses sur ces mers. Et s'il y a un truc dont je me suis rendu compte, c'est que qui que nous soyons, le plus dur à affronter et à avouer, ce sont nos sentiments. Tu peux être le guerrier le plus fort des océans, tu auras autant de difficulté avec ça que le jeunot qui vient d'ouvrir une épicerie sur une île sans histoires.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on se met à nu. Parce qu'on expose son cœur et ses faiblesses. Même si dans mon cas, c'est un peu compliqué vu que je n'ai pas de cœur ! Yohoho !

-BROOK ! C'est pas le moment ! s'énerva Ussop.

Luffy réfléchit.

-Je comprend rien ! finit-il par dire.

-Ce que cet abruti de tas d'os essaye de te dire, c'est que Ace s'est éloigné parce qu'il a peur !

-Peur ? Mais de quoi?

-De toi !

-Ace ? Peur de moi ? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, Luffy s'écroula de rire.

-Ace... Peur de... Hahaha... De moi ? Je suis sûr que même en utilisant le haki, le gear second et le gear third en même temps, il me latte ! Ace ne peut pas avoir _peur_ de _moi _!

-Nous voulons dire qu'il a peur de tes réactions, mon cher Luffy, intervint Brook. Il ne sait pas ce que tu vas penser de lui.

-Mais, puisque je lui ai dis que je l'aimais ?

-Peut-être qu'il croit que tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'« aimer » veut dire, ou qu'il l'a interprété comme de l'amour fraternel. Il pense sûrement qu'il a été trop rapide, et il ne veut pas te faire de mal.

Le brun resta silencieux un instant.

-Mais c'est maintenant qu'il me fait mal, murmura-t-il enfin.

-Il ne le sait sûrement pas. À mon avis, ton frère t'aime aussi. Il ne sait juste pas comment l'exprimer. Ça se voit. Même si j'ai du mal à voir puisque je n'ai pas...

-La ferme Brook ! le coupa Ussop.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Lui faire comprendre que tu as autant envie de lui que lui de toi, je suppose, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Hein ? Et comment je fais ?

-Haha ! Tu sais, Luffy, avec la petite centaine de conquêtes que j'ai obtenu ces dernières années, je suis devenu un maître de l'amour ! Pour faire en sorte que quelqu'un nous trouve attirant, vois-tu, il faut le _séduire_.

-Le quoi ?

-Le séduire. Je vais t'expli...

-Yohoho ! Tu devrais demander à Sanji, mon cher Luffy, intervint le squelette, non sans s'attirer un regard noir de l'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il saura te répondre.

Le brun réfléchit, puis sourit légèrement. Il fourra sa canne à pêche dans les mains du garçon au long nez et sauta à bas de la rambarde. Puis il s'éloigna en agitant la main.

-J'y vais. Merci les gars !

=( ' . ' )=

_Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? Oui, c'est sûr. Je ne peux plus abuser de lui comme je l'ai fait. Oui mais et s'il en a envie, lui aussi ? Après tout, il aurait pu dire non s'il avait voulu. Oui, mais non. Parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, de ce que son propre frère lui faisait. Parce qu'il avait, a, confiance en moi. Mais s'il a confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas parce qu'il m'aime ? Il m'aime, mais pas comme je le voudrais. C'est impossible. J'ai bien fait de le maintenir à distance. Mais je vois bien que ça le fait souffrir. Et ça me fait souffrir aussi. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?_

Les questions et réponses tournaient en boucle dans la tête d'Ace, alors qu'il saisissait une clef anglaise pour resserrer un boulon. Perdu dans des pensées qui mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, il le serra encore et encore, à tel point qu'il finit par céder sous la pression, et qu'il fut envoyé violemment sur le jeune homme. En plein front. N'eut été son pouvoir de logia, il aurait été assommé par le coup.

-Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il entendit la porte du dock six s'ouvrir derrière lui, et se retourna. Il s'attendait bien à ce que ce soit une énième fois Robin voulant le faire changer d'avis, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle soit accompagnée par le sabreur.

-Eh ! L'allumette ! Faut qu'on te parle ! l'apostropha ce dernier.

Ace leva un sourcil, puis il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

-Allez vous-en. Je me fous de ce que vous avez à me dire.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis, grogna le vert.

-Je vous le donne quand même. Cassez-vous !

-Écoute-nous Ace. Une dernière fois. S'il te plaît, dit Robin d'une voix apaisante.

L'autre soupira mais n'ajouta rien. La brune échangea un regard avec Zoro. Il hocha la tête. À elle de commencer. Bon.

-Je ne sais pas si Luffy t'en a parlé, Ace, mais après ta... disparition, il n'a plus été le même. Je ne peux même pas imaginer dans quel état il était juste après la guerre, mais quand on l'a revu deux ans plus tard, il avait changé. Profondément. Il faisait comme si de rien était, mais on a été plusieurs à le remarquer. Non, on l'a tous remarqué. Il pleurait ou se sentait mal dès qu'il était seul. Il pensait à toi tout le temps. Il ne riait plus autant qu'avant.

Ace restait sans rien dire, immobile. Elle lui avait déjà dit tout ça. À quoi bon le lui répéter ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire changer d'avis. Il était le frère de cet élastique ambulant ! Normal que ce dernier ait souffert.

-Quand tu es revenu, il a changé du jour au lendemain. Comme si c'était lui qui était revenu d'entre les morts. Je sais que vous partagez un lien très fort en tant que frères, et loin de moi l'idée de minimiser ce lien. Mais si son amour pour toi n'avait été que fraternel, il ne t'aurait pas accueilli comme ça, à bras ouverts, sans même te demander d'où tu sortais. Et plus important encore, il aurait dit non ce soir là.

-Comment il aurait pu ? Il ne sait même pas ce que ça signifie !

-Crois-moi, il le sait. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi j'en suis aussi sûre, mais il le sait.

Ace eut une moue dubitative.

-Mouais.

-Bon, écoute moi, Poing Ardent, intervint Zoro.

À vrai dire, le fils de Roger avait totalement oublié la présence du sabreur. _'Sait s'faire discret l'animal._

-J'vais te dire un truc. J'veux que tu m'écoutes et tu poses les questions après. Compris ?

Ace se contenta de lui lancer un regard à la fois curieux et énervé. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui donne des ordres. Le vert fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Bon. Tu vois, quand on est allés sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, on a croisé Jinbei. Il nous a pas mal aidé à nous en sortir, et il a sauvé Luffy.

-Mais je le sais ça ! J'suis allé le voir en venant ici, j'vous l'ai dis !

-J'ai dis tu m'écoutes et tu poses les questions après. Le vieux poisson m'a raconté un truc. À moi et pas aux autres. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'pense que c'est parce que je suis le second de l'équipage, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pas de prétention dans sa voix. Juste des faits. Zoro n'était pas un vantard. Enfin, pas avec tout le monde...

-Bref. Il m'a décrit l'état dans lequel Luffy s'était retrouvé juste après la guerre.D'après lui, effondré n'était même pas un mot assez fort pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était. Quand tu t'es écroulé dans ses bras, il s'est évanoui. Jinbei m'a dit que son esprit avait lâché prise sur la réalité parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il a perdu connaissance pour se protéger. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Quand il s'est réveillé, il a failli détruire Amazon Lily. Il en aurait été capable, tu l'sais aussi bien que nous. Et ensuite il s'est attaqué à Jinbei.

-À Jinbei ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, intervint Robin. Luffy nous a expliqué qu'il avait fait de lui un ami proche dès qu'il avait accepté de venir avec lui à MarineFord. Il n'aurait jamais attaqué un ami ! À moins que...

-À moins qu'il n'ait été trop aveuglé par la souffrance pour s'en rendre compte. 'Fin c'est ce que le poisson m'a dit. J'suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Mais Robin et toi, vous devriez en être capable, dit-il en se tournant vers Ace. Luffy s'est retourné deux fois contre ses amis. Une fois contre moi, à Whiskey Peak, parce qu'il croyait que j'avais froidement tué les gens qui nous avaient accueilli. Alors qu'ils étaient des chasseurs de prime. Mais bref passons. En tant que capitaine, il devait me punir pour cet acte, et il a essayé de le faire. Jusqu'à ce que Nami intervienne, et ne remette tout en ordre.

Le vert sourit en pensant à cet épisode. _Un beau combat dont on ne verra jamais la fin,_ s'autorisa-t-il à penser.

-Le deuxième fois, c'était contre Ussop à Water Seven. Il avait désobéi aux ordres, une mutinerie quoi. Il a officiellement provoqué Luffy en duel. Et même si ça lui a beaucoup coûté, il a fait son devoir de capitaine et a combattu cet imbécile de long-pif. Bref. Tu sais comme moi que ton frangin n'aurait jamais attaqué Jinbei sur un coup de tête à la normale. Il avait mal oui, mais il a surtout eu le cœur brisé. Ce sont les mots mêmes du vieux poisson. Et d'ailleurs, il m'a aussi dit que Luffy avait plusieurs fois dit... Qu'il t'aimait.

Ace baissa la tête. Il savait que l'ancien Grand Corsaire n'aurait jamais raconté tout cela au sabreur si ça n'avait pas été vrai. Et Zoro disait la vérité. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux et sa voix.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné, finit-il par soupirer. J'irais lui parler. Laissez-moi maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

Sans un mot, les deux compagnons sortirent, satisfaits. Ils avaient entendu ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, pas besoin d'insister. Le reste dépendait des deux frères.

Une fois la porte fermée, Ace se plongea une fois de plus dans ses réflexions. _Donc Luffy m'aime vraiment... Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir d'avoir douté et de l'avoir repoussé ? Non. Probablement pas. Ce crétin est loin d'être aussi rancunier que moi. Pour preuve la présence de Robin sur son bateau, alors qu'elle s'est associée à Crocodile._

Puis une pensée horrible le frappa. _Mais attend s'il a tant souffert... Il espérait peut-être des retrouvailles plus douces ! Et moi, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui sauter dessus comme un taureau en rut ! Non mais quel ABRUTI ! Et comment je fais moi maintenant ? Je peux pas aller le voir, tout sourire et faire comme si de rien était ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué d'être amoureux !_

=( ' . ' )=

Luffy entra dans la cuisine, arrachant presque la porte de ses gonds... Et évita de justesse de se retrouver avec une jolie impression de dessous de semelle sous le visage.

-C'EST PAS L'HEURE !

-Attend Sanji ! J'viens pas te voir pour ça !

Pour le coup, le cuistot en aurait fait tomber ses couteaux. Hein ? Luffy ? Entrer dans la cuisine alors qu'il ne voulait pas manger ? Il allait appeler Chopper lorsque son capitaine reprit la parole.

-En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Délaissant sa planche à découper sur laquelle reposait un magnifique quartier de monstre marin, il alluma une cigarette, tira dessus, et regarda le brun.

-J't'écoute.

-Dis, Sanji. Comment on fait pour draguer ?


	13. Draguer avec les poings

**Z'avez vu ? Chuis pas en retard ce coup-ci ! Chapitre un poil plus court que les précédents cela dit.**

**Dédicace à A-Harlem qui m'a beaucoup fait rire avec sa dernière review... Fallait que je place ta phrase, c'était obligé ! ****Et faut que j'arrête de te citer dans tous mes en-têtes aussi... Les autres vont croire que je suis amoureuse... ._.**

**Bonne lecture mes ch'tit loups !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Cuisine du Thousand Sunny-

Luffy regarda son cuisinier d'un air sceptique. Non, d'un air carrément méfiant.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ben en tout cas, avec les filles ça peut marcher.

-Ouais, mais on parle d'un mec là...

-Et alors ? Il est gay, c'est pareil non ?

-Hey fais gaffe ! C'est d'Ace dont tu parles quand même ! Et puis j'sais pas... La main aux fesses, j'le sens pas...

-Essaye toujours, tu verras bien comment il réagit !

-Oh mais je vois déjà comment il va réagir ! Une bonne droite enflammée, voilà comment il va réagir ! Et crois-moi, j'ai mal d'avance, parce qu'il a un bon crochet mon frangin !

-Faut prendre des risques en amour...

Sur ces paroles laconiques, Sanji tira une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette. Incroyable de voir le calme dont il faisait peur alors que cinq minutes plus tôt...

=( ' . ' )=

-Tu... Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

-Apprends-moi à draguer !

Sanji se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Ok, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet imbécile ? Il est tombé amoureux ou quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible. Luffy est asexuel. Enfin pour me demander ça, il doit vouloir séduire quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Parce que les deux seules filles sur le bateau sont Nami chérie et Robin d'amour. Alors..._ Soudain, cela fit tilt dans son esprit, et son visage fut d'un coup déformé par la colère. Il commença à littéralement s'enflammer. On aurait dit Ace.

-DE QUI T'ES TOMBÉ AMOUREUX CRÉTIN ?! TU NE LES AURAS PAS ! TU NE CONNAIS RIEN AUX FEMMES ! POURQUOI ELLES TE CHOISIRAIENT TOI ET PAS MOI ? ALORS ?! CRACHE LE MORCEAU ! C'EST QUI ?

-Ben... C'est Ace.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! ESPÈCE DE SALE PERVERS ! ELLE EST À MO... Hein ?

-C'est Ace que j'aime. Je veux que tu me dises comment le draguer.

-A... Ace ? C'est pas Robin d'amour ni Nami chérie ?

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté et leva un sourcil.

-Ben non... Nami fait trop peur. Et Robin est trop sérieuse. C'est des amies, c'est tout. T'es franchement bizarre, Sanji, conclut-il avec son sourire de deux kilomètres.

Un ange passa. Non, une colonie d'anges passa. Puis, le blond finit par reprendre lentement (très lentement) ses esprits. Il se redressa, tira un bon coup sur sa cigarette.

-Euh... J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de... euh... draguer des hommes Luffy.

-C'est pas la même chose qu'avec des filles ?

-Non ! Si... Peut-être ? À vrai dire, j'en sais rien.

-Ben... Dis-moi ce que tu fais avec les filles.

Le cuisinier s'anima. Parler des filles et de cuisine, voilà deux conversations qu'il savait mener.

-Pour séduire une fille, Luffy, il faut que tu fasses en sorte de lui plaire. Et pour ça, tous les moyens sont bons ! Tu peux lui faire des compliments par exemple.

-Des compliments ? Sur quoi ?

-Sur sa tenue, ses yeux, sa coiffure, son élégance, son odeur, sa voix, ses qualités... Après, tu peux lui faire plaisir, en lui rendant service ou en lui faisant des surprises. Le must restant les cadeaux et les fleurs. Et la faire rire aussi. Beaucoup. Et lui demander son avis sur des choses, lui donner le tien...

-Wow... ça en fait des trucs ! C'est compliqué ! Euh... Mais t'es sûr que ça marcherait avec Ace ?

-Peut-être. Après tout, on est tous humains ! Assieds-toi, j'vais te donner deux ou trois tuyaux...

=( ' . ' )=

-Cuisine du Thousand Sunny, retour au présent-

-Mais tu sais, Luffy, tout ça c'est pour faire en sorte que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de toi. Or, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit, Ace t'aime déjà, non ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Alors sois juste toi-même. Redeviens le Luffy de votre enfance, celui que tu étais quand il s'est mit à t'aimer.

-Le Luffy de quand on était petits ?

-Exactement.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire parfaitement machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir une très grosse bestiole avec laquelle il avait l'intention de se faire un très gros steak. Oui, c'était exactement son expression. Prédatrice.

-Euuuuh Luffy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, tu fais limite peur là quand même !

-Le Luffy d'avant... Merci, Sanji ! J'vais appliquer tes conseils. Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la cuisine en trombe.

Resté seul, Sanji regarda un instant la porte avant d'écraser son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier posé devant lui.

-Je crois que je viens de créer un monstre.

=( ' . ' )=

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Est-ce que je l'embrasse juste et je lui explique plus tard ? Ou est-ce que je lui parle d'abord et j'attend de voir sa réaction ? Raaaahhh je sais pas quoi faire !_

Sous les yeux inquiets de Franky, Ussop, Nami, Chopper et Brook, et ceux vaguement amusés de Zoro (comme quoi tout arrive !) et Robin, Ace faisait les cent pas sur le pont du Sunny. Encore et toujours des interrogations dans sa tête. À croire qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de tout remettre en question. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être un simple d'esprit comme son frère à ce moment précis !

_Bon, allez, j'y vais ! On verra bien ! _Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea d'une allure déterminée vers la cuisine. Robin lui avait dit que son cadet y était. Il s'approchait de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant celui à qui il voulait parler.

-Ah Luf... HUMPF !

-_Gomu gomu no... BULLET_ !

Bizarrement, la première pensée d'Ace fut :_ tiens, il maîtrise le haki lui aussi maintenant ? _Puis : _c'est moi ou il tape _beaucoup_ plus fort qu'avant ? _Et enfin : _MAIS ÇA FAIT MAL ! IL VA ME LE PAYER CET ESPÈCE DE..._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de l'insulter mentalement qu'il s'écrasait contre le mât du bateau. Il se releva en grognant, essuya le coin de sa bouche. Puis il regarda Luffy et avisa son air sérieux et concentré.

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? hurla Nami. Ça va pas d'attaquer ton frère comme ça ?! Et sur le bateau en plus !

-Je savais que j'avais fait une connerie en lui disant ça, soupira le cuisinier en sortant de son sanctuaire.

-On peut savoir ce que t'as fait Sanji ? cria Ussop au blond, paniqué.

-Ca promet d'être intéressant, dit Zoro en posant ses haltères et en souriant en coin.

-Tout à fait d'accord, Fine-Lame, renchérit l'archéologue. C'est trop calme sur ce bateau.

-Yohoho ! Sans vouloir te vexer, ma chère Robin, c'était très bien comme c'était.

-Luffy me fait peuuuuur ! gémit Chopper.

-Si vous abîmez le Sunny, je vous fait recoudre la voile pendant la prochaine tempête ! Compris ? menaça Franky.

Insensibles aux commentaires de l'équipage, les deux frères se fixaient, sourcils froncés. La tension qui émanaient d'eux réduisirent finalement les autres au silence.

-Alors celle-là... J'ai pas fini de te la faire regretter, p'tit frère, déclara finalement Ace.

-Viens, j't'attend. Ce coup-ci, j'te fais ta fête ! rétorqua Luffy.

-T'as pas réussi jusqu'à maintenant, remarqua son aîné avec un sourire narquois. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

-J't'attend, répéta le brun.

Le sourire de l'homme de feu s'effaça._  
_

_-_Attendez, attendez ! cria Franky en s'interposant. Vous allez pas vous battre quand même ? Vous êtes frères ! Vous avez grandi ensemble ! Enfin, Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui te pre...

-Laisse-les.

La voix de Zoro avait claqué, autoritaire. Le cyborg le regarda, réprobateur.

-Me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça ?

-Si. Ce combat doit se faire. Reste en dehors de ça et recule.

Franky hésita. Mais les ordres du sabreur avaient presque autant d'importance que ceux de son capitaine, et il céda de mauvaise grâce. Zoro sentit qu'il allait se passer d'eau chaude pendant quelques semaines, mais il ne revint pas sur sa décision. Le cyborg les regarda l'un et l'autre pendant un moment avant de se ruer dans la cale. Il en revint trois minutes plus tard.

-Attendez !

-T'es sourd ? râla le sabreur. Je t'ai dit de pas t'en mêler !

-J'ai juste construit une arène flottante ! Histoire qu'ils détruisent pas le Sunny ! Le bois d'Adam à beau être résistant, il ne va pas tenir longtemps face à eux.

Le vert regarda machinalement par dessus le bastingage et découvrit un assemblage de planche qui flottaient sur l'eau, rattaché au bateau. La plateforme faisait presque cent mètres carrés. Assez de place pour se battre honorablement. Sans un mot, Luffy et Ace sautèrent dessus. Sans une parole, ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, lentement, comme des loups féroces et silencieux.

Personne n'aurait pu dire qui attaqua en premier, mais une seconde plus tard, l'"arène flottante" tremblait et craquait sous la force des attaques qu'ils s'envoyaient l'un l'autre. Les flammes et la fumée qui montait des deux combattants empêchaient les spectateurs de distinguer ce qui se passait. Ils entendaient par contre clairement leurs cris.

-_GOMU GOMU NO... BAZOOKA_ !

-La vache, il sort la grosse artillerie, Luffy, rigola Zoro.

-Comment tu peux rire dans un moment pareil ? le réprimanda le sniper à ses côtés. Ils sont en train de se massacrer !

-Franchement, Ussop. Toi qui es un menteur professionnel, je ne te pensais pas si crédule, lui dit Robin. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient capables de s'entre-tuer ?

=( ' . ' )=

Luffy et Ace se séparèrent. Chacun à une extrémité de la plateforme, ils s'autorisaient une brève pause pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Ok... J'admet, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec le gamin de quatorze ans que j'ai laissé à Dawn. Ni même avec celui que j'ai croisé à Alabasta ou qui est venu me chercher à MarineFord. Tu t'es sacrément amélioré en deux ans !

-Et toi alors ! J'ai jamais été capable de te battre, et je pense que même aujourd'hui je vais avoir du mal.

L'aîné sourit, carnassier.

-C'est pas que tu auras juste du mal, gamin. C'est que t'y arriveras pas !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Et tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

-Très bien, l'échauffement est terminé ! Montre moi ce que tu sais faire !

-Je vais te faire avaler tes dents, _grand frère _! _Gear Second _!

Le corps de Luffy se mit à fumer et se teinta de rose. Un sourire déterminé sur le visage, il se ramassa, prêt à bondir.

-Aaahhh... Ta fameuse technique... À vrai dire, j'espérais bien que tu allais l'utiliser. J'avoue que sur ce coup là, j'ai copié sur toi. Toi tu utilises ton élasticité comme une pompe pour faire circuler ton sang plus vite, c'est ça ? Et comme ça, tu augmentes ta puissance et ta vitesse...

Le corps d'Ace se recouvra soudain de flammes dans son intégralité. Mais au lieu de les projeter vers l'extérieur, comme Luffy l'avait prévu, il les... ravala. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Sa peau les absorba. Il ne les faisait pas disparaître, il les faisait flamber à _l'intérieur_ de son corps.

Il regarda son frère, déterminé. Et dans ses yeux, le cadet vit le feu qu'il venait d'absorber.

-Moi, mon sang, je le fais chauffer. Encore et encore. _Ébullition _!

-Fais ce que tu veux ! JE VAIS QUAND MÊME TE BOTTER LE CUL ! YAAAAAAH !

-RAAAAAAAAH !

Ils bondirent au même moment. Trop vite pour que l'œil humain ait une seule chance de suivre leurs mouvements, ils enchaînèrent coups de poings et de pieds. Qui enflammés, qui renforcés de haki. Attaques, esquives, encore et encore. Atterrissages insensés, détentes prodigieuses, sauts inhumains.

Sourires.

La tension qu'ils avaient accumulé l'un et l'autre s'évacuait enfin. Par les coups reçus et envoyés, ils retrouvaient la complicité qu'ils avaient eu auparavant. La peur et la honte étaient chassées violemment de leur corps au rythme de leur combat.

-AAAAAAACE ! RAMÈNE-TOI ! C'EST PAS ENCORE FINI !

-ÇA TOMBE BIEN, JE COMMENCE JUSTE À M'AMUSER, LUFFY !

Le coup de poing que Luffy destinait à la joue de son frère ne fit que l'effleurer. Ace avait effacé souplement ses épaules et avait profité du déséquilibre de son cadet pour attraper son bras et le faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Il l'envoya s'écraser à l'autre bout de la plateforme. Le capitaine du Sunny se releva bien vite.

-Bon, ce coup-ci j'en ai marre !

Il mordit son pouce, souffla dedans, gonfla son poing et le recouvrit de haki.

-_Gear Third _!

Le sourire d'Ace s'élargit. À lui de placer son attaque maintenant. Celle qu'il peaufinait depuis qu'il avait quitté Dawn, qu'il avait utilisé contre Teach, et qui avait encore gagné en puissance au cours des deux années passées.

-_Appel à la Flamme Ultime _!

Le feu s'agença en une immense spirale à ses pieds. Puis il les modela, les transforma en une gigantesque boule flambante au bout de son doigt.

-_GOMU-GOMU NO... ELEPHANT GATLING GU..._

_-FLAMME INPÉRIA..._

-MONKEY D. LUFFY ! RENDEZ VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES CERNÉS PAR UNE FLOTTE DE DIX VAISSEAUX DE GUERRE DE LA MARINE ! ABAISSEZ VOTRE PAVILLON !

Forcés de mettre fin aux attaques dévastatrices qu'ils préparaient, les deux frères regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir que le Thousand Sunny était encerclé. Ils grognèrent à l'unisson.

-Alors ça... commença Ace.

-Ils vont nous le payer ! termina Luffy, hors de lui.


	14. Adrénaline et compétition

**Mention spéciale pour Pifouyou qui voulait absolument apparaître dans l'en-tête du chapitre au point de me payer des chocolats, de m'envoyer des fleurs et de m'offrir un voyage sous les tropiques. Comment ça c'était pas toi ? Bref, tu verras que la Marine a donc bien sa place dans ce combat, et que c'est pas pour rien qu'elle les a interrompus. (Désolée ma grande, j'avais mis Y****ukiko hyuga-chan au départ, et je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur en écrivant mes reviews... J'ai tendance à vous confondre toutes les deux, aucune idée de pourquoi ^^'' Donc cette dédicace est bien pour toi, c'est rectifié. Et Yukiko, navrée également ^^') *Va s'enterrer***

**Je précise que les attaques d'Ace sont celles qui ont été traduites dans l'animé. Comme tout le monde ne connait pas leur signification en japonais et que je maîtrise mieux les animés que les scans, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ces noms d'attaques là. Désolée d'avance pour les puristes du manga papier.**

**Bonne lecture et bisous chauffés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-Thousand Sunny, quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, à proximité d'une plate-forme en bois passablement défoncée-

La Marine encerclait proprement le bateau à la tête de lion. Quatre bateaux à bâbord, quatre à tribord, un derrière et un plus gros devant. Dix navires de guerre qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre du vice-amiral qui commandait l'escouade pour tirer les premières salves de canons.

-On arrivera pas à se sortir de là sans le coup de burst ! cria Nami. Leur formation nous en empêche ! Franky ? On a assez de cola en réserve ?

-T'inquiète, y en a _suupeerrrr_ plein la cale ! On se casse !

À ce moment, Ace et son frère sautèrent sur le pont herbeux du navire. Juste un peu énervés.

-Bon, il y a dix bateaux, on est dix ! Alors voilà comment on va se les répartir... commença le plus jeune.

-Euh... Luffy ? On avait un peu prévu d'éviter le combat là... l'interrompit Ussop d'un ton suppliant.

-Laisse tomber, Ussop, intervint Sanji. Quand il est comme ça, c'est pas la peine de discuter. Il est têtu comme un mule tu sais bien.

-Mais...

-Le crétin décoloré a raison pour une fois...

-Tu cherches la merde la prairie sur pattes ?

-... alors laisse tomber et attends les ordres, continua le sabreur comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-On s'en fait un chacun, Luffy ? demanda Franky.

-Non. Brook et Robin, vous prenez celui qui est à l'arrière du Sunny. T'as qu'à la transporter sur tes épaules en courant, Brook.

-Yohoho ! À tes ordres, mon cher Luffy ! Dis-moi, chère Robin, quand je te porterais, pourras-tu me montrer ta culotte ?

-Pas question. Et si tu poses les mains sur un endroit trop intime, je te brise l'échine, menaça l'archéologue, impassible.

Brook eut un « Yohoho » effrayé et n'insista pas.

-Chopper, Nami, vous prenez celui qui est à droite de celui de Brook et Robin. Utilisez le waver. Ussop et Franky, celui qui est à gauche, prenez le Mini-Merry.

-Ça marche ! crièrent-ils ensemble.

-Zoro et Sanji, un chacun. Sanji, ton « Skywalk ». Zoro tu te débrouilles à la nage.

Zoro eut un sourire carnassier.

-T'inquiète, je nage vite... Eh le tombeur célibataire ! J'parie que j'les bute avant toi !

-Dans tes rêves, sabreur émoussé ! T'auras même pas eut le temps de tirer tes aiguilles à coudre que j'les aurais tous envoyés au tapis !

-J'crois que la Marine va devoir attendre un peu ! J'te taille en pièce d'abord le cuistot ! gronda Zoro en dégainant.

-Viens j't'attend, marimo !

Laissant les deux hommes à leur dispute, Luffy se tourna vers son grand frère.

-Tu sais pas compter, on dirait, lui lança ce dernier. Il en reste cinq.

-Deux chacun ! s'exclama son cadet en souriant largement. On se retrouve sur le vaisseau du vice-amiral. C'est le plus gros !

Ace sourit à son tour.

-Ok p'tit frère. On fait comme ça. Et on y va comment ? Enfin, moi avec mon Striker, mais toi ?

Le sourire de Luffy s'élargit encore. Il attrapa la rambarde du Sunny et recula le plus possible. _Ah oui... Son espèce d'auto lance-pierre. Il serait capable d'aller jusque là bas comme ça ?_

-Dépêche ! J'vais y être avant toi ! cria-t-il à Ace. _Gomu gomu no ROCKEEEEEET _!

-Alors là ! Même pas en rêve ! répondit l'homme de feu en sautant sur son embarcation (que Franky lui avait obligeamment sortie du dock six), et en mettant la gomme. Plein gaz !

Silence.

-La vache. Ils sont partis _super_ vite, commenta Franky.

-Bon, ben... on y va aussi alors ? demanda Chopper de sa petite voix.

-Ben j'crois oui, lui répondit Nami.

-C'est parti ! s'exclama Sanji.

Et ils se ruèrent tous vers leur cible en criant avec enthousiasme.

=( ' . ' )=

_-_YAAAAAAAH !

Ace fonça à toute vitesse vers les deux bateaux en enflammant ses poings. Comme il l'avait fait à Alabasta, il envoya son Striker sous l'eau d'une pression de son corps, et sauta ensuite en hauteur.

-_Poing Ardent _! lança-t-il.

Le bateau explosa joyeusement sous l'impact de ses flammes, le bruit de l'impact couvrant les hurlements d'effroi des soldats qui étaient dessus. Bon, une fois à la mer, ils étaient quasiment inoffensifs. Alors autant ne pas traîner. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres navires de guerre, profitant du fait qu'il était en l'air, pour voir où en était son cadet. _La vache... Il va vite aussi le nain ! Je ferais mieux de pas traîner ! Si j'arrive après lui sur le bateau du vice-amiral, il va me le rappeler pendant des jours !_ Avisant son Striker qui remontait à la surface avec un timing parfait, il atterrit dessus et accéléra en direction du deuxième bâtiment.

=( ' . ' )=

Luffy fendait l'air en riant et en maintenant son chapeau fermement sur sa tête. Au lieu de retomber sur le pont, comme il avait initialement prévu, il attrapa le sommet du mât du bateau de la Marine qu'il visait et s'y accrocha fermement. Tournant la tête, il vit que son frère avait décidé de se débarrasser vite de son premier obstacle. Bon. Bah il avait plus qu'à faire pareil.

Il amena sa main à sa bouche, et mordit son pouce avant de souffler dedans.

-_Gear Third ! Squelette Balloon !_

Contractant ses muscles, il fit passer l'air qu'il avait insufflé dans son corps dans son ventre puis dans sa jambe.

-_Gum gum... Gigant Hache !__  
_

Il abattit violemment son pied géant sur le pauvre navire en dessous de lui qui n'eut pas une chance. Il fut réduit en miette d'un seul coup. Luffy eut juste le temps de se propulser à nouveau dans les airs avant que le mât ne s'écrase dans l'eau.

-Bon, ça c'est fait, commenta-t-il tout en volant. Suivant !

Il tourna la tête vers le second bateau dont Ace devait s'occuper et grogna. Il voyait déjà du feu s'en élever.

-Merde ! J'suis en retard !

=( ' . ' )=

Apercevant du coin de l'œil une dizaine de marines qui se ruaient vers lui, certains armant leurs armes de haki, Ace se tourna vers eux. Il leva la main dans leur direction.

-_Lucioles de Feu_ !

Des dizaines de toutes petites sphères de flammes flottèrent vers les soldats qui continuaient à courir.

-_Corps en Flamme _!

Les boules de feu explosèrent, les grillant tous sur place. Ils étaient hors-jeu. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Il entendit alors un long meuglement et se retourna pour voir une grosse bête qui lui fonçait dessus, ses cornes renforcées de haki pointées droit sur lui. _Un bison ! Ce type est un Zoan Bison ! _Il sourit en imaginant la réaction de son frère s'il avait été à sa place. Il l'entendait presque crier à ses côtés : "Trop coooool ! Une méga-vache ! J'vais manger de la méga-viande !". Puis sa conscience lui rappela vaguement qu'il fallait qu'il esquive la charge. Genre là. Maintenant. TOUT DE SUITE !

Il sauta par dessus la tête de l'animal et se retrouva il-ne-sut-trop-comment sur son dos. La bête secoua la tête, et se mit à ruer e se cabrer dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de son cavalier indésirable. Ce dernier riait comme un dingue et s'accrochait d'une main aux poils drus de sa monture. De l'autre, il agitait son chapeau orange au dessus de sa tête.

-YIHAAAAAAHHH !

Le Zoan sous lui se démenait tant bien que mal, mais en vain. Il finit par arrêter son numéro de rodéo par et baisser la tête en soufflant bruyamment. Ace se pencha pour lui flatter l'épaule.

-Brave bê...

La "brave bête", profita du fait qu'il avait baissé sa garde pour l'envoyer valdinguer d'une ruade à l'autre bout du bateau. Il s'écrasa proprement contre la porte qui menait aux cabines de l'équipage. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de se relever d'un bond.

-Ok, tant pis pour la monture. Dommage, j'aurais rendu Luffy fou de jalousie. Mais bon, puisque tu veux pas... _Feu Sacré ! Flammes Éternelles !_

Deux lances de feu fusèrent de ses mains tendues et envoyèrent le bison s'assommer contre le bastingage, manquant de tomber à l'eau. Knock Out en un coup. Décidément, les Marines étaient de moins en moins résistants ces temps-ci.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il restait du monde, mais apparemment, le Zoan avait été le dernier. _Bon, bah voilà... Et où il en est le gamin ?_

=( ' . ' )=

-_Gum gum Fouet !_

Luffy envoya quinze de la trentaine de Marine qui l'encerclaient dire bonjour aux poissons d'un coup de pied-fouet.

-Poussez-vous, cria soudain quelqu'un. J'vais m'le faire.

Le capitaine du Sunny se retourna pour faire face au sergent qui le réclamait. Grand, massif, il lui rappelait vaguement Akainu, à ceci près que lui était blond. Il portait un collier à clous et une chemise noire décorée de démons rouges. Le manche d'une arme dépassait derrière son épaule. L'élastique pencha la tête sur le côté en se curant le nez.

-Tékitoi ? T'as l'air ridicule.

-Un peu de respect ! Je suis le sergent Jackson. Et je vais te capturer, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille !

Le brun bondit en position d'attaque et sourit.

-Essaye toujours. Mais vite, j'suis pressé ! _Gum gum Bullet !_

Le sergent esquiva le poing qui fusait dans sa direction et répliqua en tirant un trident de derrière son dos. L'armant de haki combatif pour plus d'efficacité, il attaqua. Malgré sa corpulence, il était rapide, et Luffy avait du mal à esquiver ses attaques. Il se baissait, sautait, se contorsionnait pour éviter les trois pointes qui menaçaient de le transpercer à tout moment. Et il se fatiguait. Un peu. Puis, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et activa le haki sensitif. Ah bah ça allait beaucoup mieux là d'un coup !

Effaçant ses épaules dans des mouvements calculés au millimètre près, et sans dépenser d'énergie inutile, il se mit à s'avancer lentement vers son agresseur. Qui commença à reculer. Soudain, Luffy sauta vers lui et lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser, c'était une compétition, merde !

Le Marine se retrouva au sommet du mât. Du coin de l'œil, Luffy entraperçut son frère qui sautait sur son Striker pour se diriger vers le dernier navire. _MERDE !_

Décidant que ça suffisait, il se concentra et relâcha un grand coup de haki Royal pour mettre tout les soldats restants au tapis. Puis il se propulsa sur le bateau du vice-amiral.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

=( ' . ' )=

Les autres membres de l'équipage en avaient tous fini avec leurs cibles respectives. Il se retrouvèrent sur le Sunny, avisèrent les quatre bateaux _légèrement_ abîmés... Bon, ok, complètement détruits, et repérèrent leur capitaine et son frère qui se ruaient vers le dernier.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ? demanda Chopper, inquiet.

-Oh là non ! s'exclama Nami. J'met pas les pieds là-bas moi ! Trop peur de finir en dommage collatéral !

-T'inquiète pas pour eux, la ration de secours, lui dit Sanji gentiment. Crois-moi, si tu vas là-bas, ils vont juste râler parce que tu les gênes. Ils vont en faire qu'une bouchée !

-Tiens, au fait, à combien s'élève la prime d'Ace ? demanda Franky.

-Cinq-cent cinquante millions, lâcha Zoro du tac-au-tac. Enfin en tout cas, avant la guerre. Pourquoi ?

-... Cinq... CINQ-CENT CINQUANTE MILLIONS ? hurla le tireur de l'équipage.

-Hey ! Tronche de gazon ! Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Zoro haussa les épaules.

-J'étais chasseur de prime avant, j'te signale, sourcils vrillés.

-Pas faux.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le combat. La poussière, les éclats de bois et les flammes rugissantes étaient visibles même de là où ils étaient.

-Dix berrys que Ace revient avant Luffy, lança soudain Ussop à Brook.

-Yohohoho ! Tenu !

=( ' . ' )=

Ace se retrouva sur le pont du navire de guerre une fraction de seconde avant Luffy, et lui renvoya un sourire victorieux.

-HA ! Gagné !

-Même pas vrai ! En même temps !

-Non non non ! J'ai gagné, t'as perdu, c'est tout ! Portgas D. Ace reste invaincu par son frère dans tous les domaines ! HAHAHAHAHA !

-C'est pas juste ! On est arrivés ex æquo ! Et si on avait pas été interrompus tout à l'heure je t'aurais fait ta fête !

-À d'autres ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement...

-Dites. Si on dérange, faut le dire, hein !

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers la femme qui les avait apostrophés. Plutôt bien faite, des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, elle portait un simple jean et une brassière rouge qui peinait à retenir ses imposants... attributs. Complètement imperméable à l'ironie dans sa voix, Luffy lui répondit avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Oh non, non, t'inquiète ! Tu déranges pas ! En fait, c'est même bien que tu sois là parce qu'on va pouvoir te botter les fesses et savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort du coup !

Ace le regarda, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré par la naïveté de son frère. Mais quel crétin !

-Très bien, Chapeau de Paille. Voyons si tes attaques sont aussi efficaces que ta langue. CAPTUREZ-LES !

Les Marines présents derrière elle se jetèrent soudain sur eux en criant. Retrouvant instantanément les réflexes qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils combattaient ensemble dans les rues du Royaume de Goa, Ace et Luffy se placèrent dos à dos, veillant à protéger les arrières de l'autre tout en lui laissant de la place pour manœuvrer.

-_Gum gum Fouet !_

_-Fire Gun !_

_-Gum gum Rafale !_

_-Poing Ardent !_

Ils enchaînaient attaques sur attaques, repoussant leurs agresseurs encore et encore, évitant les coups de poings et de lames renforcés de haki, encaissant les autres. Ils mettaient les Marines au tapis les uns après les autres, et le cercle autour d'eux s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Et Luffy jubilait. Il se sentait enfin à sa place, proche de son frère. Proche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentait son dos cogner contre le sien à chaque mouvement de recul, sa peau brûlante et humide de sueur à force d'attaquer, et la tension de ses muscles. Il imaginait ses yeux brillants dans l'ivresse du combat comme s'il les avait devant lui. Et, avide de se montrer digne de lui, il cognait encore et encore, se battait avec son cœur, se moquait des rares coups renforcés de haki qui passaient sa défense. Bouillonnant de joie et d'adrénaline, il esquivait, feintait, frappait vite et fort, ne cherchant plus seulement à battre Ace, mais aussi à le rendre fier de lui. Et son sourire heureux ne quittait pas son visage. Les marines qui se ruaient sur lui devaient le prendre pour un dingue. Ou un psychopathe. Ou les deux.

Ace n'était pas beaucoup plus concentré que son frère. Il sentait leurs peaux se toucher au rythme de leur bataille, il entendait Luffy crier et haleter en combattant. Il aurait par dessus tout voulu le voir maintenant, voir son visage. Même s'il l'imaginait parfaitement. Ses pupilles dilatées par l'excitation causée par leur lutte, ses joues rouges, ses muscles fins mais nerveux roulant sous sa peau en sueur, sa bouche entrouverte laissant s'échapper son souffle irrégulier... Son cerveau fut soudain envahit par des pensées qui n'avaient rien, mais alors rien à faire sur un champ de bataille ! Pourtant, il ne put les contrôler. Et pendant qu'une partie de son esprit restait concentrée sur les marines et continuait à combattre, l'autre se focalisa sur ces fantasmes qui l'enivraient. Luffy, le joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées sous le plaisir cette fois, son corps tendu et couvert de sueur, oui, mais ondulant sous lui, ses lèvres ne laissant plus échapper des cris de guerre mais d'extase, haletant parfois son prénom... _Non mais à quoi tu penses là exactement ? Génial ! Voilà, t'es excité maintenant ! Sur un champ de bataille ! Ben t'as l'air fin tiens ! Allez, bouge-toi les fesses et finis ces soldats avant qu'ils ne le remarquent ! Sinon, ta réputation va en prendre un coup ! T'imagines en une des journaux : "Ace aux Poings Ardents, le pirate qui bande en pleine bataille !" La honte internationale !_ Il sortit de sa demi-transe, se reprit rapidement et mit un point d'honneur à assommer et mettre hors service tout les hommes de la marine qui restaient autour de lui avant que son frère ne fasse de même avec les siens.

Lorsque le dernier soldat eut fait plus ample connaissance avec le pont du navire, Ace se retourna, victorieux.

-Ha ! Prem's ! J'les ai eu avant toi !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui les ai eu en premier ! protesta Luffy en boudant.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant quand il fait cette tête..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ace. Il s'approcha de son frère, et avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, encore porté par l'adrénaline que lui avait offert le combat, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Luffy ne bougea pas. Lorsque son aîné s'en rendit compte, il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et voulu reculer. Une main dans ses cheveux l'en empêcha.

Le cadet avait reprit ses esprits et il répondit avec douceur au baiser que lui offrait Ace. Il ouvrit la bouche, retraça les lèvres de son frère avec sa langue. L'aîné la laissa entrer, et la caressa de la sienne. _Mmmm... ça m'avait tellement manqué, _pensa Luffy en soupirant dans la bouche d'Ace. _Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne le perdrais ! Jamais !__  
_

Complètement perdu dans les sensations que son grand frère lui procurait, Luffy faillit ne pas entendre le _clic cli__c_ caractéristique d'un pistolet que l'on charge. En fait, il le sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit car il n'avait pas relâché son haki sensitif, qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule d'Ace, reconnut la vice-amirale qui pointait un pistolet dans son dos. Il faillit faire comme si de rien était, près tout Ace était un Logia, mais quelque chose le retint. Elle était trop sûre d'elle. _Une balle en Granit Marin !_ réalisa-t-il soudain. _Ça ne peut être que ça !_

-NON ! cria-t-il.

Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son aîné et le poussa sur le côté juste au moment où le coup partait. Il reçut la balle en pleine poitrine. Il poussa un cri de douleur, sentit ses forces le quitter d'un coup et s'effondra.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Ace. _COLONNE DE FEU !_

La vice-amirale ne sut jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Toujours est-il qu'avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour recharger, elle se retrouva hors-combat, carbonisée sur le pont du navire.

Ace s'agenouilla à côté de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il sauta le plus vite possible sur le Striker et mit plein gaz vers le Thousand Sunny.

-Luffy, ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît ! Tu peux pas me faire ça hein ? Je t'en supplie, restes avec moi... Luffy...


	15. Espérance de vie

-Thousand Sunny, quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde-

Ace faisait les cent pas sur le pont du navire. Il en avait le tournis, à force, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il s'arrêtait, il allait casser quelque chose. Ça faisait deux heures, peut-être plus, que Chopper était enfermé dans l'infirmerie avec Luffy. Il avait même demandé de l'aide à Robin, ce qui était loin de le rassurer. Ça devait être grave.

Nami sanglotait, rassurée tant bien que mal par Ussop qui lui tenait les épaules, et qui lui disait que malgré toutes ses aventures, il n'avait jamais vu meilleur médecin que Chopper, que tout irait bien... Sanji s'était enfermé dans la cuisine, et passait sûrement sa rage sur les casseroles sales qui lui restait à laver, en compagnie de Brook qui l'aidait à la tâche. Franky tentait de se changer les idées en inspectant pour la vingtième fois en une heure les rambardes du Sunny. Zoro, la mine sombre, était assis et suivait le frère de son capitaine des yeux.

-Putain de bordel de saloperie de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? pesta celui-ci.

-C'est bon Ace, t'énerves pas, le raisonna Ussop sans voir le regard d'avertissement que lui lança le sabreur. Chopper fait ce qu'il peut tu sais !

Le brun se tourna vers le sniper, furax.

-Je SUIS calme, Ussop. Et je te préviens que si tu me fais encore UNE réflexion, je te crame le porte manteau qui te sert de pif ! Capiche ?

Alors que le menacé gémissait de frayeur, Zoro se leva et s'approcha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Ace.

-Laisse-le, l'allumette. On est tous aussi inquiets que toi tu sais. C'est notre capitaine, mais c'est aussi notre ami. Alors bois un coup et attend. Comme nous tous, dit-il en lui tendant une bouteille de rhum.

Vaguement penaud, Ace marmonna un « désolé » à Ussop, prit la bouteille, et alla s'asseoir sur la tête de lion du Sunny, imitant son frère sans en avoir conscience. Enfin, sauf pour ce qui était de la bouteille.

_Merde ! Si j'avais pas fais ma tête de mule et que je m'étais directement expliqué avec lui au lieu de l'éviter, cette compétition à deux balles n'aurait pas eu lieu. On se serait enfuis au lieu de combattre, et il n'aurait pas été blessé ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute... J'suis vraiment un con !_

Et avec ça, il frappa l'un des rayons de la crinière avec force, laissant un cratère dans le bois. Soudain, un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre de l'infirmerie. Ce cri lui glaça le sang, et il se précipita. Zoro, Sanji (sortit de sa cuisine) et Franky avaient cependant anticipé son mouvement et le retinrent.

-Laisse Chopper travailler ! lui dit le cyborg. C'est pas en te ruant là-bas que tu vas arranger les choses, au contraire !

-LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! LUFFY !

-Arrête, Ace ! Tu te fais du mal ! s'exclama le cuistot.

-JE VEUX Y ALLER !

-Bon cette fois ça suffit ! Si tu te calmes pas tout de suite, tête brûlée, je t'assomme ! menaça le sabreur.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire hésiter Ace, qui résista moins. Les trois compères l'entraînèrent de force dans la cuisine, où les cris seraient assourdis. Ils se servirent chacun une bouteille, et patientèrent. C'était une vraie torture pour le capitaine de la deuxième flotte de Barbe-Blanche, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Les autres avaient raison. Il était impuissant, et ça le faisait rager plus que tout.

=( ' . ' )=

Il fallut encore trois quarts d'heure d'attente avant que Robin et Chopper ne montrent signe de vie. Trois quarts d'heure de supplice pour Ace, qui, malgré tout, entendait son frère hurler depuis la cuisine. Une bouche apparut finalement sur la table devant eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Sanji, prépare-nous du café s'il te plaît, on va en avoir besoin.

-Tout de suite, Robin d'amour.

Pas de grandes effusions, pour une fois. Le cuisinier était resté sobre. Il se mit à la tâche, et posa une carafe sur la table au moment ou l'archéologue passait la porte, Chopper dans les bras. Tous deux étaient exténués. Et couverts de sang. Ace s'apprêtait à les bombarder de questions, mais un regard de Zoro l'en dissuada. Oui, bon... Ok, deux minutes mais pas plus.

Ce fut Chopper qui prit la parole.

-La balle que cette femme lui a lancé... C'était une véritable mini-bombe. Elle était creuse et renfermait de l'eau de mer. Elle a éclaté dans sa poitrine. Des morceaux de granit marin se sont plantés tout autour de son cœur et l'eau a goutté dans son corps. Ce n'était pas une dose mortelle, mais couplé à la pierre, ça aurait pu le tuer. Heureusement que tu l'as ramené rapidement, Ace. Sinon, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. On a été obligé de faire une opération à cœur ouvert, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'anesthésier. Dans l'état où il était... J'avais peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de Robin pour l'immobiliser.

-Mais... Il va s'en tirer hein ? Dis-moi qu'il va s'en tirer, Chopper ! Je t'en prie...

Il y eut un grand silence. Ce fut finalement Robin qui lui répondit.

-Il est hors de danger, dit-elle.

Le soupir de soulagement d'Ace fut couvert par les vivats de Franky, Sanji et Zoro. Le blond se précipita dehors pour annoncer la nouvelle à Ussop, Nami et Brook.

-Je peux aller le voir ? demanda l'homme de feu.

-Il est pas encore réveillé, mais tu peux, oui, consentit le renne.

Lorsque Ace fut sorti, Chopper leva la tête vers la brune.

-Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

-Il n'était pas en état de recevoir la vérité. Combien de chance pour qu'il vive, docteur ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je dirais cinquante pour cent. Il faut que son organisme élimine l'eau de mer avant qu'elle n'atteigne le cœur, sinon...

Le petit médecin avait les larmes aux yeux. Franky et Zoro s'étaient figés.

-Il va s'en sortir, le réconforta Robin. C'est de Luffy dont on parle, Chopper. Rien ne viendra à bout de cet énergumène.

_Du moins je l'espère_, termina-t-elle mentalement.

=( ' . ' )=

-Infirmerie du Thousand Sunny-

Lorsque Ace entra dans l'infirmerie, son cœur se serra. Son frère était affreusement immobile. C'est à peine si sa poitrine se soulevait sous l'action de ses poumons. Tout son torse était couvert d'un épais bandage, déjà rosé par le sang qui l'imprégnait. Il n'avait qu'une perfusion pour le garder hydraté, et c'était tout. L'aîné s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa ses doigts sur la joue de son cadet.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça, hein ? Imbécile. Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était au grand frère de protéger le petit... Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre moi et cette balle ? J'aurais mille fois préféré la prendre à ta place. Je te jure que quand tu te réveillera, je vais te passer un savon dont tu te souviendras.

Les mots d'Ace reflétaient son énervement mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure doux. Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Luffy. Tellement désolé... C'est de ma faute si tu en es là. Robin a dit que tu t'en sortirais, mais quand je te vois comme ça... Tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir ? Hein Luffy ? Mais pour me pardonner, faut que tu te réveilles p'tit frère.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya avec brusquerie, énervé de se mettre à pleurer.

-Ouais... Je sais exactement ce que tu vas m'dire. "Et après, c'est moi que tu frappes quand je chiale ?". Ce que t'as pas compris, p'tit frère, c'est que je supporte pas de te voir pleurer. Pas parce que ça m'énerve, mais parce que je t'aime. Et ton sourire niais, je voudrais qu'il soit tout le temps sur ton visage. Parce que si tu ne souris plus, moi je... Moi je... Je ne pourrais plus sourire non plus, Luffy. J'ai besoin de ton soleil pour nourrir mes flammes. Si tu t'étais pas acharné à me suivre partout chez Dadan... Je crois que j'aurais mal tourné. Mais tu étais là... Tu m'as offert une vie, p'tit frère. Non, tu _nous_ a offert une vie, à Sabo et moi. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis prêt à te donner la mienne ?

Il se pencha en avant, posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres inertes de son frère.

-Reviens-moi d'accord ? Je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Tu m'as pas encore envoyé mordre la poussière. Accroche-toi Luffy. Accroche-toi.

Il se leva et sortit, le cœur au bord des yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant lui. Même s'il était inconscient. Il croisa Zoro, Nami et Ussop qui venaient aussi voir leur ami, et un peu plus loin arrivaient Brook, Ussop et Sanji. Chopper et Robin étaient allés se coucher d'après le cyborg. Il annonça vaguement qu'il allait faire pareil. Mais au lieu de se rendre dans la chambre d'amis comme depuis une semaine, il alla dans la cabine de son frère.

Il entra prudemment, incertain. Il ne savais pas vraiment s'il avait le droit d'être là. Mais il avait trop besoin de sentir la présence de Luffy autour de lui. C'était la chambre où... où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il s'approcha du lit, prit les draps dans sa main, les porta à son nez. Le parfum de son frère lui emplit les narines et il craqua. Il s'effondra sur son matelas, respira à fond son odeur, et laissa ses larmes couler, sans bruit. Des larmes silencieuses qui lui firent plus mal encore que s'il avait éclaté en sanglot bruyants.

-Luffy... Luffy... Oh Luffy...

Il répétait sans cesse le nom de son petit frère, comme une litanie. Comme un appel.

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, épuisé par ses propres pleurs.

=( ' . ' )=

-Cuisine du Thousand Sunny-

-Une chance sur deux ? Seulement ?

-Oui Sanji. Je ne peux pas être plus optimiste. Même si il y en avait très peu, l'eau de mer qu'il a absorbé peut causer des dégâts irréversibles sinon mortels.

-Mais comment ? demanda Nami. Ce ne sont que quelques gouttes d'eau salée ! Je sais qu'il a mangé un Fruit du Démon, mais tout de même...

-Les éclats de granit marins qui se sont nichés autour de son cœur l'ont considérablement affaiblis, plus que s'il les avait simplement eut autour du poignet. L'eau a profité de cette faiblesse pour s'infiltrer dans son sang. Et il suffit qu'une goutte de trop arrive à son cœur pour qu'il...

-Ça va, Chopper. Calme toi, lui dit Ussop.

-Yohoho ! Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, mon cher Chopper. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

Le renne hocha la tête en reniflant. Il y eut un grand silence, puis Sanji frappa du poing sur la table.

-Merde ! J'aurais pas dû écouter cet enfoiré de tête de pelouse ! J'aurais dû y aller, compétition ou pas !

Le sabreur laissa passer. Il eut un silence inconfortable, seulement entrecoupé par les hoquets de Chopper.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il... commença Franky.

-Franky, s'il te plaît, l'arrêta Robin en désignant Chopper qui sanglotait et Nami qui menaçait de s'effondrer aussi, soutenue par un Ussop qui ne paraissait pas plus joyeux.

Le cyborg hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis...

-Bon, allez les gars ! s'exclama Zoro. Ça suffit ! On a pas l'droit de se morfondre. On lui a toujours fait confiance non ? Et il ne nous a jamais déçu, si ? Alors pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent ? Luffy est un dur à cuire ! Il a survécut à Akainu, Aokiji et Kizaru réunit ! Sans parler de Sengoku ! Alors croyez-moi, c'est pas une ridicule petite vice-amirale qui va le mettre à terre. Ce type est increvable, c'est bien simple ! Par contre, il a besoin que nous croyions en lui. Sinon, il ne guérira jamais. Alors on se bouge le cul et chacun à son poste ! Vu ?

Robin sourit. _Pas étonnant qu'il soit le second de l'équipage_.

-Et toi, le crâne de foin, si tu m'appelle encore une fois tête de pelouse, j'te découpe !

Sanji, comprenant qu'il faisait ça pour remonter le moral de ses camarades, entra dans son jeu.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle comment alors ? Salade pas fraîche ? Ou déjeuner pour vache peut-être ?

-Quand on a un escargot à la place du sourcil, on se la ferme !

-Je vais te...

-CA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTEZ OU J'AUGMENTE VOS DETTES !

-YOHOHO ! Très chère Nami, je me permets de te dire que tu fais très peur quand tu t'énerves !

-J't'ai pas sonné le sac d'os !

Chopper ne put s'empêcher de rire, et tout l'équipage se sentit mieux en l'entendant s'esclaffer.

-Je crois qu'on ferait tous mieux d'aller dormir, dit Robin. Zoro, quels sont tes ordres ?

-Hein ?

-Eh bien oui, puisque tu es le... remplaçant de Luffy pour l'instant, c'est à toi de décider qui prendra le premier tour de garde.

-Euh... Ben... J'sais pas moi...

-Je m'en charge ! s'exclama Ussop. Je ne suis pas très fatigué, je peux sans problème veiller la première partie de nuit.

-Je _suuuperrrrr _prend le deuxième tour.

-Très bien, bonne nuit alors, dit Nami en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

-Chopper, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Robin.

-Non, je vais dormir dans l'infirmerie.

-Et moi, Robin d'amouuuur ? Je peux venir avec vouuuuus ?

-Essaye et tu ne deviendra jamais père, dit la brune avec un sourire, comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

Tous les hommes présents dans la pièce grimacèrent à l'unisson, en particulier Franky.

-C'est pas très _suupeeerrr_, ça, Robin.

Elle étouffa un rire et rejoignit Nami. Un par un, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

=( ' . ' )=

-Cabine du capitaine, Thousand Sunny-

Ace se réveilla en milieu de nuit. Il s'assit et se demanda quelques instants où il était avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire. Il gémit, se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, mais fut incapable de se rendormir. Alors il sortit. Il croisa Franky qui allait prendre son poste, et lui fit signe qu'il le remplaçait. Le cyborg haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Le frère de Luffy grimpa jusqu'à la vigie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Ussop.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Ussop s'était assis sur la banquette et lisait un livre de mécanique. Ace alla se poser à côté de lui.

-Au fait... dit-il, hésitant, désolé de t'avoir menacé tout à l'heure.

-T'inquiète, t'étais mal, c'est normal, répondit le sniper sans relever les yeux de sa lecture.

Nouveau silence.

-Dis, Ussop...

-Hmm ?

-Dis-moi la vérité... Y a pas cent pour cent de chances qu'il se réveille, hein ?

Le brun bouclé releva la tête vers le Logia et soupira.

-Chopper dit que c'est cinquante-cinquante, dit-il à mi-voix.

-Je vois...

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Sa voix tremblait trop pour qu'il ajoute quelque chose de toute façon.

-Hey Ace ? Tu sais si Franky arrive bientôt ? Je commence à fatiguer là...

-J'lui ai dit que j'le remplaçais.

-Ah. Tu veux que je te laisse alors ?

-Ben...

-Nan mais y a pas de soucis. Moi je suis plutôt content de retrouver mon lit, tu sais...

-Ok. Bon bah... Bonne nuit, alors.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

Et Ussop sortit. Toutefois, avant de refermer la porte, il regarda Ace et le rassura.

-Luffy en a vu de pires. Il s'en sortira. Fais-lui confiance.

Puis il s'en alla.

Ace leva la tête, regarda à travers les fenêtres de la vigie. La nuit était tellement calme... Comment étais-ce possible qu'un pareil drame soit arrivé quelques heures avant seulement ? Ca paraissait impensable... Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Oui, si Luffy ne se réveillait pas d'ici trois jours, il irait _le _chercher. Quitte à affronter les Grands Corsaires et la Marine pour ça. Il avait certainement quelque chose à lui donner en échange de ses... Talents. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Chopper, mais...

Oui, c'était décidé. Trois jours, puis il irait _le _trouver.

Un peu rassuré, il reporta son attention sur la mer, jusqu'au matin.


	16. Dernier espoir

-Infirmerie du Thousand Sunny-

Chopper fut réveillé au petit matin par un bruit alarmant qui n'avait rien à faire dans ses rêves. Il s'approcha du lit où reposait son capitaine et se rendit tout de suite compte que le son venait de là. Une respiration difficile, sifflante. Il posa un sabot sur son front, et le retira presque immédiatement. De la fièvre, et violente ! Il se força à inspirer profondément pour se calmer et arrêter les tremblements de ses pattes. Il désinfecta une paire de ciseaux et coupa les bandages qui enserraient le torse de Luffy.

La plaie était noire, hideuse, purulente. Les points de suture qu'il avait posé avaient mal cicatrisé pendant la nuit et une infection s'était déclarée. Dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel baignait le système immunitaire du brun, son corps n'avait pas pu se défendre. Le petit renne se rua hors de la pièce, paniqué, et courut dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Sanji, occupé à faire un petit déjeuner, et Robin qui sirotait un café.

-SANJI ! Il me faut de l'eau fraîche, vite ! Et de l'alcool fort ! Robin, réveille tout le monde s'il te plaît !

Sans attendre de réponse, il se rua sur le pont où séchaient ses herbes médicinales, et en préleva quelques unes avec soin. Puis il retourna en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Sanji arriva peu de temps après avec une bassine d'eau et une bouteille d'alcool à brûler qu'il gardait pour allumer le feu de bois du four.

-Chopper ? Qu'est-ce qui se pas...

-Pas le temps ! Pose ça là et mets ces herbes dedans. Ça va désinfecter l'eau. Et ensuite, trouve moi des linges propres ! Envoie-moi Ussop dès que tu le verras.

Sanji prit les feuilles hachées que Chopper lui tendait, s'exécuta et sortit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le sniper déboulait à son tour.

-Eh ! Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai besoin de toi. Prend quelqu'un avec toi et allez dans le bac à ordures à la cale ! J'y ai mis des asticots en culture ! Il faut que tu m'en ramènes ! Au moins une vingtaine !

-Des asticots ? Mais pourqu...

-Discute pas ! Fais-le !

Pressé par le ton alarmant du médecin, Ussop appela Brook avec lui et descendit fouiller dans les ordures. De nouveau, le renne tenta de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa maîtrise. S'il paniquait, il allait faire une bêtise. Il termina le cataplasme qu'il était en train de préparer quand Nami arriva avec des linges blancs fraîchement lavés.

-Chopper ?

-Trempe-les dans l'eau fraîche et pose-les sur le front de Luffy. Il faut faire baisser sa température.

Sautant de son tabouret, le médecin s'approcha ensuite pour déshabiller son patient. Il fallait qu'il l'ausculte, et tant pis pour la rousse à côté de lui ! Mais celle-ci était trop inquiète pour s'en formaliser.

Alors qu'il terminait son examen, Brook entra dans l'infirmerie, un bocal contenant une bonne vingtaine d'asticots dans les mains.

-Yohoho ! Mon cher Chopper ! Me voici !

-Merci Brook. Donne-moi le bocal.

Le squelette le lui tendit. Le renne versa les vers dans un bol et les rinça doucement à l'eau claire tiède mêlée de quelques gouttes d'alcool avant de les égoutter. Puis il les dispersa sur la plaie infectée. Avisant l'air dégoûté de la navigatrice à côté de lui, il finit par s'expliquer.

-Les asticots sont des charognards. Ils mangent la chair morte sans s'attaquer à celle qui vit. Ils vont manger celle de la plaie, ce qui va contribuer à la nettoyer*. Ensuite, j'y verrais plus clair. D'ici là, il faut continuer à lui passer de l'eau sur le visage et le torse. Il faut laver la sueur et la poussière qui pourraient s'accumuler et faire baisser sa fièvre.

Concentrée, Nami hocha la tête et trempa à nouveau le linge dans l'eau pour le passer sur la poitrine de Luffy, en prenant bien garde à ne toucher aucune des bestioles blanches qui s'agitaient près de son cœur.

Brook sortit pour ne pas gêner, et fut remplacé par Zoro.

-Ah ! Zoro, parfait ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Le sabreur n'obéissait pas souvent à d'autres ordres que ceux de Luffy, mais quand la situation l'exigeait, il savait mettre sa fierté de côté. Quand ils étaient au cœur d'un ouragan, il se soumettait à Nami. Bon, pas pour très longtemps, certes. Quand il devait aider pour une quelconque opération médicale, il écoutait Chopper.

-Il ne faut pas qu'Ace s'approche d'ici. Ni personne en fait, tant que je ne saurais pas si cette infection est contagieuse. Tu peux aussi demander à Robin si elle peut m'aider à distance à la place de Nami ?

-J'y vais.

Le vert sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un œil et une oreille apparaissaient sur le mur à côté du lit, et deux bras prenaient le relais sur le travail de la rousse.

-Tu peux y aller, Nami, dit Chopper.

La navigatrice hocha la tête et quitta la pièce à son tour. Quand les asticots eurent fini leur travail, Chopper trempa une pince dans l'alcool pour la désinfecter, puis il les retira un a un. Il vérifia l'allure de la plaie, remplaça rapidement mais avec soin les points de suture et posa le cataplasme dessus. Enfin, il reposa une perfusion et s'adressa à l'oreille et l'œil sur le mur.

-Tu peux continuer encore un peu ?

L'œil cligna en signe d'assentiment, et le renne sortit. À peine la porte fermée, il se retrouva devant huit paires d'yeux terriblement inquiètes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour prendre la parole. Serviable, Franky lui tendit un verre d'eau, et Chopper lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-Infection généralisée, annonça-t-il finalement d'une voix presque robotique, seul moyen de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Système immunitaire déficient, son corps est trop faible pour endiguer la maladie. Ça veut dire que... Ça veut dire qu'à moins d'un miracle, il ne passera pas la nuit.

=( ' . ' )=

Ace attrapa l'escargophone qui trônait dans la salle à manger et s'enferma dans la chambre de Luffy. Après l'annonce de Chopper, il avait prit sa décision et s'était rapidement isolé. L'équipage n'allait pas apprécier, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère mourir.

Il composa un numéro et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur réponde. _Katcha_, fit la bestiole.

-Le commandant de la deuxième flotte de feu Barbe-Blanche, Portgas D. Ace. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Ace frissonna. Cette voix sarcastique, insolente, presque sadique... _Putain, ce type fout toujours autant la chair de poule._

-J'aurais besoin de te rencontrer. Rapidement.

-Eh bien, eh bien... D'abord, puis-je savoir comment tu as eus mes coordonnées ?

L'homme de feu s'autorisa un sourire satisfait.

-Disons que... Qu'un certain flamant rose ferait mieux de faire attention aux taupes qu'il y a dans son jardin...

Son interlocuteur eut un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Et puis-je savoir comment tu as reconnu que je t'appelais ? continua le brun.

-Disons à notre tour que... Que certains traîtres ont la langue facilement déliée quand on les fait boire...

Grinçant des dents, Ace abreuva Teach de jurons muets. _Lui quand je vais le choper..._

-Et que puis-je pour toi, Portgas ?

-J'ai besoin de tes compétences.

-Oh... Je vois. Et que me donneras-tu en échange ?

-J'ai de l'or.

-L'or ne m'intéresse pas.

-Des renseignements alors ?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut merci ! ricana la voix.

Agacé car il voyait bien que l'autre se foutait de lui, Ace tapa du poing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Eh bien... Je suppose que je te le dirais quand je te verrais. Quand ?

-Je pars maintenant.

-Ooooh... Mais c'est une affaire urgente alors ? Mmmm ?

- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes.

Nouveau ricanement.

-Très bien, très bien. Tu sais où se situe l'îlot de Pendys ?

-Pas loin de l'île où nous nous rendons. Je peux m'y rendre en laissant l'aiguille de mon log pose à l'est. J'y serais dans deux heures.

-À dans deux heures alors, Portgas, susurra la voix, malsaine.

Ace frissonna de nouveau et raccrocha. _Nom d'un chien ! Ce type est carrément flippant !_ Mais il ne resta pas longtemps immobile. Il remit l'escargophone à sa place, et, sans avertir qui que ce soit, il sauta sur son Striker et s'en alla. Sans remarquer l'oreille qui disparut dans son dos et qui avait tout écouté.

Robin avait parfaitement reconnu l'homme que le frère de son capitaine avait appelé. Et elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus. Mais s'il fallait ça pour sauver Luffy, elle était prête à couvrir le jeune homme. Elle ferait en sorte que l'équipage soit étranger à sa venue sur le Sunny. Elle prendrait la garde toute la nuit. Mais pour ça, elle avait besoin de dormir maintenant. Et d'une provision de café.

=( ' . ' )=

-Pendys, dans le Nouveau Monde-

Ace laissa son Striker sur le sable et s'avança sur la plage. Celui à qui il avait donné rendez-vous était déjà là et l'attendait, droit comme un i, son nodachi sur l'épaule et son éternel bonnet polaire sur la tête.

-Trafalgar, le salua-t-il brièvement.

-Portgas.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Law était concentré, même si un léger sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres.

-Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu m'as délogé de mon chez-moi ? finit par dire le chirurgien.

-Luffy est mourant. J'ai besoin de toi pour le sauver. Son médecin est talentueux, mais ton fruit du démon est un plus qu'il n'a pas.

-Le Chapeau de Paille ? Bon sang, combien de fois il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui ? murmura le capitaine des Hearts pour lui-même. Et que me donnes-tu en échange ? demanda-t-il plus haut.

-Tu m'as déjà posé la question, aucune de mes réponses ne t'a satisfaite. Annonce ton prix.

L'expression de Law se fit sérieuse. Il regarda Ace dans les yeux, se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien lui prendre. Une main ? Banal. Un œil ? Vulgaire. Son cœur alors ? Inutile. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants avant qu'un sourire parfaitement carnassier ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, il avait trouvé. Il allait s'amuser...

Devant la soudaine expression inquiétante du supernova, Ace ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension.

-Et si je te disais que je veux ton corps ? suggéra le chirurgien d'une voix suave.

Pour le coup, l'homme de feu crut qu'il avait mal entendu.

-Mon... Mon corps ? Comment ça mon corps ? Je ne compr...

-Oh si, tu as très bien compris, Portgas. C'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses.

Law s'approcha, un air gourmand sur le visage, et Ace dut se faire violence et penser de toutes ses forces à son frère pour ne pas partir en courant. Quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le chirurgien reprit la parole.

-Alors, Portgas... Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour sauver ton frère ?

Le plus jeune eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé quand l'haleine du supernova effleura son visage. Law eut une moue faussement attristée.

-Oh je vois... Dommage...

Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner quand Ace se reprit.

-Attend !

-Mmm ?

Le chirurgien s'arrêta, le regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Je... C'est bon. S'il faut ça pour sauver Luffy, je suis prêt à le faire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Aucune faille. Juste du dégoût. Et de la résignation. Law sourit, revint vers lui et s'arrêta de nouveau lorsque leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Quelle détermination... Serais-ce de l'amour ?

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne me demande rien de plus, gronda Ace.

Le sourire du chirurgien s'élargit. En douceur, il prit le menton du jeune commandant dans sa main, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et scella leurs lèvres. Le frère de Luffy ferma les yeux, et s'appliqua à ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Law ricana face à son inactivité, et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit contre son oreille.

-Eh bien Portgas... Tu n'es pas très réactif... Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si tu veux que j'aide le Chapeau de Paille...

_Quel... Quel enfoiré ! _pensa Ace. _Je lui ferais la peau à lui aussi !_ Il grogna, empoigna Law par la nuque, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du chirurgien. Il le sentit sourire, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Le capitaine des Hearts glissa sa langue dans la bouche du Logia, et prit le contrôle du baiser.

À la surprise d'Ace, Law fut étonnamment doux. Sa langue explorait lentement sa bouche, tournant souplement autour de la sienne. Puis il la caressa, l'enveloppa, la guida dans sa propre bouche. Le jeune homme se prit à aimer ce contact et rendit son baiser à Law.

Au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci se sépara de lui pourtant.

-Eh bien... Tu n'avais pas l'air si dégoûté finalement, commenta-t-il en souriant, faussement innocent.

Ace rougit. Il ne prenait conscience de son geste que maintenant. Il se sentait honteux, et sale. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix pour aider Luffy, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. _Après l'avoir blessé, puis envoyé à l'article de la mort à cause de mon entêtement, voilà que je le trahis en en embrassant un autre ! Non mais quel ABRUTI ! _Puis, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Tu.. Heu... Tu t'arrêtes là ?

Law se lécha les lèvres, pensif.

-Oui, je pense que ça vaut mieux. En fait, j'avais déjà prévu d'aider le Chapeau de Paille dès ton appel. Disons que j'ai des... intérêts à ce qu'il reste en vie.

-... Qu... QUOI ? ALORS POURQUOI M'IMPOSER ÇA ?

-Oh mais pour voir le grand Portgas D. Ace plier devant moi, tout simplement, ricana le chirurgien.

Il fallut toute sa maîtrise à Ace pour ne pas le carboniser sur place. Law ne dut sa survie qu'au fait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir sauver Luffy, ce jour-là.

-Je pose toutefois une condition, reprit le supernova. Je n'irai qu'à la nuit. Les autres membres de l'équipage ne doivent pas savoir que je suis venu.

-Très bien, marmonna Ace. On partira quand le soleil commencera à se coucher. Avec le Striker.

-Cela me va tout à fait.

La rage au ventre et au cœur, le jeune homme se résolut à patienter jusqu'au crépuscule. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers son frère. _Tu vas t'en tirer Luffy. Je te laisserais pas mourir. Je te le promet._

* * *

***Je n'invente rien, les asticots sont utilisés dans les hôpitaux pour ces mêmes raisons.**

**Je suis désolée si la scène de soins par Chopper n'est pas très réaliste. Maintenant, je ne suis pas une experte, et je n'ai fais que suivre une logique qui m'appartient... Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est la bonne, loin de là XD**

**Autre chose. Ici, j'ai choisit de mettre en avant le côté sadique et manipulateur de Law, mais, étant fan de ce personnage, je sais très bien qu'il est BEAUCOUP plus complexe que ça. Donc me tapez pas dessus, c'est voulu.**

**Bien bien bien... À plus pour la suite !**


	17. Juste des prières

**Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! On va enfin savoir pourquoi Law a agi comme ça, pourquoi Ace n'a pas paniqué quand Chopper a rendu son verdict... Bref, attention, chapitre fort en émotions.**

**Je remercie mes revieweuses pour toutes les menaces de mort que j'ai eu :D Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous cramés !**

**Pyro**

* * *

-En route vers le Thousand Sunny, à bord du Striker-

Assis devant Ace qui conduisait son étrange embarcation, Law était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus fait un geste vers le jeune commandant depuis leur baiser, et avait abandonné le masque moqueur et cruel qu'il avait emprunté à Doflamingo pour reprendre celui, impassible et nonchalant, qui le caractérisait.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Ou plutôt si, il le savait, mais de là à l'admettre... Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était posé là, à simplement écouter le ronronnement de l'étrange moteur du Striker, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'y penser. Et analyser.

Il remonta deux ans en arrière. Se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu le Chapeau de Paille, Monkey D. Luffy. En pleine salle de vente aux esclaves, à Sabaody. Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait plus intéressé à ce point. Puis, quand il l'avait vu combattre pour se sortir du mur d'encerclement de la marine, qui les attendait hors de la salle des ventes, il s'était attendu à voir un gamin qui balançait des attaques sans but précis. Pourtant, malgré l'apparent désordre de ses coups, Law s'était rendu compte que Luffy avait tout calculé. Et qu'aucun de ses assauts n'était placé au hasard. En bref, comme plusieurs autres avant lui, il était tombé sous le charme de l'élastique. Son courage, sa joie de vivre, sa loyauté l'avaient, sinon ému, du moins intrigué. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit lui, et pas Kidd pour exécuter son futur plan. En plus du fait que Kidd était un enfoiré qui lui donnait des ordres.

Son respect s'était encore installé lorsqu'il avait appris que Luffy avait bravé Impel Down puis MarineFord pour sauver le même Ace que celui qui était derrière lui. Et à l'instant où le brun avait été touché par Akainu, malgré la protection de Jinbei, Law n'avait eu qu'une pensée en tête. "Pas lui". Après coup, il s'était trouvé une excuse : son plan tombait à l'eau si Chapeau de Paille mourrait. Mais sur le moment, il avait juste voulu, juste espéré que le garçon s'en sorte. Et quand il avait vu qu'il pouvait le soigner, il avait prit sa décision et l'avait fait amener à bord, en compagnie de l'homme-poisson.

Pendant son coma, Luffy n'avait cessé de répéter le nom de son frère, de lui rappeler sa promesse. De lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Law avait senti son cœur, un organe qu'il ne pensait pourtant bon qu'à pomper du sang dans son corps, se serrer. C'est là qu'il avait comprit que l'élastique inconscient couché devant lui l'attirait.

Lors de leur bref séjour sur Amazon Lily, il avait en quelque sorte sympathisé avec Jinbei. L'ex Grand Corsaire lui avait promit de le tenir au courant de l'état de santé de Luffy par escargophone, et les Hearts s'en étaient allés.

Ce ne fut que deux ans plus tard que cet escargophone lui fut utile. Après la visite d'Ace sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, en fait. Poings Ardent venait tout juste de partir quand le requin avait appelé Law, lui disant que le frère de Luffy était en vie et qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le chirurgien avait alors su qu'il n'aurait jamais le Chapeau de Paille pour lui.

Ça ne lui fit pas aussi mal que ce qu'il avait pensé. Peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une simple attirance, pas de l'amour. Mais ça ne faisait pas plaisir, oh non. Alors s'il avait obligé Portgas D. Ace à l'embrasser... C'était pour se venger, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Et peut-être aussi pour être sûr que le jeune commandant serait prêt à se rabaisser plus bas que terre pour son frère. Sur Grand Line et dans le Nouveau Monde, donner sa vie pour quelqu'un est une chose. Laisser son honneur être piétiné en est une autre...

Dans tous les cas, il était sûr maintenant que l'homme debout derrière lui méritait Luffy.

-Tu peux pas accélérer, Portgas ? Si Chapeau de Paille est mort avant qu'on arrive, je pourrais rien faire. Je suis chirurgien, pas magicien.

-Dis-donc, Trafalgar ! Parle-moi autrement !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Toi non plus !

Law sourit en coin. Ah ! Visiblement, Ace avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire... Bien ! Mais il sentait que chacun de ses mots suintaient l'angoisse. Si le jeune commandant ne rentrait pas le plus vite qu'il le pouvait au Sunny, c'était uniquement à cause de la condition du chirurgien. Ils ne devaient pas arriver avant la nuit. Pourtant, les mots de Chopper le hantaient.

"À moins d'un miracle, il ne passera pas la nuit."

Sur l'instant, il avait été trop choqué pour paniquer, n'avait pensé qu'au dernier espoir qu'il avait. Espoir qui se retrouvait maintenant assis devant lui. Mais alors qu'il approchait du verdict, à savoir est-ce que Luffy allait survivre ou non, la panique le rattrapait. Sans en avoir conscience, il accéléra brusquement, poussant son Striker à fond, et manquant d'envoyer Law dire bonjour aux poissons. Ce qui aurait signé sa fin, et celle de son frère par la même occasion.

-Eh Portgas ! Fais gaffe !

-Oh zut, vraiment navré, Trafalgar, ricana Ace.

_Connard_, pensa le chirurgien.

Le ricanement du commandant s'interrompit quand la forme du Thousand Sunny de profila devant eux. Ils ralentirent, Ace réduisant ses flammes pour ne pas se faire repérer. Après tout, il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que les camarades de son frère le voient arriver en compagnie du Chirurgien de la Mort, surtout après s'être honteusement rabaissé devant lui.

=( ' . ' )=

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le soleil avait définitivement disparu à l'horizon, Ace laissa Law sur le Striker pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Sanji, qui se couchait d'habitude beaucoup plus tard que ça, n'était pas en vue. Il entendait ronfler Zoro depuis la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chopper, lui qui était censé être de garde. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. En parlant du petit renne, lui aussi était absent ! Mais il se passait quoi sur ce navire ? _Robin ! _comprit-il soudain. _Ça ne peut être qu'elle ! _Il se jura de la remercier demain, et alla chercher le chirurgien.

-Il est là, dit-il simplement en lui désignant le lit.

Law s'approcha et ausculta rapidement le malade. Il grimaça. _Merde ! J'aurais pas dû attendre ! __Plan ou pas, équipage ou pas, j'aurais dû faire le plus vite possible ! Le raton-laveur qui lui sert de médecin a raison. Il va clamser si j'interviens pas maintenant. _

_-_Hey ! Trafalgar ! Tu rêves ? Bouge-toi ! murmura furieusement Ace.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres, je t'ai dis. Et sors, répondit calmement le chirurgien sur le même ton.

-Quoi ? Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec lui !

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir un amoureux hystérique à côté de moi pendant que je le découpe !

L'homme de feu resta interdit un moment. _Il a vraiment dit ce que je viens d'entendre ?! _

-Avec mon fruit du démon, crétin ! précisa Law, exaspéré. Si j'avais voulu le tuer, je serais pas venu avec toi, j'aurais refusé et je l'aurais laissé crever ! Sors maintenant !

-Tu voulais peut-être t'assurer de le massacrer toi-même !

-Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis. Sors !

Ace pesa le pour et le contre encore un moment avant d'obtempérer en grommelant des menaces. La dernière chose qu'il entendit lui hérissa les poils, et il dut faire un gros effort de volonté pour ne pas faire demi-tour illico.

-_Room !_

Il referma la porte et prit son mal en patience.

=( ' . ' )=

Law ressortit une heure plus tard, essuyant son front.

-Ramène-moi sur Pendys, ordonna-t-il.

-D'abord, dis-moi comment il va.

-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, répondit le chirurgien d'une voix égale en évitant de croiser son regard. Le reste dépend de lui.

=( ' . ' )=

Ace ne sut pas comment il trouva la force de faire une nouvelle fois l'aller-retour entre le Sunny et Pendys. Il se retrouva simplement dans l'infirmerie, agenouillé au pied du lit, à presser la main de son frère et à murmurer des prières à voix basse. Les yeux fermés, la tête plongée dans le matelas, il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer et d'ignorer sa gorge nouée. S'il craquait, il allait briser quelque chose. Peut-être même qu'il briserait son frère.

Il avait peur.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais pris en compte que Law puisse échouer. Qu'il s'était dit que Luffy allait survivre, quoiqu'il arrivât. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que son frère puisse...

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser...

"J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Le reste dépend de lui."

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge._ Luffy... Luffy... Luffy..._

Son nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un appel muet. Il y mettait pourtant toute la force de son cœur. Son frère, son ami, son amour ne pouvait pas, ne _devait pas_ mourir ! Il n'avait pas encore réalisé son rêve ! Il n'était pas encore le Roi des Pirates ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Lui n'avait plus de rêve. Ou plutôt si, il en avait un, mais il était en train de s'éteindre, sous ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien faire...

"À moins d'un miracle, il ne passera pas la nuit."

Ce sentiment d'impuissance le rongeait, le rendait fou. Il était là, l'homme qu'il aimait souffrait, et il ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder et prier. Il n'y avait même plus d'espoir en lui, juste des prières. Des suppliques. _Ne le laissez pas mourir, je vous en prie... J'avais à peine commencé à l'aimer... Je ne peux pas le laisser partir, pas après l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi... Luffy..._

"Je suis chirurgien, pas magicien."

_Non non non non non non..._

"Ne passera pas la nuit"

_Ne meurs pas je t'en prie..._

"Le reste dépend de lui."

_Je t'aime tant Luffy... S'il te plaît..._

"À moins d'un miracle..."

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser là... J'ai besoin de toi..._

"Pas magicien !"

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._

_-_Ace...

Ace ouvrit les paupières et regarda le visage de son frère. Livide, ses yeux brillants de fièvre et son front de sueur, celui-ci s'était réveillé.

-Luffy ! Tu...

-Attend... Ace... Tu me regretteras pas d'accord ? Je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr que non, puisque tu seras là !

-Non, Ace... Je pourrais pas... J'ai pas réussi à être le Seigneur des Pirates... Mais c'est pas grave. L'important c'était que je te le dise... Que je te dise que je t'aime...

-Arrête Luffy ! C'est pas drôle ! Tu ferais mieux de te reposer !

-Tu... Les autres... Tu prendras soin d'eux d'accord ? Je ne veux pas... Qu'ils se retrouvent seuls...

-Et moi ? Et moi tu me laisses seul ? Luffy !

...

-LUFFY !

...

-LUFFYYYY !

=( ' . ' )=

Ace se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Il était toujours agenouillé sur le sol de l'infirmerie et son frère respirait toujours. Il soupira.

-Ace ?

Il se retourna. Robin était derrière lui, et le regardait, inquiète. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'il avala avec gratitude. Il le posa ensuite à côté de lui.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, Ace.

-Non. Pas envie de le quitter.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de s'asseoir à même le sol à ses côtés. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, maternelle. Reconnaissant, il se laissa enfin aller, et ses larmes s'échappèrent en cascade, irrépressibles.

-Ça va aller, chuchotait la brune sans cesse, ça va aller. Il va se réveiller. Il va revenir. Pour toi. Parce qu'il t'aime, et qu'il ne te laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça.

Les sanglots d'Ace se tarirent peu à peu.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Vois ça comme une... intuition féminine couplée à des talents d'espionne, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire rassurant.

Il se dégagea, et contempla le visage emplit de sueur de son frère. Il attrapa un linge qui traînait dans une bassine d'eau à côté du lit, et essuya son front dans un geste tendre. Précautionneux. Effrayé de le briser.

-J'aimerais te croire... Mais...

-Law a un talent exceptionnel. Crois-moi, il a réussi.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-À propos, merci.

-Je garderais ça pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je sais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir intervenir.

Il ne répondit pas. Écroulé sur le matelas, il s'était de nouveau endormi. Elle sourit. La drogue qu'elle avait mis dans le verre avait fait effet. Ace avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, même si c'était contre son gré. Usant de son pouvoir, elle le transporta jusqu'à la chambre de Luffy et le coucha. Elle retourna ensuite dans la vigie. Après tout, elle était de garde toute la nuit...

=( ' . ' )=

-Le lendemain matin, à bord du Thousand Sunny-

-SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'AIIIII FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM ! JE VEUX DE LA VIAAAAAAAAANDE !

* * *

**Avouez... Vous avez eu peur hein ? *sourire innocent***


End file.
